Beginning of the End
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: Follows up my story "Three Hearts Mending" and "Learning to Love and Live" It is an AU version of Season 4 with Rose ending with the David Tennant specials. How will Rose get along with the Doctor and Donna's constant bickering? Will the Doctor become the Time Lord victorious if Rose is there to stop him? And is there a baby mentioned again?
1. Meeting Mr Lincoln

**First of all, thank you so much for clicking on this story! As said in my description, this is a story of season 4 with Rose still around. Therefore, I think you should read my other two stories before you begin this one. The first one is AU of series 2 where the Doctor and Rose are already in a relationship before he regenerates and is titled "Learning to Love and Live" The sequel to that is "Three Hearts Mending" Obviously season 3 with Rose, though it is a bit darker than the previous story. If you read those, you will be just at the right place to begin reading this! "Beginning of the End" goes from beginning of season 4 to The End of Time episode. I'm not going to give any spoilers about what will happen either, just wait and see.**

**Please do read this and enjoy, as I do write this for myself. But still, I want my readers to enjoy it as well. That means you need to review and tell me what you think. **

**Anyhow, thank you for clicking on this and reading this note. So please read on and review :)**

Meeting Mr. Lincoln

"Oh, I just adore this dress!" Rose exclaimed, twirling around in her 19th century dress as she skipped around towards the White House in Washington D.C. If there was one thing Rose loved about traveling to the past it was that she got to search through the TARDIS's seemingly endless wardrobe and get dressed up.

"Yeah, it's brilliant," the Doctor mumbled as he scanned a gate to open it without glancing up at Rose." Well, let's go meet the President now," the Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand and leading her towards America's President's home. They didn't often meet leaders. Actually, they did, but it was usually because they were about to be beheaded or something. Still, this was the first time Rose had met an American President from the past besides their escapades with the Master.

Walking into the foyer thanks to the physic paper, the Doctor asked to have a meeting with Mr. President Abraham Lincoln. Thankfully, the physic paper worked like a charm and the secretary went to inform officials that they were there to help.

"Wait a second, why did we come here? I thought we just came so I could say I met a president…" Rose whispered to the Doctor as they waited outside of the Oval Office, obvious that he had been summoned for. It bugged her sometimes, the fact that the Doctor rarely went on an adventure without some ulterior motive.

"Well, I've been getting a few signals…" the Doctor explained, attempting to smile at Rose as she had a rather foul look on her face right now. Sorry I didn't tell you about it. It is pretty slight chance that something alien is actually going on. It probably won't even take that long, then we can just have fun the rest of the day to do whatever you choose. Okay?" the Doctor said, reaching over to poke Rose when she didn't automatically respond.

"You always say that like I can't comprehend anything," Rose responded, fiddling with her dress. "Just tell me what it is! I have been traveling with you for years as your _wife_ and I think I deserve an explanation," Rose ordered, wanting to know what kind of situation they were walking into.

"You know the Lincolns had several children that died, right?" the Doctor asked, continuing when Rose nodded. "Well, their son, Willie, at the age of eleven, is going to die on this date. And I'm thinking it might be because of a strange alien interference. Just as well it could possibly just be a disease that the little medicine around at this time couldn't treat."

"Doctor, I don't want to watch yet another child die! I don't care if it is natural, I just don't want to be around death again. Not a little boy," Rose said, shocked that the Doctor would bring her to such a terrible time and act like everything was okay. That was just like him, not thinking about what he was saying was offensive until afterwards.

Before the Doctor could try to defend himself, a man came out and said they could go talk to Mr. Lincoln now. The man looked scared, eying the Doctor like he was a ticking time bomb.

"I'm sorry, but your wife must stay out here," the man said when Rose tried to walk into the room behind the Doctor. He just gave her a sad smile as he walked into the office away from her, mouthing that she should listen to him and stay out of trouble for once.

…

Rose, after sitting silently for several minutes, began to get bored and got up to go examine a few of the paintings on the wall. It wasn't often that she had nothing to occupy her time with when she was with the Doctor. Except now she was in a room by herself with nothing but a bench.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Rose exclaimed when she practically ran into a small middle aged woman when she wasn't paying attention. She was surprised that someone was in her, especially considering that the woman was dressed nicely and obviously wasn't a maid.

"No problem, you are the Doctor's wife?" the woman asked, extending out her hand in greeting. "I am Mary Todd Lincoln."

"Oh, I had no idea! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Rose said, excited to be talking to the infamous wife of Abe Lincoln. She knew what would happen to Mary Todd in the future and her heart broke for her. It was understandable, she decided, to go mad after your children and husband died. Rose would know.

Mary Todd, asking Rose to come with her, led Rose deeper into the White House.

"So, how is the war going?" Rose asked, having no idea what to say to the woman as they walked in silence down a long corridor.

"Bloody, with no end in sight. Then again, that is what wars are always like…" Mary Todd muttered, suddenly turning and unlocking a door. It appeared an insignificant door and Rose glanced back to make sure that nothing was going wrong. Hopefully this was not some alien plot to capture her when the Doctor was away.

Stepping inside the room, Rose noticed they were in the kitchen. This was much better than she expected. "Why are we here again?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your husband and I was getting a bit hungry," Mary Todd replied, getting together a plate of fruit and cheese. Rose raised her eyebrows at that. Maybe this woman was never completely sane, since when did people come to the kitchen to eat cheese when they were interrogating someone?

"What about him?" Rose asked, wondering if Mary Todd was possibly the one connected with the alien interference.

"Is he a good man? Can we trust him to save my son?"

"I trust him with my life every day," Rose whispered, knowing how true the words were. He was basically all she had left and she knew that he understood that. He would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. "The Doctor will do everything possible to try to help Willie. He won't give up, and I know that for sure. He would never let a little boy die without trying to save him," Rose assured Mary Todd, taking a handful of grapes from the plate.

Mary Todd nodded, absently changing the topic for a few minutes before she suddenly stood and told Rose to accompany her to her boy's room.

…

"Doctor, it is my pleasure." Lincoln exclaimed, standing up from his desk and shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine. Now, what can you tell me?" the Doctor asked, holding back a laugh at how long and gangly Mr. Lincoln was and the infamous tall top hat that sat on the desk.

"Well, I know something has happened to my Willie. I am pretty sure that this has nothing to do with the war, but I don't want to risk it."

The Doctor, understanding the President's concern, nodded his head. "Whelp, why don't we go see your boy. I need to examine him to see if I can even help him."

Leading the Doctor to Willie's room, the Doctor took a deep breath to prepare himself before stepping into the room. He could already sense it from outside of the door, something was gravely wrong.

"Hello, William, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor whispered to the unconscious boy in his bed. He walked over and sat next to the poor child, scanning him with his sonic screwdriver to see if there were any alien interferences around him.

"What is it? What can you tell with that device?" Lincoln said, sitting down on his son's bed and stroking his sweaty hair. He had met the Doctor before, but he had a different face back then. Judging from how this man was asking, that hadn't happened for him yet. Last time the Doctor had explained how time worked and how they would meet again, in his past but Lincoln's future.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," The Doctor murmured, putting his hand comfortingly on Lincoln's shoulder. "Your son isn't human."

Lincoln was silent for a few minutes after the Doctor's statement. "No, he is my boy. I held him when he was born, I know he is mine."

Before the Doctor could respond, Rose and a woman who looked to be Mary Todd walked into the room. Rose, seeing the sick boy in bed, rushed over to the Doctor, her eyes searching his to see how bad their situation was.

"Doctor, can you save my son?" Mary Todd asked, pulling her still unconscious boy into her arms. It was the only question she could ask this man, the only thing she cared about anymore.

"Listen, your son isn't human. Willie, I believe, was switched at birth with an alien from the planet Cfar. See, this planet is relatively peaceful, but they have very short lifespans, only about twelve years. If I don't get him back to his home he will release a chemical that will slowly kill the whole world. I'm sorry, but could I look into his mind?" the Doctor asked, tenderly touching the small child's temples when his parent's nodded.

Searching inside of his mind, the Doctor learned that his suspicions were true and that Willie had died before the swap. The alien that was in place of Willie was peaceful, he just wanted to help the people that would have lost their child. It was his dream to experience Earth.

"So, are we to give him to you to take back to that planet?" Mary Todd gasped, not believing that her son would soon be dead to her. "And then he will come back fine?"

"You can never see him again after this," the Doctor whispered. "I'm so sorry Mary Todd, but it is all true."

"Mary, we need to do this. We need to save the world. I can't be responsible for more death," Lincoln murmured, his tone dictating that it was the end of the conversation. "Please, just do it now."

"My boy! My baby!" Mary screamed, grabbing onto the boy and rocking him back and forth as she sobbed. "You can't take him away from me now!"

Rose, her eyes filling with tears, touched Mary's shoulder. "Please, the Doctor will take good care of him."

"Take him away now, Doctor," Lincoln ordered, leaning down and placing a kiss on his son's forehead before walking out of the bedroom. He wasn't going to come back to this room again, it was too painful now. And he was the President of the United States, he needed to stay strong for his country.

The Doctor, after allowing Mary to hug her child once more, picked the still unconscious child into his arms. Surprisingly, Mary Todd had given up resisting and was now just sitting there, staring at a wall. "Rose, stay here with her, please. I'll be back soon."

…

The room remained silent for several minutes after the Doctor left. Rose watched as Mary Todd crumbled up in herself with sobs. It was all she could do not to join her and release the tears that were bottled up within her.

"I lost a child, too," Rose whispered, hoping that she could offer a bit of comfort for the mourning woman.

"It isn't the same," Mary sobbed, glaring at Rose as she walked out of the room. "Get the hell out of my home. Never come back here with the Doctor. You took my beautiful son away from me!"

Rose, walking out to wait at the White House porch, sat down on a swing, burying her face into her hands and crying as she thought of the terrible events of the day.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered when he returned, placing his hand on her shoulder and leading her back to the TARDIS.

Rose, once they reached the TARDIS, walked right through the console room and straight to the infirmary, sitting herself down on the table. She glanced up at the Doctor expectantly, as if expecting him to know exactly what to do.

"Rose, what are you doing? Are you hurt?" the Doctor asked, automatically scanning her for any sign of illness before sitting down next to her when everything came back normal. "Why did you come to the infirmary?"

"I can't pretend anymore, Doctor. Maybe you can, but I can't do it. Not now. Today with Willie made me think about it more and we've been trying for so long for a baby…so long and I just want a baby, but what if it never happens for us?" Rose whispered, tucking her face into the Doctor's neck, hoping he wouldn't dismiss her worries like he had in the past.

Surprising her, the Doctor lifted her up and placed her down on the examination table, kissing her lips for a few moments before he sat down in a chair next to the bed holding her hand. "What are you saying?"

"Doctor, you know what I want. Please, please do it, do it for me."

"Rose, are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked, not wanting Rose to make such a rash decision about something so important.

"Yes, please run the tests. I need to know," Rose said, letting out a breath of relief when the Doctor pulled out countless gadgets and began scanning her. All in all, the taking of data didn't take long, but the Doctor now scooted over next to Rose on the table and began to compare the data, attempting to explain what the numbers meant.

After about an hour later, the Doctor removed his glasses, turning to Rose. "So, these tests basically showed me exactly what I expected to see. Every part of your reproductive system is running perfectly fine, as is mine. With your new DNA that has more Time Lord properties, we are even more genetically compatible. Before, we were barely compatible, so I feel like your last pregnancy was just a lucky chance that we conceived when we did. However, we honestly should be expecting by now. A long time ago, actually. I just can't find anything in these tests…it baffles me. There is nothing wrong, yet month after month there is just nothing."

"Okay, I already figured that. But you know that isn't all I wanted," Rose muttered, looking down at her hands. "I mean, you must have access to some drug or something that would work like that."

"No," the Doctor said, his eyes hardening at Rose's words. "This is the end of the discussion."

"I thought you wanted a baby too?" Rose whispered, her voice cold at the Doctor's unwillingness to bend.

The Doctor, noticing that Rose was glaring at him, sighed and pulled her against his chest, murmuring that he was sorry. "I mean, Rose, I won't put your life at a risk like that again…we don't know what its effects could be to you or the baby. I don't want to do a single thing that might lessen the baby's chance of surviving, we can't lose another child."

"For now, I won't mention it again, but if I don't get pregnant soon…we will need to do something. I will make you do something…"

"How long?" the Doctor asked, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"How long for what?"

"Until you will force me into doing something stupid like that? How long do I have to knock you up?" the Doctor questioned, almost laughing at how odd the question sounded.

Rose sat for a few moments before she finally answered. "I'll see if anything happens in the next few months…but in the meantime can we look up natural stuff?"

"Natural stuff?"

"You know…like having sex at certain times and other stuff like that…I've seen stuff about that kind of things before. In movies and stuff," Rose muttered, feeling how her cheeks were burning up.

"Of course we can, love. Meanwhile, we could do what we do know best," the Doctor said, winking over at Rose as he began to take off his tie and take off his jacket.

"Oh, do you now? You clever boy…" Rose whispered, grabbing the Doctor by the neck and pulling him down on top of her as she latched her lips onto his, smiling against his lips as she thought of how happy she was to be traveling with a 904 year old alien in a blue box.

**Chapter one is done! This is obviously just a filler chapter before we go into series four and meet Donna! So please review and tell me what you think and all of the usual. Thank you :) **

**Also, the more you review the more I write ;)**


	2. Donna's Return

**Thank you so much for all of your support even though it was only one chapter so far! And it wasn't even a real episode...I love Donna, so excited for the sass! **

**Right now I am watching Journey's End...I forgot how heartbreaking it was when Donna forgot :'( Anyhow, I will blink away my sad tears and hope that my readers will enjoy this chapter and review! Remember how much I love reviews? Well, I do...so please review!**

Donna's Return

"So, I'll just go talk to the woman in charge, Miss Foster, pretending I am interested in getting a job? And you will go ask the information pretending to be a customer?" Rose asked the Doctor as he smirked before walking away. They had gotten signals from the Adipose factories and agreed that something about it seemed suspicious enough to investigate.

Rose, sneaking into an auditorium where Miss Foster was giving a marketing spiel, listened as the woman spoke about the new weight loss pill. "Adipose Industries will change how we lose weight, it is so easy and the fat just walks away. Here are the studies that say it works and I'm sure you have all seen the results."

"Excuse me, but are there any side effects?" Rose asked, standing up and appearing as if she was just asking an innocent question. She barely suppressed a smirk, she loved this part of traveling with the Doctor. The moment when they pretended to be oblivious and heard the lies.

"Oh, of course not! This is not a scam, don't worry about that stuff," Miss Foster replied, giving Rose a terse smile. To her, the young blonde was nothing to worry about. Her plan was working perfectly, a bit too perfect actually.

Although neither of them noticed the other, both Rose and Donna Noble were in the same room. Donna, searching for the Doctor again, had begun to investigate suspicious situations like this. However, when Rose went up to talk to Miss Foster after her presentation, she began to feel uneasy about how easy this would be.

"I feel like you know something sweetheart, I am right, aren't I?" Miss Foster whispered, signaling for two men to pull her away for questioning later. This girl was probably not a threat, but better safe than sorry.

"Oi! You can't just do that to people!" Rose exclaimed, trying to fight against the men, she wasn't going to go down without kicking and screaming. Despite her best attempts, she was unsuccessful and was dragged back into an empty office room to be tied down and trapped.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor, posing as working for Health and Safety, made his was to talk to a person in sales, getting a list that he needed and receiving in return a gold capsule as a complementary gift. That was rather easy in itself, all he had to do now was go interview the customers on the list.

"Oh, well thanks for your time, you have been very helpful," the Doctor said, walking to go get his paper out of the printer mere moments after Donna had walked past and grabbed an identical copy. It was quite ironic, how they were literally feet away but never noticed each other.

Deciding to go investigate, the Doctor and Donna both made their way to go chat with a client about the pill. They had to go see what unusual symptoms were occurring, to make sure they really were dealing with something alien.

"Hello. I'm here with Adipose Industries!" the Doctor exclaimed, flashing his physic paper as he walked into a man's house, questioning him about the project. It was a little odd that he hadn't met up with Rose yet, but she hadn't sent him any signals through their Soul Bond yet, so he assumed it was just that she was just busy with something else.

"I've lost so much weight so fast, I think the line 'the fat just walks away' is true with this product. But, it is odd, I wake up every day at the same time to the sound of the doggy door closing…and I don't have a dog," the man explained, showing the Doctor the door flap. That intrigued the Doctor, something was making that noise, something bad.

"Hmm…maybe it is true, it does walk out the door…" the Doctor whispered, deciding he got everything he needed and biding the man goodbye before he chased after a signal he was receiving. Sadly, he lost the signal at a dead end and had to give up on his search.

Meanwhile, Donna also went to investigate, but was met with more disturbing results as the heavy woman, Nancy, she chatted with disappeared in her bathroom, the only trace of her a small white thing that waved at Donna before it jumped out the window. Deciding that she had enough for one day, Donna went home for a bit before returning to Adipose to hide in the bathroom so she could investigate during the night.

The Doctor, after deciding that Rose should have returned by now, ran back to Adipose Industries to find his wife. Cursing in frustration when Rose was nowhere to be found, the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS to figure out what to do. Finally able to activate the Soul Bond with Rose, the Doctor discovered that Rose was safe at the moment, just held prisoner in the Adipose factory. And that, the Doctor decided, was simply not going to slide with him. No one did that to his wife and got away with it.

…

Rose, after sneaking away when her two guards had begun to nod off, found herself hidden in a bathroom stall when she heard Miss Foster come in and call out for her. Just her luck that it would be noticed that she had escaped. Really, they should have expected her to at least try to run away.

"Found her!" the woman yelled, pushing open Rose's door and pulling her out. Her grip was just a bit too tight and Rose hissed in annoyance.

"Get off of me, what is wrong with you?" Rose screamed out, trying to pull away but was picked up by a big man and carried away towards another room. She managed to get a few good hits at the man, but he just swatted her away and held her tighter.

Donna, after realizing that she was actually safe, sat still for several moments, shocked that she had just heard Rose's voice. She couldn't believe this. She hadn't seen or heard from Rose in more than a year and she never really expected to again. If one thing was for sure it was that if Rose was here the Doctor was most definitely not far behind.

"I've got to find her…if she's here the Doctor must be here. I've found them," Donna mumbled, pushing herself out of the bathroom with the intent of following Rose.

…

Ignoring Rose's taunts, Miss Foster tied Rose down into an office chair, intent on getting her to tell her the truth. Rose just spat at her, glaring at her and proclaiming that she was pitiful and never scared her. "Now, tell me what you know?"

"Not much at all, I just know something bad is going on here and it needs to stop right now! You have something to do with aliens, am I right?" Rose hissed, glaring at the woman who she now believed was evil. Unknowingly, she had gotten herself into a perfect, albeit a bit stupid, situation. When she got out of here, the Doctor sure would have hell to pay from her.

"Well, since you seem to know something already, I'll just tell you before we dispose of you. First of all, every night the fat morphs into an Adipose body. Now, that in itself is harmless, but if I wanted to I could use the human's whole body to make many Adipose's. See, the original breeding planet was closed down and I was chosen to choose another, so I chose Earth!" Miss Foster cackled, enjoying the way the blonde woman was fighting against her bonds. However, Rose, knowing that the Doctor was almost there for her, had to hold back a smile. She had just received all of the pivotal information that she needed. Yep, Rose Tyler "still got it" as the Doctor often enjoyed saying.

"That's illegal! According to the Shadow Proclamation!" Rose said, hoping that by throwing out the phrase the Doctor seemed to use a lot would scare the woman. Plus, she really did love the moment when her enemies realized that she knew much more about aliens than practically any other human.

"I'm their foster mother, I love them," Miss Foster exclaimed, standing up and walking towards Rose. "They need me."

However, the Doctor, using a lift outside the building that window cleaners use, was right outside of the room and had just peeked through the window. He saw Rose fight the urge to turn and look at him and patiently waited for the perfect opportunity to come in. Still, he waited and could hear every word that was said within the room. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor decided it was time, and opened the window, shoving the two gunmen into each other so they knocked heads and fell to the ground when he jumped into the room.

"Doctor!" Rose called out, relieved that the Doctor had found her as he ran up and untied her bounds before turning to face Miss Foster. "Took you long enough, buddy."

Rose, watching as the Doctor pulled her up, shoved her behind his body, and pointed his sonic at her like it was a weapon, noticed something out of the very corner of her eye. Donna, peeking through the door's small window, was signaling to her. That was a shock, it was surprising enough to see the Doctor perched outside the window, but now it was Donna as well.

"What?" Rose mouthed to Donna, shocked to see the red head with a fiery temper only a few feet away. It was a pleasant surprise, to see a familiar face. That didn't happen too often with the Doctor, at least not anymore.

"Oh my god! Rose, I found you!" Donna mouthed back, trying to mime what had happened since they had last seen each other. Forgetting where they were, Rose watched in amusement at the exchange.

Nodding her head as she took in the story, Rose noticed that Miss Foster had stopped speaking and was now staring at her and Donna. Looking back and forth between Rose and Miss Foster, the Doctor couldn't help but let out a chuckle, it was quite a comical scene to observe. "Am I interrupting your conversation?"

"Pretty much!" the Doctor announced, pushing the office chair into Miss Foster's knees so she was momentarily distracted as he grabbed Rose and pulled her out of the door where Donna waited.

Donna automatically pulled Rose in for a hug, but the Doctor yanked them apart immediately. The chair had only paused the woman for a few moments and she sure looked angry and ready to chase after them. "Hey, we can have a little reunion later, as for now, just run!"

Running up the stairs to the roof, the Doctor locked the door before he ran over to the lift he had been in earlier, using his sonic to reprogram it. As usual, he was making up a plan as he went, but he was confident as of now. Plus, he did enjoy the little smirk Rose had on her face as he messed with the lift. One of the things he loved about her was the fact that Rose was up for anything with him, even if it was climbing into a rickety old lift countless feet from the ground without a second thought.

"I've been looking for you two, geez you are hard to find! I've been investigating everything mildly suspicious for a while now, and now here we are!" Donna exclaimed, ignoring the fact that the Doctor was busy. She almost had as much of a gob as him and demanded answers, even if it wasn't a convenient time.

"Really? Why did you want to find us so bad?" Rose asked once Donna stopped to take a breath. She cocked her head to the side and waited for Donna's response, honestly surprised. The last time they had met Donna had seemed rather adamant that she wanted nothing to do with them traveling about the universe.

"My eyes are opened to all the amazing things out there, but I can't just pretend it just doesn't exist. And, I was hoping, I mean, if it's okay, if I could travel with the two of you?"

"Come on, get up here you two!" the Doctor called out after he climbed into the lift, helping both of the women into the lift. He ignored Donna's question for the moment, even avoiding Rose's excited yet probing eyes.

Donna, after realizing that the Doctor was planning on escaping by pulling them down to the bottom, screeched in surprise. She wasn't used to all the running yet and was a bit too proud to admit that she wasn't too fond of heights. "What? You expect us to go in there? They will just pull us back up."

"Trust me, Donna, it'll be fine," Rose said, climbing into the lift and reaching down to pull Donna up. "He's got his screwdriver."

"His screwdriver? Is that some kind of a sex joke?" Donna asked, staring down at the ground fall below in horror. She felt the lift shaking with the wind and felt as if they were about to fall to their deaths any moment. Basically, right now was not the time for a laugh.

The Doctor pulled his sonic out of his pocket to show her, pushing the button so the blue light shone. Noticing that Donna still eyed him suspiciously, the Doctor just rolled his eyes and remembered how thick Donna was at times. It was as if she didn't want to notice anything out of the ordinary. "It's a sonic device. A sonic screwdriver."

However, Miss Foster also had a sonic device of her own, despite the Doctor's announcement that it was highly unlikely. The clean-cut woman made her way with her two henchmen up to the roof, noticing how the lift was missing and immediately realizing what had occurred.

"Oh, he thinks he is such a clever boy…" Miss Foster laughed, pointing her sonic at the controls to stop its descent. This was easy stuff for her and she couldn't allow the trio to escape with the knowledge that they now had.

At the same time the lift lurched to a stop. The group looked up, surprised to see Miss Foster standing on the roof looking down at them. Rose thought the condescending look that the woman had on her face was a bit much and couldn't help but wave at her, a cocky smile on her face as she did so.

"Doctor, what do we do now?" Donna shrieked as the Doctor frantically tried to open a window with his sonic and Rose began to pound on the window with a wrench. "We either hit the ground and die or get pulled up by that insane woman and are killed by her henchmen. Either way we die though…"

"She cut the cord!" Rose screamed out when she noticed Miss Foster burning off one of the wires holding them up and the box suddenly lurched to the side. At the movement, Rose was catapulted off over the side, barely holding onto the wire, and Donna was stuck down in a corner, glaring at the Doctor who remained on the other side of the lift..

"Trust me, he said!" Donna yelled out, trying to reach out for Rose who was dangling onto the wire countless feet from the ground. This was just her luck, to meet up with the Doctor and Rose just in time to die on Earth. All she wanted to do was see the stars again.

**Sooo, how was the beginning of Donna! Please review with comments or anything like that. **

**I love you all and I hope I do better with this story of series four being more descriptive and all of that! If you have any little ideas please let me know...**

**Thanks so much!**

**Gabrielle**


	3. Waving at Fat

**I just finished writing "The End of Time"...Wow, I forgot how much I hated watching that episode. Anyhow, I hope you guys love my version of it...even if it is a long time away from now. I personally love it most out of anything I've written, it's just perfect. I cried writing it, guys... :'(**

**Anyway, I hope you love the ending of the first episode with the brilliant Donna Noble! Next up is Pompeii, and I love love love that episode! Actually, I love every Donna episode! So, if you have any suggestions about what should happen next episode, please review!**

**Also, I don't have a beta reader for this story...so if anyone is particularly interested let me know :)**

**As always, please read on and ENJOY!**

Waving at Fat

The Doctor, thinking fast on his feet, climbed up the wire a bit and pointed his sonic at Miss Foster. He sent a shockwave at her hand, causing her to drop the sonic device. Stretching his body, the Doctor expertly caught her sonic device. With a loud sigh of relief, the Doctor sent a smirk Miss Foster's direction before looking behind him.

"Oi, what are we going to do now? Your wife is about to fall to her death!" Donna shrieked out. Of course she was not enjoying this one bit, and she wasn't the one dangling from a wire. Surprisingly, Rose seemed relatively calm about her predicament. Even smiling broadly at the Doctor when he caught the sonic pen.

"Get you in a minute, love, you doing okay?" the Doctor called out, shifting himself down the wire and extending his hand for Donna to take.

"I'm just dandy, darling," Rose responded, clenching her hands tighter around the wire as a strong gust of wind hit her. "Though it is cutting into my hands just a bit. That aside, how are you doing?"

"Better than you," the Doctor replied, smirking when Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "Just hold on a little bit longer, I'll be there to catch you soon."

Rose just let out a huff of annoyance and closed her eyes, repositioning her hold on the wire without another response.

Reaching down and pulling Donna up with him, the Doctor motioned for her to hang on. They both climbed up the remaining wire up to a window that wasn't deadlocked. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor quickly opened the window. With a smile at Donna, the Doctor jumped through the window, helping Donna through seconds later.

"You can't just do that? Run without explaining anything!" Donna yelled when the Doctor bolted away the moment her feet touched the ground. Realizing that she wasn't going to get a response, Donna ran after him, huffing that she hadn't run this much in years. Making their way down the stairs, they eventually found the correct room. Rose's trainer-clad feet were swinging back and lightly kicking at the unmoving window.

A humongous smile filling his face, the Doctor ran over to the window, quickly pushing it open. "I've got you," the Doctor called out as he wrapped his arms around Rose's dangling legs. Donna was surprised by Rose's actions. She just let go the moment the Doctor said that, completely trusting that he was going to be able to catch her.

"Sorry about that, Rosie," the Doctor said when he pulled her into the room.

With her arms still around his neck and in his arms, Rose pulled down one hand and positioned it in front of the Doctor's face. "Look at my poor hand," Rose exclaimed as she wiggled her hand about. She didn't seem to be that concerned about it, but Donna thought it looked painful. The middle of Rose's hand where she had been gripping onto the wire was completely red, a bit of blood coming from the cuts.

"I'll fix that up the moment we get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor took his hand into his, glancing up at her as he lightly kissed her wounded hands. After that he planted a quick kiss of her lips before he placed her back on her feet. Right after that they heard the noise of someone's footsteps, they all ran out of the room away from Miss Foster and the men with the guns as they flew down the staircase.

Running right into Miss Foster in the office area, the woman actually cackled at the good timing. "You thought you could stop me…"

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, keeping her usual cool in front of the monster of a woman. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

Miss Foster paused for just a second, her eyes scrunching in confusion before she responded again. "Yes, yes I do," she explained. It made perfect sense to her, anyway. "Our breeding planet was destroyed and it was up to me to find a new one."

"But that's illegal," the Doctor said to the blonde woman. "The Earth can't be used for that and I'm sure you know that. What will happen when you get back home?"

"I'll be welcomed back a hero!" she announced, smirking at her plan. "The human race is the perfect host for the Adipose babies. So much fat exists here…and so much excess. And in times of emergency I can even use bone and other organs to form them."

Donna, having been quiet for a bit, decided it was her turn to step up. "But those people…you are going to kill all of those people. Don't you care about how much you are hurting this planet? Just for the sake of a few Adipose babies?"

"Hardly matters," Miss Foster laughed, pointing at her guards to raise their guns. "They are just babies and I am their mother and have to do everything to protect them. And, as of now, you three are the only ones who know about this. Just think how easy it would be to quiet the little annoyances right now…"

"Matron, please, give it up before I make you," the Doctor said, holding up his hands to symbolize that he would work with her peacefully. He understood that she honestly didn't mean any harm here. To her, the Earth was just an uncivilized planet that she could cultivate for her children. No harm done to any of the parties involved. However, she didn't know how much potential the past apes possessed, how much chaos she was leaving in her wake.

"Nope, but your deaths should be quick!" Miss Foster announced, snapping her fingers to order the men to shot them. "That can be my one kindness."

"Wait a moment, I have always wondered what would happen if you point two sonic devices at each other…" Rose exclaimed seconds before the men fired. She grabbed the devices from the Doctor's confused hands and pointed them towards each other, hoping that she had selected the right setting for this to work. Thankfully, her actions caused the sonic devices to emit a high pitch frequency sound that distracted their attackers for a few moments so that they had a chance to escape.

Running through a corridor with their attackers right on their heels, the Doctor stopped at a cupboard. Glancing back at the two confused woman behind him and began to throw everything out of it so that there was room for them to squeeze inside. "Brilliant, isn't my Rose just brilliant?"

Rose just smiled at his praise, handing him back the sonic devices. However, Donna was not amused one bit about what was still happening. "Are we going to hide in a closet…?" Donna mumbled sarcastically as the Doctor yanked her into the room. It was a tight squeeze and she had no idea what his plan was. Surely Miss Foster would be able to find them in there rather quickly. "Now, I don't care what sort of fetish you have with supply closets, but this isn't going to help the situation right now. She is going to kill everyone out there!"

"Shut up for a moment and get in here," the Doctor said, slamming the door shut behind her. "And we aren't just hiding right now either. Nope, there is a control panel in this room that I can use to override her choice to enhance the formation and kill everyone taking the pills. And now I can access them without a sweat now that I nabbed her sonic pen," the Doctor proudly announced, pushing back a brook. A plain wall was there until the Doctor effectively shoved it away, using the sonic pen to open something. As he said earlier, the wall opened to reveal a very complex looking system of controls. Just the thing he had been looking for.

While the Doctor was doing some handiwork on the wires, Donna spoke up again. "You look so much older, both of you do…"

"Whelp, it's been a while since we last saw you," the Doctor mumbled, preparing himself for the question that would inevitably come next. This was why he hated domestics, the constant questioning that came with it. You couldn't just brush it off and run away in a situation like this either.

"Is it still just you two then? No one else?"

"We took this woman named Martha with us for a few trips," Rose explained, smiling as she remembered her friend. "She was studying to be a proper doctor and she was magnificent. Saved the world too. But she decided to stay at home and look after her family and all of that… But then we saw Jack a few times as well. You would have liked him, everyone does. But they all had to leave, they always do. So, it is just us for now," Rose said, looking down at her feet as the Doctor continued to mess with the wires.

"I'm glad you found someone else then," Donna said, not noticing Rose's wince as she prepared for what was obviously going to come next. "I just want to say how sorry I am again…about your baby. I feel partly responsible for everything that happened and I just feel terrible about it all. I know it still hurts both of you and I get it if you don't want to mention it again," Donna said, noticing the way Rose turned to examine a mark in the wall.

After a few moments of silence which Donna took as a cue to never bring the subject up first again, the Doctor suddenly spoke up. "I thought you were going to travel?"

Donna explained how she was, and did go to Egypt, but it was still her same old life and she yearned for something more, but couldn't find it. She had expected to feel something different, but she just didn't. It was all so commercial and although she had tried to enjoy it, something was reminding her of how much more she could have seen and done.

"You can come with us, you know. I don't think the Doctor asked last time, but I can ask for him now. Do you want to Donna?" Rose asked, hoping her husband would be okay with her sudden invitation. "I would love it personally…"

Before she could respond or look to see what the Doctor had reacted like, Miss Foster switched on the machine. With the machine on full power, it would induce every single one of the Adipose to be born, killing one mission people in the process as well. The Doctor immediately flew into overdrive, using the gold capsule to override the system. However, the power was suddenly doubled and the Doctor mumbled that it was too much and he couldn't save them.

"Doctor! Donna has a capsule!" Rose shrieked, noticing that Donna had just pulled out exactly what they needed from her jacket pocket.

Grabbing the capsule, the Doctor overrode the system, making it impossible for Miss Foster to turn it back on again. They had done it just in time, saved the Earth once again.

…

As the people on Earth down below celebrated, the Doctor, Rose, and Donna stood on the roof, watching as the spaceship that would take the Adipose home appeared in the sky. It was strangely pleasant, the calm after the storm in a way. After everything they had been through that day, it was relaxing to see the spaceship appear to take the babies away from Earth.

"I think it's time you've got one of these, Rose," the Doctor announced out of nowhere, pulling out Miss Foster's sonic pen out of his jacket.

Rose's eyes practically flew wide open as she snatched the sonic device out of the Doctor's hand. "Seriously? You mean I can actually have one?"

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, smiling at Rose's excited expression as she examined the pen. "I was actually going to make you a pink one soon, but this is easier. So, now you have one too!"

"I don't know all of the settings on this one…" Rose mumbled, switching to the few ones that she did know and making sure that they worked.

The Doctor just laughed at her confused expression before responding. "There are times when I don't even know what mine do! But don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know. This'll make me feel a lot better too, now if you get locked in jail again without me you can just sonic yourself out!"

Donna, not listening to their conversation, put all of her attention on the adorable Adipose babies. "You are just letting them go?" Donna asked, watching as the thousands of little fat people were beamed up.

"He would never hurt them," Rose replied, her voice spilling with confidence. "After all, they are just babies. They can't help where they came from and we can't punish them for that," Rose said, smiling as she waved at the Adipose.

Donna and the Doctor soon began to wave as well, to which Donna began to laugh, hardly believing she was waving at people's fat.

"Look! It's Miss Foster!" the Doctor exclaimed as she floated up towards them.

"Goodbye, Doctor. I hope to see you again…well, never!" she laughed, believing everything would go exactly as she planned. And, as of now, it had. She had produced thousands of Adipose babies and now she was going to go home to be their mother.

"No! You aren't safe! They know you broke the law…" the Doctor began, but before he could finish the beam let go of Miss Foster and she fell to her death.

…

"Oh! Give me a tour of the TARDIS!" Donna exclaimed, dragging Rose towards where she had parked her car to get some luggage. After Miss Foster died Donna had become very enthusiastic, explaining that she had packed ages ago. She had been hoping to see them again and wasn't going to stay on Earth and regret it ever again.

"Wait, the TARDIS is parked right by you, it's like destiny," Rose muttered, noticing how the TARDIS was only feet away from Donna's car. While she said the words, Rose couldn't help but stumble backwards into the Doctor. For a second she had been extremely dizzy, as if something terrible was happening. However, with the Doctor's steadying form behind her, Rose took a deep breath, hoping to clear her head.

They both watched in amazement as Donna pulled out countless bags from her trunk, even a hat box, much to Rose's proclamation that she didn't have any hats. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, knowing how much Rose sneered at hats in the past. While Donna's back was turned, the Doctor leaned down to whisper in Rose's ear. "Rose, are you sure you want her to come?"

"Of course! Why, don't you want her to?" Rose whispered to the Doctor, surprised that he was not enthusiastic about their new companion. It seemed like exactly what they needed right now.

Turning Rose so that Donna couldn't see them talking, the Doctor spoke. "Sweetheart, we haven't really had a full time companion since we have been together. I mean, we had Jack and Martha, but they were there sporadically for little trips. This will change a lot of things, Rose. And I don't know if I can handle making sure another person doesn't get hurt."

"I can take care of myself you know," Rose announced, offended that the Doctor thought of her as a nuisance. "I am the one saving your life half the time, don't act like I'm the one acting like a damsel in distress all the time."

"Rose…look at me. You seem to have a knack for getting yourself into trouble and you know it too. It is just going to keep getting harder and harder to keep you safe if Donna is there. And if we have a baby sometime soon like we want to it'll be even more so."

Just then, Donna noticed that the Doctor seemed hesitant about inviting her onboard. "Do you not want me to come? I won't crowd you two or anything if that is what you are worried about."

"Don't mind the daft alien, I want you to come Donna. I'll show you around while he gets your luggage into the TARDIS," Rose said, pulling Donna into the TARDIS as she gave the Doctor a look that clearly said that was the end of the discussion.

"Wait, why don't you want me to come?" Donna asked, turning to look at the Doctor.

"It's dangerous out there, you know that. I can't always ensure that you will be safe. Rose just wants a mate."

Donna, hearing 'to' instead of an 'a', yelled out. "What? Rose wants 'to mate'? I thought you were her mate, what kind of messed up sex alien are you? I refuse to have a threesome with you, you long skinny strip of nothing!"

"I just want a female friend, Donna! As you can tell, the Doctor is awkward at times…and I would love to have someone to chat with," Rose exclaimed, giggling at Donna's comment. This woman was just becoming more likeable every time she opened up her big mouth. Especially when she talked to the Doctor, it took a special type of person to keep the Time Lord in line.

"Well, I need to get my keys over there. Be back in a sec!" Donna called out, walking over to her car to do her task.

As she explained to her mother where she would leave the car keys on the phone, she noticed an attractive man standing in the shadows.

"Hey, can you tell my mother where I put my keys?" Donna asked the man, thanking him before she ran back onto the TARDIS.

…

"So, what do we do on this ship?" Donna asked as she walked back onto the TARDIS.

"Well, whatever you do at home, I guess," Rose mumbled, thinking back to the time long ago when she had a boring life working at a shop. She was so thankful that wasn't her life anymore. Even with all the running and jeopardy friendly life, Rose had never once regretted her decision to travel with the Doctor.

"I mean, do you sleep and eat here? Do you ever stay on here for more than a day?"

"Oh, well, it depends. We go on adventures a lot to different planets and such, but we usually make it back to the TARDIS to sleep. Sometimes Rose and I spend weeks just floating around the vortex, but that doesn't happen that much anymore. Anyhow, since you are new here we will probably go to many exciting places," the Doctor explained, winking at Rose as Donna grew excited about her new life. "We have the whole universe to explore, where do you want to go first?"

"Can you take me so that my Gramps can see that I made it back to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

Now flying where the old man could see her, Donna stuck her head out and waved at her grandfather, glad to show him that she had finally done it, and was off to see the stars and save the world.

**There it is, three chapters down! Now like forty more to go...this'll story be longer than the others! In fact, once I'm done with this one I am going to go edit and add more description to my first two stories in this series. I should, right?**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter and I will post the next chapter soon! Please review and I shall love you forever! I love reviews and I haven't been getting that many...so if you want me to stay motivated please review!**

**Thanks for reading and being generally awesome, **

**Gabrielle**


	4. Ancient Pompeii

**First of all, I was glad to see the multiple reviews! Please continue reviewing, I really do appreciate it.**

**Anyhow, here is Pompeii! Don't worry, things will get better after this I'm still trying to capture the dynamics between everyone! So just stick with me and read on. **

**I mentioned last time, but once more Beta help?**

**Please read and enjoy, thanks so much!**

Ancient Pompeii

"Are you joshing with me, alien boy? We are really in Rome?" Donna shrieked out, running out of the TARDIS and looking around at the ancient marketplace. Knowing that she deserved something impressive, the Doctor had decided to take her to Earth's past. He had taken Rose to Rome a while ago and she hadn't asked to go back since. Apparently she was not fond of being turned into a statue.

"You are lucky Donna! You got to go somewhere amazing your first trip, but the Doctor took me to watch the Earth explode on our first date," Rose said, walking over to a man and touching the artifacts she had seen in museums. She often forgot about how much there was to see on the same planet she had been born in, usually wanting to go explore other galaxies millions of light years away.

"Oi, I got you chips," the Doctor said, leading the group deeper into the city. He looked around at the little vendors on the streets, thinking that no matter where you were people were always trying to sell something.

"And I paid…and you say you are a gentleman, making a lady pay on the first date," Rose announced, getting distracted by a necklace being sold.

While Rose was trying to barter with the man, Donna spoke up. "Wait a minute…they are speaking English!" Donna exclaimed, thinking she had figured it all out. "We are in Epcot or something, aren't we? Rose is over there speaking to that man."

"She's talking in Latin," the Doctor explained.

"Rose knows Latin?" Donna asked, her respect for the blonde growing.

"Nope," Rose said, coming up behind Rose after deciding the vendor was trying to rip her off. "I only know English and a little bit of some other alien languages. The TARDIS translates it for you. And before you try, don't try to talk in what Latin you know with them because they will just think you are speaking Norwegian or something."

The Doctor, scoffing at Rose's adept explanation, led the girls towards where he thought the Coliseum was, but was finding himself confused. They should have reached there before. After all it was a major landmark in the middle of the city and should be seen when they were anywhere near it.

"Doctor, I think we are in Pompeii," Rose whispered, pointing towards the mountain spewing smoke not far away from the city. She wasn't all that surprised, after all the Doctor often got his coordinates wrong.

"This is bad, very bad. We have to get back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled out, sprinting back to where he had parked the TARDIS. "It's volcano day!"

Noticing that it was simply gone, Donna immediately began to yell at the Doctor. "You just never thought about anyone thinking anything odd about a police box? I mean, no one's ever caught it on fire or something like that?"

Well Donna and the Doctor argued, Rose went down to business. She walked over to the vendor she had been talking to, asking him if he knew what happened with a big blue box that was sitting over there. "Oh, a pretty one you are…with such exotic clothes. Perhaps, if you give me a few minutes with you, I can tell you about your blue thing." the shopkeeper whispered in response, reaching out his hand to stroke Rose's hand.

"I think not," the Doctor said, surprising the man when he was directly behind him, pointing his sonic screwdriver at his head. "Now, you tell me where the box went right now."

After telling him that he had sold the TARDIS to a wealthy family, the group made their way towards the home of Lucius Caecilius Iucundus, a marble sculptor, not noticing the woman watching them go.

…

"Hello, sir. Sorry to barge in…" Rose began as Caecilius tried to usher them out of his home, assuming that they were there to buy something from him. She assumed if they were going to get the TARDIS back from him they would have to at least act polite at the beginning.

"Hello, we are here for an inspection," the Doctor said, flashing his physic paper as qualifications as he usually did. "I'm Spartacus."

Donna, not realizing what she was saying before the words were already out of her mouth, responded as well. "My name is Spartacus."

"I'm Rose," Rose said, laughing at the shocked looks the Doctor and Donna were exchanging as they had accidently chosen the same codename. Unlike them, Rose didn't see anything wrong with using her real name, as it was much less obvious than them choosing the same name. It appeared as if the Doctor and Donna were hitting it off better than she had ever expected.

While Caecilius tried to get his wife and son, Quintus, appropriate for company, Rose noticed the TARDIS sitting in the corner of the room as if it was a piece of art and nudged the Doctor, pointing towards the ship. It was strange to think these people, without even trying to open the door, they had accepted it as art and put it on display in their home.

"Well, what do we have here?" the Doctor asked, walking towards the TARDIS and acting as if he was inspecting the blue box for danger. "This sure is unique. Not something I've seen before."

"It seems as if we may need to confiscate this from you to examine it, sorry for the inconvenience," Rose exclaimed, hiding her smile behind her hands at Caecilius's dramatic response to her words. After this whole experience she may ask the Doctor to take her to watch an original production of Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_, she felt like she would appreciate it more now.

Donna, remembering what was going to occur in Pompeii the next day, opened her mouth without thinking. She was going to take advantage of their time in the past, perhaps even save a few lives. "What are you up to tomorrow? Think you should have a holiday of some sorts? I've heard it is supposed to be very nice across the sea."

"Donna," the Doctor warned, knowing that this was a fixed point in time. After all this, assuming that Donna would continue traveling with them, he would have to explain what she wasn't allowed to do as it could change the whole course of history. "I'm sorry, seems like Spartacus here is a little bit confused, that's all."

Just then, an important looking man swept into the room, flanked by several guards as he called the room to order. The family responded dramatically, as if they wanted to get away from the man.

"What have I heard about your daughter Evelina?" the man asked, walking up to the fragile looking girl and examining her. He appeared as if he was almost jealous.

"She has been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood to make prophecies and she has made incredible progress," Caecilius replied, trying to get the man out of his home and stop pestering his daughter.

Listening to the conversation, the trio understood that the man was a local augur named Lucius Petrus Dextrus and was feeling pressured by the powers of the Sisterhood. Apparently he only thought men were capable of receiving such messages. However, he had stopped his tirade and was now examining a marble circuit board.

Right before they were to enter the TARDIS, Evelina spoke up in an odd voice. "I think a man as wise and old as him should know what they mean, a Doctor he is."

"What? How do you know my name?" the Doctor exclaimed, walking up to where Evelina stood. There was something about the way she was looking at him, like she could see into his very soul.

"Your real name is hidden, but you know it, don't you?" she said, looking towards Rose. Rose's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't say his name, she could only say it to the Doctor. "You, you are a mystery to me, Rose Tyler. You used to be of the Powell Estates, but what are you now?"

"Oi, don't talk to Rose," the Doctor muttered, knowing that the girl appeared as if she actually had the gift of sight and who knows what she would say to his Rose. He himself had heard a prophecy involving Rose and he never wanted her to know it.

Lucius, trying to upstage Evelina's words, spoke up again. "You think you have authority? You think you are still a Lord of Time?"

"And you, Noble, Donna Noble, so far from home," Evelina said, her eyes glazing over as she spoke. She looked as if she was about to fall over, but no one was moving towards her to help.

"Daughter of London. Your journey will end, and it shall break many hearts," Lucius predicted, pointing at Donna. "Your fragile mind will never know."

Rose, shrunk back against the Doctor, knowing that she was next as all sets of eyes were on her at the moment. However, the Doctor spoke up first. "Stop it, just stop it!"

"This is a warning, Doctor," Lucius said. His eyes were cold and he looked like he was glowing in an odd way. "Your undoing is near. The child will destroy you.

Immediately after that, Evelina turned to Rose. "Your pain has only just began, just wait ex daughter of London. The lights will go out and you will be left in the dark alone, only you, with no one to save you. The Doctor will be gone, embrace the wolf inside of you," Evelina gasped, practically falling to the ground as a shaking came upon the room and the speaking of prophecies was ended.

…

"Doctor, what did she mean?" Rose whispered, too scared to leave his side and go near Evelina. "The child will be your undoing? Did she mean our baby?"

"Rose, listen to me, I am never going to leave you where you will be scared and alone in the dark," the Doctor comforted her, ignoring Rose's concerns about what Lucius had said to him. He placed a light kiss on her lips as an odd sensation filled him that told his that what Evelina had said was true.

"Pinky promise?" Rose teased, smiling up at him as he linked his pinky finger with hers before she turned to get some new clothes that were more appropriate for their location.

Finding Donna as they dressed in exquisite togas of a beautiful purple material, Donna explained the odd encounter she had just had. "Rose, her arm was stone, like real stone."

"Stone? Really? We need to tell the Doctor but first I feel like I need to warn Evelina," Rose said, pitying the young girl who obviously didn't want to spend the rest of her life with the Sisterhood. She quickly got dressed in a blue toga as Donna wondered if the Doctor would get mad if it had been Rose's idea. She assumed he would forgive her in a second.

"Are you sure? Won't the Doctor get mad?" Donna checked.

"So? He will be mad for a minute but he won't blame me," Rose explained, leading Donna back to where Evelina lay. They were going to warn her, it wasn't fair that she was going to die tomorrow. No one deserved to die that way.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor sat over the strange vents that emitted steam from below the ground in the home. He had noticed them steaming while the predictions were being given and he felt like they were important.

"What are these used for?" the Doctor asked Caecilius, turning to the man who he knew would tell him the truth. Besides the fact that he had bought the TARDIS, he thought the man would be willing to help him.

"Evelina breathes in the vapors in order to get her visions. The odd thing is, until a few months ago all of the prophecies were a little bit off, but now they are startlingly correct," Caecilius explained, worrying that something bad was happening to his daughter and the city of Pompeii.

"What is down there?" the Doctor asked, leaning over the vent and looking into the depths of darkness. He swore he heard something down there, a faint noise of someone roaring.

After Caecilius answered him, the Doctor got an evil idea to go see what Lucius was really up to, as he got a bad vibe off of that man. Especially if he had the marble circuit board.

"Your son, where is he?" the Doctor questioned, making his way to Quintus's location, knowing the boy had great potential ahead of him. He just needed to help him see it.

"Quintus, I need some help, would you maybe accompany me?" the Doctor said, sticking his head in and seeing the boy lounged out on a couch, unwilling to move.

"No, I am tired," the boy complained, not wanting to get involved in the strange happenings that honestly scared him down to the core. He was worried about his sister, she was frail and weak. There was something wrong with the Sisterhood, something sinister.

"Really? I just need to find Lucius's home and you seem like a smart choice," the Doctor said, smiling when he finally broke the boy's defenses and got him agree to help him.

Leading him through the empty streets with a torch, the Doctor and Quintus slowly approached Lucius's house, sneaking into what they thought was an empty house.

Walking right up to the completed marble circuit board, the Doctor shoved on his glasses and began to study the code, hoping he could figure something out about what all was happening with the situation.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked, walking up behind them and catching them. The Doctor had sworn he was alone in the room, but apparently Lucius had been lurking not far away.

"I can help you, crack the code," the Doctor exclaimed, relieved when Lucius agreed and he got to work organizing the boards so that they were all set up right and he could correctly read the circuit boards made out of marble.

Realizing it was an energy converter, the Doctor turned and confronted the man, asking him what it was for as Lucius ordered for his guards to seize the Doctor. He knew too much and he got what she needed from him, the code cracked.

"Wait, let's shake hands like men," the Doctor said, getting a realization about something, as he grabbed the hand and yanked at it, pulling off his arm as it fell to the ground, completely stone. There was definitely something happening, something alien.

Rushing out of the room, the Doctor and Quintus were on the street when they felt a banging beneath them, coming towards them as the monster traveled underneath them.

…

"Isn't it lovely?" Rose asked Evelina, twirling around in her toga until the girl laughed. She needed to gain her trust so that she would believe her about the horrific fate of Pompeii.

Donna, not happy with Rose's decision, settled on the bed, just watching the exchange unhappily, sort of freaked out by the eyes drawn on the back of the girl's hands.

"Tell me, what happens tomorrow?" Rose questioned, appearing merely curious as Evelina put her palms over her face so the drawn on eyes faced out, searching her predictions for knowledge.

"Nothing special, why?" Evelina asked, explaining how she saw a normal day. "The sun rises and the sun sets."

"I have a prophecy and it is completely true. I'm not supposed to tell, but you have to know. Tomorrow the mountain will explode and destroy Pompeii, you need to get out of her, go anywhere to save your lives," Rose gasped, feeling terrible as soon as the words left her mouth. There was no way that the Doctor would be fine with what she had just told her. It could change the future.

Before anyone could speak again, a loud banging sound interrupted them and they all ran into the main room just as the Doctor ran in. Everything was falling down and the noise was coming from underneath them, but they couldn't see what it was yet.

"Rose, it's here! Get behind me!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing onto Rose as he rushed towards the vent where a terrifying rock and lava creature rose and turned towards them. It was bright red and glowing, its intent to kill everyone.

While everyone screamed about the monster being an angry god, the Doctor pulled out a small water gun, looking rather ridiculous as he sprayed the monster at it until it dissolved in front of their eyes. If it was any other situation, Rose would have laughed, but not today. All of these people, they were going to die. And there was something here, something alien. Something that had caused the eruption at Pompeii.

"That was a Pyrovile," the Doctor explained, turning towards the shocked group that had been sure they were going to die. "Destroyed with water," he laughed, shaking about his water gun.

As the Doctor continued to tell his narrative of what had happened, Rose noticed something by the window. She walked over, sure that she should investigate whoever was out there. Maybe they needed her help. Before she had a chance to scream for help, Rose felt a hand wrap around her mouth as everything around her turned black and she was dragged away from the Doctor and Donna to her death.

**Anyway, how was it? Please review and I shall love you even more than I do now! I love reviews and I haven't been getting that many...so if you want me to stay motivated please review!**

**Thanks for reading and being generally fantastic, **

**Gabrielle**


	5. Exploding a Mountain

**Sorry about the late update! I am basically done with this whole series now and am not continuing into season 5! So...take that as you want. **

**Enjoy and please review! **

**(sorry for the short intro)**

Exploding a Mountain

"Rose? Donna?" the Doctor asked, turning to see Donna standing behind him but Rose nowhere in sight.

Rose, kidnapped by the Sisterhood, found herself on a table, about to be sacrificed for her prophecy about the destruction of Pompeii.

"Doctor? Where are you?" Rose whispered, closing her eyes as the knife descended towards her and she wondered if this was what Evelina's prediction had been.

"Oi! Hands off my wife!" the Doctor yelled, walking into the room with Donna trailing behind him as he broke open the circle and helped Rose off of the table, holding her against his side as the Sisterhood turned to face him.

"You need to speak to the high priestess," the Sisterhood chanted, kneeling on the ground before a sheet that hid the woman.

Walking up to them, Rose reached out and grabbed Donna's hand tightly, watching in horror as the curtain was lifted and the high priestess emerged, a terrifying looking monster that was completely made of stone.

"How dare you insult me, I am power!" the thing screeched, getting up and trying to attack the trio.

Knowing it was not going to end well, Donna noticed a vent and pulled the couple with her, yanking open the vent and jumping inside, calling up that it was safe as the Sisterhood loomed nearer.

The Doctor jumped in quickly, reaching up and helping Rose inside what appeared to be a rocky and hot chamber underground.

"Where are we?" Rose whispered as the Doctor led them deeper inside the fiery tunnels.

"We are under Mount Vesuvius."

"Wait, are the aliens going to blow up the mountain and destroy Pompeii? Are we going to save everyone?" Donna asked, confused as to what was really occurring.

The Doctor took a few breaths before answering. "I can't save them, this is a fixed point in history. It can't be changed."

"What? You saved me before and I know if anything happened to Rose you would tear the universes apart to get her back," Donna gasped, shocked that 20,000 people were sure to die that day.

"Donna, there is nothing we can do. I know it hurts…it'll be okay," Rose whispered, blinking back tears as she squeezed Donna's arm reassuringly.

"That doesn't make it alright, it makes us monsters, not stopping the death," Donna exclaimed as a strange roaring noise began to reverberate around them.

Noticing several Pyrovile around the giant room they walked into, the Doctor pulled out his water gun, running around the room attempting to kill the monster with his water.

Just then, Lucius appeared, screaming so they would pay attention to his story of the great advances the alien race had and all they could be.

"We shall use this world for our own use, it will boil, and everything can be morphed with enough heat!" Lucius roared, pleased that his plan to convert the humans to Pyroviles seemed to be going according to his plan and take over the Earth as the Doctor, Rose, and Donna struggled for an escape.

…

Now hidden inside of the chamber like rock, the Doctor realized what he must do. In front of him lay the controls that could blow up the entire mountain and destroy the Pyrovile and save the Earth, but destroy the city of Pompeii.

"I can't do it, I can't be this monster," he whispered, backing away from the giant lever, not wanting to be responsible for 20,000 people's deaths.

"Doctor, you have to, we have to," Rose murmured, walking up to press down on the lever by herself.

Pulling Rose back, the Doctor forbid her and Donna from going near the control that would make them killers. "Rose, I can't let you do this! Don't you see? You are so pure and perfect and I can't let you feel such guilt."

"I'm not a child, I have seen pain and death, I turned a race of Daleks to dust, I am not innocent and don't treat me like that. I am your equal and you cannot control me, Doctor. Now, I am going to press the lever and blow up Vesuvius to save the world. Are you going to join me?" Rose said, her voice, though wavering slightly, was strong in her decision.

"Rose, please, I love you," the Doctor whispered, taking her face into his hands and pressing his forehead against hers so she would be forced to look into his eyes.

Rose, knowing what he wanted her to see in his eyes, replied. "I think your eyes are beautiful, but so old and sad. They are so deep and I can see you, truly you, in them, and I love him."

"I agree with Rose, we need to do this," Donna exclaimed, walking next to Rose and placing her hand over hers.

Realizing that neither woman was going to back down, the Doctor reluctantly placed his hand upon theirs, pressing his face into Rose's hair to smell her wonderful scent as they all pressed down on the lever, unsure if even they would make it out of the now active volcano.

The world around them exploded as the Pyrovile were destroyed, ejecting them out of the volcano in their escape pod as they flew around the small space, flipping as the rock hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked Rose, checking her for injuries, as her head smacked against the side, as they exited the space to see the mountain exploding in front of their eyes.

"Run!" Rose suggested, grabbing onto both Donna's and the Doctor's hands as they sprinted away from the explosion and towards the safety of the TARDIS.

Running through the city, the Doctor and Rose stared straight ahead, trying not to hear the horrified screams of Pompeii's inhabitants. However, Donna did not do the same thing as she tried to save a young boy from his death, only to have him yanked out of his arms by his mother.

"Doctor!" Donna screeched when they reached the room where the TARDIS was parked and where Caecilius's family sat huddled in a corner, holding on to each other as their world went up in flames.

Rose, after a broken sorry to the family, ran right after the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"No!" Donna shrieked, unable to leave the family to their horrendous death that she herself had caused without even trying to help, glaring at the TARDIS.

…

"DOCTOR! Look at me! Go back!" Donna shrieked, running up to the Doctor who was messing with the controls.

"Donna, please…" Rose whispered, walking up to the crying woman and attempting to pull her in for a hug.

"No! How dare you stand there and act like this is okay? How can you do that, you are human. How can you look into his face and say that you love him when all that surrounds him is death?" Donna yelled back, rushing up to the Doctor after pushing Rose away.

"He saved the world, Donna!"

"He didn't even save your baby! He just let her die…I bet he knew what to do, he just didn't care enough to do it." Donna shrieked, immediately regretting her words the moment she spoke them.

Rose, making a squeaking noise in the back of her throat, slapped Donna right on the face before she turned and ran out of the room. A heavy silence filling the room, Donna looked up to the Doctor who was standing as still as a statue in front of the controls.

"That's it, I'm done with you, and I am taking you back home this instant. Don't you dare try to find us again, you had no right to say that to Rose. How dare you think I wouldn't do everything I could to save my child? If I could, I would go back and save her and my home planet, but I can't…don't you see, I just can't. I can't," the Doctor said, his voice icily cold as he turned to glare at Donna.

Donna, unable to let the matter go, choked out a few final words. "Please, just save someone, just one person."

The Doctor, knowing that it was possible, returned to the ancient city to save Lucius's family.

Stepping back into the TARDIS, Donna was surprised to see Rose sitting on the jump seat. Although her eyes made it obvious she had been crying, she was smiling at her.

"Rose…I am so sorry…I had absolutely no right to say those terrible things to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Donna spoke the moment she noticed Rose was present.

"Of course I can, Donna. I shouldn't have slapped you like that, I wasn't thinking about how hard this must be for you," Rose said, getting up and pulling Donna in for a hug. "So, where are we going next, Doc?"

"We are going to take Donna back home," the Doctor stated, walking over to the controls.

"Doctor! Why? I'm not mad at her, I want her to stay with us," Rose exclaimed, running up to her husband and pulling him down to face her.

The Doctor, after turning his eyes to glare at Donna, who stood still in the doorway, responded. "She can't come with us, sweetheart. I can't let someone stay on the TARDIS when they would hurt you in such a way."

"NO! It is my decision too…and I say she stays! Please, just give her another chance!" Rose screamed, actually stomping her foot in frustration.

"I'm not parking the ship unless it is at her door," the Doctor said, firm in his resolve.

"It's okay, Rose. I deserve it," Donna murmured, feeling awkward witnessing the couple's argument.

The Doctor, knowing from the look on Rose's face that she wasn't going to back down either, turned towards Donna, pointing his finger at her. "You…I'll deal with you later. For now you can stay tonight while I convince Rose that we are better without other companions meddling."

Donna, watching as the Doctor yanked Rose's hand and pulled her down a dark hallway, stood in the room awkwardly for several moments, finally finding her room and falling into a fitful sleep, hoping that she was allowed to go on more adventures.


	6. The Beach Distraction

**So the aftermath of Pompeii is here! After this we will get back to awesome Doctor and Donna bickering!**

**Please read on and review!**

The Beach Distraction

Since their adventure to Pompeii, things had been tense with Donna. Despite Rose's constant pestering, the Doctor had yet to say more than a few words to Donna and practically pulled Rose away whenever he saw her talking to her. Donna knew he had a right to be mad, but she was beginning to think it was getting a bit ridiculous, as Rose had moved on and forgiven her a full two weeks ago.

"Listen, Donna, I know you think this is all so terrible, but you can't even imagine all the beauty the Doctor has shown me. Don't worry, he will come around and take you somewhere…we usually go places, but he is refusing to land the TARDIS anywhere but to get you back home," Rose said to Donna as she met her in the kitchen and handed her a mug of tea.

"He hates me that much?"

"No, he doesn't hate you…I mean, he isn't your biggest fan at the moment. Thankfully you have me on your side though, that's why he hasn't forced you to leave by now," Rose explained, giving her new friend a soft smile.

"So, he is just mad about what I said…about…well, you know," Donna murmured, wincing as she remembered her cruel words to Rose about the Doctor refusing to even save their child.

Rose, her eyes refusing to meet Donna's, continued. "Yeah…the Doctor is very protective of me…and if anyone does anything to hurt me I don't know if he will ever forgive them. Especially about that particular topic…"

"Rose, I had no right to say that to you…no right at all and I didn't mean it, I know he couldn't have done anything," Donna said, feeling terrible that she had caused the tears that were currently beginning to roll down Rose's cheeks.

"It's okay…you know what…I'm going to go talk to the Doctor, convince him to give it one more go," Rose said, pushing herself away from the table and leaving the kitchen.

Donna, curiosity getting the best of her, followed Rose, wondering where she was going to go. Seeing Rose stop inside the console room and walk up to the Doctor, Donna watched and listened for their conversation.

"Doctor…can we please take Donna somewhere? I am getting so bored of not going anywhere! Please, do it for me!" Rose squealed, pulling the Doctor up from where he was perched examining some buttons.

"No, Rose. No, we have had this conversation before. You heard what she said to you, I won't let anyone treat you like that," the Doctor said, ignoring Rose's protests. "But, if you really want to…I was thinking someplace you and I could go alone."

"Doctor, don't distract me from this, you know I won't give up on her."

"Rose…remember our conversation about what we would do if you hadn't gotten pregnant in a few months? Well, it has been a while since then and I might just take you up on your offer," the Doctor explained, a big smile lighting up his face.

Donna, having to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp, was shocked by what she had just heard. Apparently…the Doctor and Rose were trying to have a baby.

Snapping back to the room in front of her, Donna pressed forward a bit more, wanting to hear every word. "Really? You mean we will go to another planet to find something that would help me get pregnant?"

"Precisely! Actually, I've been researching a bit and there is this one drug that ensures conception, but I wouldn't want to try that one first. I was thinking we could both start out small…in the Earth's future there is a supplement that increases the chances of reproduction by a tenfold," the Doctor said, almost laughing at Rose's ecstatic expression.

"Oh, I love you so much Doctor! Thank you! Thank you!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Doctor and pulling him in for a kiss.

Pulling away a few seconds later, Rose put her hand in front of her face to prevent the Doctor from kissing her again. "I know what you are doing, you clever boy. If you ever want to make love to me again…and make a baby...you know what I want."

"Fine…goddamn you, Rose…but just one trip."

"Will we really do the stuff that will help get me pregnant?" Rose asked as Donna, knowing the conversation was coming to the end, scurried back to the kitchen so they didn't know she had been eavesdropping.

"Definitely, I have been wanting to tell you that I changed my mind for a few weeks now…I am anxious to have our child," the Doctor said, kissing Rose lightly on the forehead before she said she was going to go tell Donna the good news.

Skipping back into the kitchen, Rose excitedly explained what they were doing that day. "The Doctor said he is going to take us to a planet Bardit! I've never been there before, but he said it has the most beautiful beaches and the softest sand!"

"I didn't actually pack a bathing suit…" Donna murmured, thinking back to when she packed and decided there was no way she would ever need one.

"Oh, the TARDIS will have something for you!" Rose exclaimed, leading Donna to the TARDIS's massive wardrobe.

Donna, after finding a nice bathing suit, turned to Rose, amazed at the selection. "How does he have all these clothes? Is this where you keep your clothes too? Should I not have packed all my bags?"

"He collects them over the years. And I keep my clothes, and yes I packed like you, in our room. This wardrobe is only if you need an outfit for a special occasion or something."

"Wait, the Doctor sleeps? I assumed he didn't…" Donna muttered, wondering what else she didn't know about the spaceman.

"Of course he sleeps, although he says he doesn't have to. I mean, he only needs a couple hours every night, but I make him stay with me through the night…if I don't he just tinkers with the TARDIS all the time," Rose said, rolling her eyes at her husband's obsession with the TARDIS and informing Donna she was going to go change and would meet her in the console room in a few minutes.

…

Donna rushed out of the TARDIS onto the sand that felt like satin, taking in the beautiful purple sky and pink waves, trying to ignore the way the Doctor was holding Rose to his side and walking far behind her. "This is amazing…it's like it is made of cotton candy!"

"Oh, cotton candy, you should buy me some, Doctor!" Rose said, leaning down to feel the white sand, but also feeling relief that the inhabitants of Bardit looked mostly the same as humans.

While the Doctor and Rose went to go investigate to see if the planet even had cotton candy, Donna found them a place on the beach, settling down and watching a family eat a picnic on the beach. She decided that it was amazing, in a different galaxy, a happy family was enjoying life…and she got to see it.

"Donna! Try some of this!" Rose said, running up to her and offering her some food. "It looks like popcorn, but it melts in your mouth like cotton candy and tastes like sugar!"

After Rose and Donna finished the bag, the Doctor was tired of just sitting and the fact that Rose was wearing a lovely blue bikini, but had covered it up. "Let's get in the water, it's always warm."

"No thanks, sweetie…I have been so pale lately," Rose murmured, ignoring the Doctor when he took off his shirt so he was only clad in his blue swim trunks.

"Please?" the Doctor asked, attempting to convince Rose with his best puppy dog eyes.

The Doctor, enjoying Rose's squeals to put her down, picked her up, intending on carrying her over to dunk her into the water.

"Oi! Let me take my cover up off first!" Rose giggled, throwing her cover up on the ground and racing towards the pink water.

Donna, watching the couple run towards the water, smiled in spite of herself, enjoying seeing how happy they were with each other. Enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin, Donna leaned back and closed her eyes, happy that the Doctor had reluctantly allowed her to accompany them on one trip.

"So, this beach sort of reminds me of our honeymoon," Rose said, swimming out farther into the water.

"Actually, I was thinking somewhere more private," the Doctor whispered, pulling her under a rock cove that was very secluded but had a beautiful ceiling made of gemstones.

"Oh, this is magnificent," Rose murmured, wading over to examine the whole cove.

The Doctor had other plans and snuck up behind Rose, grabbing her from behind and dunking her head under the water. Squealing at him in shock, Rose leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him under with her.

"Playing dirty, are you?" the Doctor murmured, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him, flirtatiously moving his face away from hers so she couldn't kiss him.

Rose, knowing exactly what to do to distract him, whispered the Doctor's real name and activated their Soul Bond. The Doctor, right as Rose expected to, crashed his lips upon hers, effectively ending his game of dunking Rose into the water.

…

An hour or so later, Donna was sprinkled with water, suddenly waking to the sight of a dripping wet Doctor and Rose standing over her.

"Donna, I convinced the Doctor to take us to this area where we can scuba dive without gear on!" Rose exclaimed, helping Donna to her feet before she responded and grabbing the Doctor's hand as he led them towards the coral reefs composed of jewels.

"What were you two doing all that time? Swimming the whole time?" Donna asked, wondering how the Doctor looked so human, even without a shirt on.

"Yep, it isn't that often he gets me to get my feet wet! You do know we have a swimming pool on the TARDIS, right? Hmm…when we get back I'll have to give you an official tour," Rose said, signaling that they were at the right location and ignoring the Doctor's glance when she mentioned giving Donna a tour.

After explaining that they could just put their head in and breathe because of the water's composition at this location, Rose did as he said and gasped as she took in the beautiful colors under the water.

"I must say, this is pretty magnificent for you," Donna said, walking right up to Rose and seeing the diamonds that sparkled even though they were deep under the waves.

About half an hour later, Rose began to complain that she was getting hungry so the Doctor took them to a restaurant that served a fish that tasted like lobster. After eating, they trio went back to the TARDIS to rest the rest of the night.

…

"Oh, I thought this room was empty," Donna muttered, walking into the TARDIS's library to see Rose nestled up in the Doctor's lap as the couple searched through a pile of books, glad that the Doctor had decided she could stay for one more adventure before he took her back home due to Rose's constant pestering.

"It's quite all right, you won't bother us one bit, will she sweetheart?" Rose said, smiling up at Donna as she walked over to see what book they were reading.

Noticing that almost every book was about pregnancy or fertility, opened her mouth before she even thought about what she was saying, pretending she didn't already know the answer to her question. "You two are trying to have a baby again? I thought you were incompatible or something."

"Yep, and nope," the Doctor responded, signaling with the popping of the p that that was the end of the discussion.

Rose, however, had another idea entirely. "You know, when you are younger you always think trying to have a baby will be such fun, that you just have sex all the time. But, geez, I'll tell you, I just want to get it over with."

"Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed, his head whipping up from the pages to glare at Rose.

"Don't act like you don't feel the same way, Doctor. I mean, it is just you have to be so careful with everything…you can't just shag, no you have to practically follow a guidebook on exactly what to do. And that isn't even what sucks about it all. I mean, we have been trying for about a year now, and nothing…every month I think it'll be the time, and then nothing. And the Doctor's ran so many tests, and they all come back perfectly, according to his scanners I should've gotten pregnant months and months ago with the amount of sex we've been having…" Rose sighed, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

Taking in Donna's strange expression and silence, the Doctor spoke up again. "Whelp, I take it Donna knows more than she ever cared to…come along, love, I will make us some ice cream that sounds fun, doesn't it? Oh, I should have some with little rainbow sprinkles in it, those are my favorite."

Listening to the Doctor ramble on about the chemical composition of the ice cream as he carried Rose out of the room, she settled down into a chair with one of her favorite books, wondering why she had chosen to travel with the Doctor and his wife in the strange blue box.

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter...I will probably be updating more frequently! **

**P.S. Will anyone be super offended if I don't write about a few of the David Tennant Specials?**

**Thank you and REVIEW!**


	7. The Snowy Planet

**Here you go, the next chapter!**

**I will keep this short so just read and review!**

**Thanks so much!**

The Snowy Planet

The next morning, as promised, the Doctor took Donna to one more location.

"Random!" Rose squealed out happily as the Doctor followed her instructions and set the TARDIS to land anywhere and anytime as they flew about the console room.

"You two are mad," Donna exclaimed, already sick of the Doctor's terrible driving.

"Exactly! Which is why we are perfect for each other!" Rose said, pulling Donna out of the TARDIS into a mound of snow.

"Oh, I love snow! Snow is quite lovely and fun to play in!" the Doctor rambled on about how happy he was that they had parked there as Rose and Donna scrambled back inside of the TARDIS to find more suitable clothes for the cold as the Doctor continued to talk, unaffected by the cold temperature.

Now back outside in proper clothing, the Doctor realized they had left him to change. "You look adorable Rosie," he said, smiling at Rose as she took in the view of the beautiful planet with fluffy pink earmuffs.

"At least I can hear!" Rose joked, motioning towards Donna who had on a huge fur parka that was so thick it muffled their voices.

Just then, a huge rocket flew past their heads, exciting Donna. "A spaceship! I've finally seen a real spaceship, I really am on an alien planet!"

The Doctor stood baffled for a moment, offended that Donna had insulted the TARDIS, but followed the girls through the snow.

"Wait, can you hear that?" the Doctor asked, suddenly stopping and saying he heard a song.

Closing her eyes for a few moments, Rose responded. "It's really faint. I am pretty sure I can only hear it through our Soul Bond though."

Ignoring Donna's question about what alien bond they were talking about, the Doctor noticed a figure in the ice, an Ood.

"I know the Ood aren't violent but they still scare me after what happened on Krop Tor," Rose whispered, keeping a distance away from the Ood as the Doctor explained to Donna that the aliens with tentacles were used as slaves to the humans.

Rose, realizing that the Ood was shot and dying, went closer to comfort the poor alien, introducing them and describing what the Doctor could do to help. However, before Rose finished talking, the Ood's eyes flashed red and it jumped up to grab her.

"What the hell just happened?" Donna whispered as the Ood flopped back on the ground dead and Rose hid her head in the Doctor's jacket.

"The Ood's are telepathic and the song we heard was to warn us…but I don't know what. What did he mean when he said 'the circle must be broken?'

Noticing a civilization in the distance, the trio ran to where it was, the Ood Operation center.

"Hello! Sorry we are late, we are representing the TARDIS Corporation. The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Donna Noble," the Doctor announced, flashing his physic paper as identification.

"Oh, my apologies. Now, is it Doctor Noble or Doctor Tyler?" Solana, who worked at the company, asked.

"It's just the Doctor," the Doctor awkwardly said, annoyed that people couldn't accept his name as it truly was.

"We are married though, stupid bloke," Rose said, easing the awkward tension. "We are traveling with our friend Donna to come here."

Making their way into the main room of the distribution center, they watched as the three different voice settings of Ood were demonstrated: normal, sexy, and funny.

Deciding that he should at least he should explain some things to Donna because, despite how angry he had been at her before, he rather liked the cheeky woman and led her over to a giant screen.

"See here, this is the great Human Empire in the year 4126," the Doctor explained, pointing at how spread out they were over the universe.

"It's amazing…how much time we have left. Everyone acts like we are going to die soon, but look at us, expanding everywhere. I feel like this isn't good though…" Donna murmured, amazed at the sheer enormity of what would happen in her specie's future.

Walking over to the nearest Ood, Donna began to question him about whether he liked being a slave. "Are you all like this? Slaves, I mean. Don't you want to run free in the wilderness?"

"The Ood must serve, it is our duty," the Ood said mechanically, oblivious to Donna's shock. "The circle must be broken."

"That is the second time they have said that, what does it mean?" Donna asked, turning to the Doctor but seeing he had moved from his position next to her.

Finding the Doctor frantically walking about the room after the Ood began to malfunction, Donna ran up to him. "Where's Rose?"

"I don't know! Gah, she always wanders off! Whelp, I guess we have to go undercover and find her now," the Doctor said, obviously worried as he pulled Donna with him through a back door towards an area they weren't meant to see.

…

When the Doctor had been showing Donna the screen, Rose had wandered out a back door, hoping to find something that would explain why the Ood they had seen that morning had red eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a man said, coming out of a shadow and grabbing Rose before she could run.

"What are you doing? Who are you? I just got lost!" Rose said, keeping her voice calm so the man wouldn't know how much she already knew.

"I am the CEO, Klineman Halpen, and I have a job to do, to get rid of meddling girls," Halpen laughed, snapping his fingers as a group of guards came out and yanked Rose away.

"No! STOP! NO!" Rose yelled, fighting back against the guards as much as she was able.

"I really am sorry about this…" Halpen murmured, walking up to Rose's struggling form and stabbing a needle in her neck as she fell instantly limp.

"You know what to do," Halpen ordered, smiling to himself and returning to his professional appearance for selling the Ood as slaves.

…

"Oh my god, that's horrible." Donna murmured, looking down at the countless Ood marching past them, getting whipped if they did not do exactly as they were supposed to.

"Donna, we need to find Rose, I can't feel her right now, something is wrong." The Doctor said, yanking Donna away towards a big warehouse full of big blue cases.

Donna, assuming what was inside, opened a door and saw Ood packed inside, just staring at them as they waited to be shipped to their future masters.

"Come on, I'm letting you out! Run!" Donna exclaimed, shocked when the Ood just stared at her, not understanding the concept of freedom.

"Donna, there will always be slaves…" the Doctor whispered, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Not while I'm breathing spaceman." Donna hissed, turning back to the Ood.

"The circle must be broken." All of the Ood said at once together, repeating the words again and again, refusing to answer any more questions.

However, they didn't have long, as an alarm sounded in the warehouse that there was an intruder and Donna and the Doctor broke out into a run away from the armed guard intent on catching them.

Donna, not following the Doctor, was almost immediately captured and shoved into a case with Ood. However, these Ood were not normal Ood, as their eyes glowed red and they approached her as if they were about to kill her, ignoring her requests to stop and stay away.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was in a much worse situation as the armed guards left but another terrible thing began to chase him. Intent on having some fun, a man controlled a giant claw after the Doctor as he ran for his life, eventually stopping right before it killed the Doctor after his epic chase as guards came to arrest the Doctor.

"Oi, get my friend out of that case!" the Doctor ordered as he heard Donna's screams.

As soon as she got out of the case, the Doctor pulled her in for a big hug, surprising Donna by his sudden friendliness. However, before she could comment on it the Ood exited the case and began to kill the soldiers with their voice ball devices.

With the guards distracted, Donna and the Doctor managed to escape, running until they ran into the Indian woman from before, Solana.

"Hey, you can help us, right?" the Doctor said, hoping this woman was on their side.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with us, we know what is happening here!" Donna threatened, surprising the Solana so much that she admitted the truth to them about the Ood becoming rabid and infected with red eyes.

The Doctor, realizing that the situation was more dire than he thought, asked another question. "Rose, where is Rose?"

"Rose?"

"My wife! I know you know who I'm talking about, someone took her and I know she is in danger! Please, just tell me where she is!" the Doctor begged, realizing by the blank look on Solana's face that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know….I honestly don't. I'm sorry about your wife, but the red eyed Ood probably got her." Solana explained, knowing she was going to betray them soon anyway.

"The CEO! Halpen, tell me where to find him!" the Doctor instructed, running his hands through his hair as he hoped that Rose was okay.

After pointing them in the right direction, the Doctor and Donna rushed off in that direction, running as fast as they could towards where Rose was probably being held captive.

"We'll find her Doctor!" Donna panted, looking up at the Doctor as she squeezed his arm, knowing that he was glad that she was there to help him right now, and maybe, just maybe, wanted her to come along with him again.


	8. The Free Ood

**I am basically done writing all of this so here you go!**

**I will update soon, but please review and read on!**

The Free Ood

Finding a locked room where the singing was loudest in the Doctor's head, he used his sonic to open the door as him and Donna walked inside.

"My head," the Doctor complained as they descended deeper into the room, the loud music from the Ood now overpowering.

"What? I can't hear anything, Donna muttered, confused as to why she was the only one who couldn't hear it.

"Rose!" the Doctor called out, seeing her in the corner of a cage full of unprocessed Ood as he ran over and unlocked the cage, pulling Rose into his arms.

"Doctor, the song…" Rose whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks as she burrowed deeper into his arms.

Donna, staring at the Ood, finally asked what song they were talking about and why it had hurt Rose.

"It is so loud and terrible. It breaks my heart," Rose muttered, attempting to cover her ears to block the sound as she looked up at Donna.

"Sweetheart, it is in your head, that won't help. Oh, I was so worried about you, what happened?"

"They have to hear it all the time?" Rose whispered, her heart breaking for the beings that had to hear the pitiful song that she had been forced to hear while she was trapped driving her up a wall.

The Doctor nodded and kissed Rose on the forehead. He wished that he could help somehow or take the pain away. Of course Rose was strong.

"What is going on? How can Rose hear it? I can't hear it and I am human as well. What is going on here?" Donna exclaimed, staring at the free Ood.

"Rose and I have a telepathic bond so her mind is open to that like mine is. I can't do anything to make her stop hearing the song. It is the same melody I hear, the song of captivity," the Doctor explained, surprised when Donna announced she wanted to hear it too.

Ensuring the Doctor she wanted to hear it, the Doctor placed his hands gently on her temples and opened her mind up to the heart wrenching song.

After a few moments, Donna couldn't take any more of the sad song and made the Doctor take it away, feeling weak that it affected her so much.

"I'm sorry…you hear it still?"

"All the time," the Doctor murmured, his eyes appearing their true age for a few moments until he leaned over and kissed Rose's forehead, calmed by her presence as he went back to the task on hand.

Using his screwdriver, the Doctor opened up the cage and slowly walked inside to speak to the unprocessed Ood as he glanced back to make sure Rose and Donna were staying back.

"Hello, Doctor Donna, friend. That is Rose, she is your friend too," the Doctor said as he approached the Ood who were cowering in the corner in a circle.

Without saying a word, an Ood moved over and opened his hands, revealing an object in his hand that looked like a brain.

"Is that?" Donna asked, shocked when the Doctor confirmed her suspicion that the Ood held their brain in their hands, and not just their brain, but what gave them emotions.

"They are peaceful…but the humans chop off their brains and destroy them," the Doctor growled, disgusted by the idea as they heard a noise.

Grabbing Rose and pulling her into the cage as well, the Doctor turned towards the guards, mocking them by the fact that he was already trapped in a cage.

…

Not long after they were found, the Doctor was relieved to see Rose with wide eyes as they were chained against a wall and being questioned by Halpen.

"Well, well, well, have fun!" Halpen cried out as he left the room after telling them about the red eye epidemic that was occurring throughout the Ood population.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Rose asked, struggling against the handcuffs as she was tied up across the room from them.

Before he could answer, a door opened and three Ood with red eyes entered the room, intent on killing them.

"Doctor Donna friend!" the Doctor screeched over and over, relieved when he noticed that none of the Ood had noticed Rose in the corner and were just attacking him and Donna.

As the Doctor repeated his phrase over and over, Donna tried another one, hoping it would do something to save them. "The circle must be broken."

Just before the Ood were going to kill them, they suddenly stopped as if by an outside force.

Quickly releasing everyone's handcuffs, the group ran out of the room into the environment, only to find themselves watching countless Ood infected with the red eye.

"This way!" Rose suggested, feeling drawn to a certain building as they entered it and peered down into the depths of the room, only to see something strange. On the floor, powered up and getting shocked consistently, lay a huge brain.

"The Ood brain, it connects them all telepathically in song," the Doctor explained, looking down sadly at the giant brain.

"They are going to kill it…" Donna whispered as they heard Halpen's evil plan.

Noticing the ring around it, Rose suddenly spoke up, understanding what had happened. "The Ood brain, it is surrounded by a signal that dampens the telepathic connections between all of the Ood for years…I get it now, the circle must be broken so they can be free again."

At the same time, a scientist announced that he had infiltrated the company to save the Ood, only to be pushed over the edge by Halpen right onto the Ood brain, where he was consumed and killed.

"How dare you!" Donna exclaimed, scared when Halpen turned towards them with a gun in his hands.

Right before he was to fire the gun, Halpen's personal Ood walked up, presenting him with what he thought was hair tonic, but really all it did was change Halpen so that he would turn into an Ood too.

"What is happening?" Halpen asked, terrified by the changes that were currently happening to his body.

"Patience, Halpen, they know patience," the Doctor whispered, standing back and watching as Halpen morphed into an unprocessed Ood before their eyes.

With him gone, the Doctor ran over and broke the circle, allowing the Ood to sing together once again.

"I can hear it! It's beautiful!" Donna exclaimed, smiling as the now beautiful song sung out for everyone to hear, as all of the Ood began to come home.

…

Waiting outside the TARDIS, the Ood surrounded them to thank them for freeing them.

"Can't you stay?"

"No, we are rather busy," the Doctor murmured, awkwardly pulling on his ear as he answered the Ood.

"Doctor Donna, we thank you, we shall sing of your in our song because your song is ending Doctor," the Ood said, raising up their hands to them.

"Hey, what about Rose?" Donna yelled out, surprised that Rose was not mentioned in their song.

"Rose has something else for us, we will see her again and we will all bow down to Rose long after the Doctor Donna song ends," the Ood said as the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and let them in.

Now inside the spaceship once more, Donna turned hopefully to the Doctor. "Can I stay please?"

"I suppose…of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, glad to see Donna light up with happiness at his promise that she would see much more of the universe with him and Rose.

"What did they mean about Rose? And your song is ending, what does that mean?" Donna asked, but was met only with silence as the Doctor changed the topic, asking where she would like to go next, as it was her choice now that she was the new companion.

…

Later on that night, Donna, waking up to the sudden rocking of the TARDIS, stumbled out of the room towards the source of the sound.

"Rose! I can't believe you knocked that you hit that lever with your foot!" the Doctor whisper screamed from around a corner as Donna, her mind still confused with sleep, walked into the room, the console room.

"Shit, geez, can't you knock!" Rose screamed out, pushing the Doctor off of her and grabbing his jacket off of the floor, covering up her body, thankful she still had her bra and panties on and that the Doctor had managed to yank up his boxers the second before Donna opened the door.

Donna, gasping as she tried to casually walk out of the room, accidently let a question slip out of her mouth. "Why is your room bright pink, Doctor?"

"This is Rose's old room, the TARDIS only allows Rose and I to find our room," the Doctor muttered, buttoning up his shirt as he tossed Rose a pile of her clothes.

"I'm so sorry…I'll just be going back to my room," Donna said, appearing embarrassed for once.

"No need for that…we are all wide awake now," Rose exclaimed, standing up with her pants newly buttoned and fastening up the Doctor's suit jacket to use as a shirt.

The Doctor, not saying a word, pushed the two girls out of the room, wondering where they were going to go now.

"I'm going to our bedroom, love…" the Doctor croaked out, kissing Rose on the forehead before he headed the other direction.

Rose, turning back wordlessly to Donna with her face still pink, suggested they drink some tea.

"I really am sorry about that…" Donna murmured, smiling at Rose as she handed her a steaming mug of tea.

"Oh, don't be. But, just to warn you, the Doctor will probably be acting awkward around you for a week or so," Rose said, starting to giggle at the strangeness of the whole situation.

"You mean he doesn't already?" Donna joked, causing Rose to laugh even more, glad that she had found a place aboard the TARDIS.


	9. UNIT

UNIT's Plan

In the past month, Rose had watched in amazement as the Doctor not only warmed up to Donna, but grew to be good friends with her, as she was tough enough to shut him up. Rose just loved having Donna with them, as the woman was a great friend for her and they actually had a lot in common, plus it was amazing to see the amazement of traveling in someone else's eyes.

"Wait, are you saying you are going to teach Donna how to fly the TARDIS?" Rose laughed, watching as the Doctor ran around the controls talking a mile a minute as he explained the uses for each lever.

"I don't think I ever can…" Donna murmured, overwhelmed by the complexity of the machine.

"Oh, you sure can! I learned how and I swear I drive her smoother than the Doctor, I just don't have as many ideas where to drive her," Rose laughed as the Doctor let Donna move a few levers through open space.

After many tense moments with near crashes, Donna was just getting the hang of a few of the controls when a ring sounded out from a phone.

"Oi, I haven't heard this ring in forever!" Rose squealed in surprise, happily grabbing her phone and enthusiastically answering it.

The Doctor, concerned that something bad must have happened for her to receive a call, watched her face as she said a few words into the phone before snapping it shout, smiling as she explained that Martha had called them back to Earth.

"Martha? Who is Martha?" Donna asked, wondering just how many people had traveled in the TARDIS before her.

"We went on a few adventures with her about a year or so ago, she was quite special, but she needed to take care of her family," the Doctor explained as he quickly piloted the TARDIS to where Martha had instructed them to, surprised that they had even heard from Martha again.

…

Once the TARDIS had landed, Rose leaped out, practically knocking Martha over with the force of her hug, excited to see her friend once again when she thought she never would again.

"It's good to see you too Rose!" Martha laughed once Rose had released her and the Doctor pulled her in for a quick hug as well.

"Definitely, but meet Donna Noble!" Rose said, introducing the two women. "This one sure can keep the Doctor in check."

"Really, didn't think I'd ever see that," Martha joked, winking at Donna. "Because the Doctor would just run crazy without her because he would never listen to you, Rose."

Donna, noticing the ring on Martha's finger, immediately asked her who the lucky man was that had captured her eye and hand so quickly.

"Tom Milligan, he is a doctor helping in Africa at the moment," Martha explained quickly, but soon after brought her walkie-talkie up to her face and began to shout orders.

At her command, a large group of a military came out and raided an ATMOS factory in a matter of minutes, as Martha was obviously very high up in the command of the mission.

Once that was done, much to the shock of the Doctor and Rose at Martha's military attitude, they were rushed to UNIT headquarters to meet with Colonel Mace, who immediately saluted the Doctor.

"Wait you worked for them before?" Donna asked, a bit surprised at the group's military antics that seemed so unlike the Doctor.

"Yep, in the 70's," the Doctor murmured, looking around the establishment.

"Nope, it was the 80's, he can never keep his past straight," Rose whispered to Donna, stifling back a laugh as Donna introduced herself and even forced Colonel Mace to salute her.

The members of UNIT quickly explained to the Doctor how fifty-two deaths happened simultaneously all over the country a few days ago, but had no toxins in their bodies and the only similarities were that all of their cars had ATMOS.

"Wait, what is ATMOS?" Rose asked, relieved that the Doctor was holding tightly onto her hand as UNIT reminded her of the horrors of Torchwood of the past.

Donna, gaping at Rose, explained the system as they walked deeper into the infrastructure. "ATMOS is a satellite navigation system. Almost everyone has it because it reduces carbon dioxide emissions to zero and you get a discount if you request it to a friend, I don't notice much of a difference though."

"So, what is wrong then?" Rose questioned as Martha opened the doors to a simple room containing samples of ATMOS.

"It is not contemporary and although we have had so many people check it out, we can't find anything alien about it. That's why we called in the ultimate expert," Martha said, letting out a light chuckle when the Doctor was surprised to find out that he was the professional they had called in.

As the Doctor checked out the system, Donna asked him what the problem with it was, even if an alien race was in charge. In return, the Doctor explained how the aliens may be able to take over every owner of a car as a slave, which is a huge percentage of the human population.

…

While the Doctor talked to Martha about her reasons for working for UNIT, Rose and Donna snuck back into the personnel section of the company as Donna, using her skills as a temp, found something odd in the paperwork.

"Look, no sick days at all…that never happens, something has to be going on here," Donna exclaimed, walking back to where the Doctor was to show him the empty binder, which caused an immediate reaction to check more about the workers.

As the Doctor and Rose went to learn more about ATMOS, which was created by a child genius, Luke Rattigan. Not only had Rattigan created the amazing technology, but he had a private school full of genius's that the Doctor knew he had to check out immediately.

Meanwhile, Donna was having a chat with Martha about what she should do about her family and the Doctor.

"Look Donna, I don't want to change your mind or anything, but I didn't tell my family who he really was and they were tortured and are still recovering. And I got off easy compared to most. Look at Rose, her family was close with the Doctor and trusted him, but they got stuck in a parallel universe and now she is here with no one but the Doctor. I don't want that to happen to you too because you can't travel with the Doctor forever, no matter how hard you try," Martha explained to Donna, who had decided to go visit her family.

As the Doctor prepared to go visit Rattigan's school, Donna walked up to him and suggested he take her home.

"Well…I expected this to happen, I sure will miss you Donna, I am so sorry," the Doctor said, appearing upset as he pulled on his ear.

"She meant for a visit, dummy," Rose laughed, playfully hitting the Doctor on the arm as she made her way over to Martha as she was going to stay and interview the workers as the Doctor and Donna left in a military jeep.

…

Donna, finding herself on her street, was shocked to see how normal everything was after everything she had seen and done in her time on the TARDIS.

"Donna! Are you back?" Wilfred, her grandfather who trusted the Doctor and knew he was an alien, yelled when he noticed Donna walking towards them.

"Yep, but not for forever," Donna muttered as her mother complained about how little Donna had done, going traveling without so much as a call.

Once her mother had left the room, Wilfred leaned in and asked Donna what he really wanted to know. "So, what is it like traveling with an alien?"

"Oh, you have no idea how weird it is. I mean, in some ways it is terrible, but you should see the beauty he has shown me, it is just amazing. And it is surprising, but he is married to a human, Rose. She is so sweet and we all get along peachy. I love it, I really do," Donna explained, glad that someone in her family was proud of her for her accomplishments with the Doctor and Rose.

Meanwhile, back with UNIT, Rose went with a few of the workers who said they had something to show her, ensuring Martha that she could handle it herself as Martha continued to question the workers.

However, the moment Rose walked through the doors, she was knocked unconscious and awoke minutes later strapped down to a table with something around her head, surrounded by aliens that looked like giant potatoes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Who are you? Stop it!" Rose screeched out, struggling against her bonds as she noticed a tank of slime next to her and the hand that had just flew out of the nasty smelling gunk.

Rose, screaming out as she felt a prick run through her body, fought back until she fell unconscious again right after she saw a perfect clone of her sit out of the slime, terrified that the aliens were going to use her image to hurt the Doctor, but was also scared for a reason she hadn't even admitted to herself yet.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was at Rattigan's school with Ross, a UNIT employee, surprised by how cocky the short, but still brilliant, teenager was in such complete control.

"So, you do have a bit of an attitude when someone says no, don't you?" the Doctor asked after the boy had gotten offended in a matter of minutes after the Doctor's arrival as he led them to a room in the school that had a large machine that the Doctor recognized in the middle of an area.

"What? What makes you think that?" Rattigan said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at the Doctor's arrogance.

"I know how it feels, being clever. Wondering how everyone else can be so dull and stupid and not see what I can, it eats you alive, doesn't it?" the Doctor muttered, walking over to the domed shape machine. "Well, I think I am pretty clever as well, clever enough to know what this is."

With that, the Doctor pressed the button and teleported himself onto a ship full of the potato head aliens before returning moments later, having successfully proved his point.

However, an alien had followed him and was now threatening him with a gun, as he explained that he was a Sontaron, the great and powerful warriors that conquer defeat Earth.

"Well, I know your flaw. You can't turn around because that is where your weak point is," the Doctor said, smiling as the Sontaron insisted it was because they were brave. While the alien was distracted, the Doctor flung a tennis ball that effectively hit the potato man as he fell to the ground injured and the Doctor ran out to safety with Ross.

However, once inside of the car, the ATMOS system in the jeep began to act up and the Doctor and Ross, knowing something was happening, ducked and covered but were surprised to see only a small spark fly from the car, accompanied by a strange and unknown gas.

Immediately knowing there was a danger, the Doctor made his way to Donna's house, checking her car to see the ATMOS system up close.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Wilfred said as he ran out of the house towards the man in the long trench coat that was messing with his car.

After the Doctor and Wilfred had been introduced and acquainted, the Doctor pulled out a phone and called Rose, breathing a sigh of relief when she assured him that she was safe and fine and would tell Martha that they shouldn't attack the Sontarons.

However, only moments after Wilfred sat inside of the car, the doors locked by themselves and the poisonous gas began to pour out of not only Donna's car, but everyone who had an ATMOS system at all, enough gas to kill a large proportion of Earth's population.

Standing in the smoky street, the Doctor had no idea what to do about the situation as his sight was blurred and Donna yelled for help as everything fell to chaos.


	10. The Mist of Death

The Mist of Death

Thinking fast on her feet, Donna's mother Sylvia smashed the windshield and saved Wilfred from choking to death.

Once they were all safe, Ross called out that he found a car and the Doctor and Donna raced back to the car with the intention of going back to UNIT and stopping the inevitable war between the human race and the Sontarons.

"Donna, go back to the TARDIS so you can breathe better, my respiratory system works better than yours. I'm going to get Rose and send her after you. Oh, here's your key," the Doctor said as he shoved the TARDIS key into Donna's hands as he rushed back inside the headquarters and Donna ran towards the TARDIS.

Safely inside the TARDIS and breathing clean air once again, Donna was safe and sound for only a few minutes, as the Sontarons teleported the TARDIS up to their spaceship in hopes of luring the Doctor to them.

…

Rushing inside of UNIT, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rose standing next to Martha.

"Are you alright, love?" the Doctor asked as he pulled Rose in for a hug, pausing for a second when his nose neared her hair. "Did you get a new perfume?"

"Nope, you are just being really paranoid," the clone of Rose said, pleased that the Doctor seemed to believe that she really was Rose, when in reality his wife was being held prisoner by the Sontarons.

After warning UNIT to not engage the Sontarons in war, the Doctor took the fake Rose and Martha with him back to the TARDIS with a plan to get aboard the Sontaron's ship.

However, when he got back to the area where the TARDIS was parked, the Doctor was surprised to discover that it was not only gone, but teleported away by someone else.

"But what about Donna?" the fake Rose asked, confident that the question would make her story even more believable.

"Oh, I dropped her off at home, she couldn't leave them," the Doctor said as he eyed the fake Rose suspiciously, knowing that something was most definitely wrong by the way she merely accepted his words and didn't ask any more questions about it.

Making their way back to UNIT's control room, the Doctor ordered them once again not to attack and, much to the annoyance of Colonel Mace, contacted the Sontarons as the representative of the humans.

Speaking with the head Sontaron, General Staal, the Doctor began to question them about their antics. "What are you doing? You are warriors."

"And we shall win, when the gas reaches eighty percent the human race will cease to exist," General Staal laughed, boasting that they were the cleverest race of all.

"No, Sontarons are not cowards, they fight head on, you can't even turn your back, so you have to be brave. That being said, why are you hiding and killing the Earth with a coward's weapon, poison gas. You must have another plan," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes when the Sontarons began to chant about their greatness.

"Well, we have something of yours, Doctor," General Staal hissed, walking up to the TARDIS that was parked right next to him. "The first TARDIS we have captured, what will we do with that, huh?"

The Doctor, knowing that Donna was safely onboard, looked straight into the camera and hoped Donna got the message he was trying to send. "How noble of you. Well, the TARDIS is quite special, isn't she quite the beauty as a police box? You know what that means? I'll answer, it means that there is a phone in there, a communication device, it is too bad you don't have anyone to call now, isn't it?"

…

Donna, stuck in the TARDIS on the Sontaron ship, screamed at the video of the Doctor as he made a phone signal, clearly needing her help.

"Dummy, I don't know your number! Do you even have a number?" Donna shrieked, pulling the phone out and staring at the numbers, confused as to what to do, but knowing she most definitely had to do something, anything to help the Doctor save the world.

Not knowing what else to do, Donna called home, breathing a sigh of relief when Sylvia answered and automatically began to complain that she had ran away like that and how unfortunate it was that they had to seal themselves into their own homes like prisoners.

"Mum, shut up for a moment!" Donna yelled, happy when her mother set down the phone with a huff of annoyance and her grandfather answered the phone with an excited hello.

"Gramps, listen, I don't know what to do," Donna cried into the phone, wishing the Doctor was there to help.

"What do you mean? The Doctor isn't with you?" Wilf asked, confused as to where Donna was and why she sounded so upset. "Everyone is going to suffocate, all around the world, you really think one man, even if he is an alien, can do that?"

"Definitely, the Doctor can do it, I trust him," Donna sighed, finally hanging up the phone with her family once she knew they were safe, still unsure as to what to do next.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor had ended his call with the Sontarons and was now searching on a computer trying to figure out what to do.

"Doctor, can I help?" the fake Rose asked, hoping to hear the plan so she could transfer the information to her masters.

"Just come here, Rose," the Doctor said, pulling Rose up next to him, deciding to check to see if this was really Rose or not. After making sure the coast was clear, the Doctor leaned over and discretely licked beneath her ear, knowing that was one of Rose's most sensitive areas.

The fake Rose turned to him with a confused look on her face, completely unaffected by what he had been doing to her with his mouth. With that, the Doctor knew for sure that this was not really Rose because she would never react to that in such a manner and decided that he may be able to use the clone Rose for his advantage as well.

However, Martha ran up behind him and informed him that UNIT was planning on sending nuclear weapons at the Sontarons in one minute in order to protect the Earth.

"Stop it! Don't you ever listen?" the Doctor yelled, pulling on his hair as he watched, unable to do anything to stop it, as the timer clicked down to zero.

Rose, having gained access to some powerful gadgets, deactivated the launch at the last moment, as was the Sontarons plan.

Even though that catastrophe was avoided, the Sontarons were invading UNIT and the soldiers, under the order of Colonel Mace, began to attack the potato men, resulting only in several premature deaths and no harm done to the Sontarons.

Once that was done, the Doctor went into the office and breathed a sigh of relief when Donna answered her phone. "Donna, I need you to get out of the TARDIS and re-engage the teleport devices."

"How am I supposed to do that? There are guards at my door!" Donna shrieked, getting a little idea as she picked up the mallet the Doctor used to pilot the TARDIS and opened the door. Once she was outside, she skillfully hit the Sontaron in the back of its neck as it fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now go to the door and get through there, use three fingers by the device by the door." The Doctor ordered, declaring that Donna was brilliant as she snuck deeper into the Sontaron ship.

However, the Doctor ran outside when he noticed that Colonel Mace was preparing for something with the Valient ship.

"Martha, thanks so much, you are a life saver," the Doctor said as he winked at Martha and watched as the fake Rose followed him outside into the mist with the rest of the soldiers.

Putting on the gas mask, the Doctor turned to Rose, tempted to say 'Are you my Mummy?' but repressed the urge when he knew that the clone of Rose wouldn't get the joke and instead watched in awe as the Valient sent the smoke away as the rest of UNIT began to attack the surprised Sontarons with special bullets.

While that was occurring, the Doctor made his was, following his sonic signal, down deep into UNIT, smiling as he opened up the door he had been looking for.

"Oh, my Rose, I knew I'd find you here!" the Doctor murmured, running over to the real Rose that was strapped unconscious to a table.

"What is going on? Why are there two Roses?" Martha asked, looking back and forth between the two identical women.

"She's a clone with Rose's memories. I realized it almost immediately, but I have run a few personal tests to make sure," the Doctor explained, smiling as he thanked the clone for consistently calling off the attacks and releasing the connection as the real Rose woke up.

"Doctor, I was so scared, they took me and I couldn't do anything," Rose gasped, holding tightly onto the Doctor, thankful that she was back with him and safe, as she noticed the clone on the ground.

After making sure that Rose was okay and wrapping his trench coat around her to ensure she wouldn't be cold, the Doctor called Donna and finished instructing her on what to do with the teleports as he fixed the one that was in the room with them as he realized the gas was preparing the world so they could use it to clone.

Meanwhile, Rose noticed her clone, who was now dying, on the floor being tended to by Martha. "Rose, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to die yet, you have so much you want to happen, so much more to do," the clone gasped, soon after slumping dead against the floor as Martha comforted the upset Rose, as she had just witnessed her own death in a way.

Just then, Donna was teleported into the room, shocked by what she saw. "What? Why are there two Roses?"

"Oh, she was a clone," the Doctor explained, smirking as Rose and Martha ran over to him as he ran his sonic over the teleport to bring the TARDIS back as well.

"You are loving this, aren't you? You pervert, I don't want to know what you are thinking right now," Donna muttered as Rose blushed and the Doctor winked as he teleported them all to Rattigan's school.

Upon arrival, Rattigan explained how the Sontarons had tricked him into thinking they would let him rule with them, but the Doctor almost immediately shut him up and went to work doing something technical.

Picking up the machine he made, the Doctor announced that he had made an atmospheric converter that would cause the atmosphere to ignite. Thankfully, after several tense moments the explosion subsided and the poison gas was destroyed in a matter of minutes around the world.

However, the Doctor grabbed his device and ran back to the teleport, declaring that the Sontarons weren't going to give up that easily.

"Doctor, you can't do that? You are going to blow up their ship, you can't!" Rose screamed out, trying to fight against Martha who had held her back when she realized what the Doctor was doing.

"I can't kill them in cold blood. I love you Rose, don't forget," the Doctor said, teleporting himself away as Rose sat huddled up in his coat on the ground, not knowing what she was going to do, especially with the thing that she had begun to suspect a few days ago, but pushed away as she didn't want to get their hopes up. Now though, Rose wished she hadn't pushed it to the back of her mind, because if the Doctor knew anything about it she hoped he wouldn't have done that, but she also knew he would in order to protect them.

Rattigan, remembering the Doctor's words about being clever, reverted the teleport device and went up in place of the Doctor as the device exploded the Sontaron ship.

"You stupid git!" Rose screeched, running over to the Doctor as he appeared, slapping him across the face before pulling him in for a good snog.

…

Now that the Sontarons were defeated, Donna bid her family goodbye, glad that at least her grandfather knew that she was traveling with an alien even if her mother would never accept the truth.

Walking back onto the TARDIS, Donna was relieved to see that Martha was onboard saying her goodbyes to Rose and the Doctor, fully happy with her decision to return to Earth.

"I'll miss you Martha, I barely got to see you at all, I was a stupid clone the whole time," Rose said as she gave Martha a tight hug as the pretty young woman waved and walked to leave the TARDIS.

However, the doors shut tight seconds before Martha reached them and the TARDIS began to rock in the familiar way as it flew on its own, being pulled somewhere as the Doctor hadn't even touched the controls at all.


	11. Asexual Reproduction

**So...due to not having time I will be changing some things! After this completed chapter I will jump over several episodes...or if I do include them at all it will be glazed over because I hate just writing an exact copy! Hope that's okay... :) **

Asexual Reproduction

Finally, the TARDIS came to a drastic stop at an unknown location as the four inhabitants looked at each other in shock. It wasn't like this sort of situation never happened like this, but the Doctor hadn't done anything at all. He wouldn't have done that, at least not with Martha on board.

"What just happened?" Rose managed to choke out, getting to her feet and asking the Doctor if he had done anything.

"I didn't do anything, I promise," the Doctor said, surprised when the three women immediately believed him. "Well then, I suppose we better go check it out."

With a shrug, Donna followed them out of the door, surprised by how excited Martha seemed at the moment.

"I love this bit, it never gets old! Traveling!" Martha squealed excitedly, looking around at the strange room they had landed in.

Donna quickly agreed, but was quickly surprised to see Rose lean over and get sick, assuring them that she was okay.

"Who are you?" a man with a huge gun called out as he ran into the room, causing the Doctor to let go of Rose and show their hands, empty of weapons as usual.

"We're clean, what the hell do you want?" Donna asked, feeling rather annoyed by the fact that the men did not seem willing to lower their guns.

"Wait, their hands are clean! Come on, let's process the man first," another man with a gun said as they walked up to the Doctor and pulled him to a large machine that they stuck his hand in, blocking anyone from coming near him.

Rose, however, was having none of it, and called out rather loudly. "Let go of him, damn it what are you doing to my husband?"

The men just laughed at Rose's futile attempts, as she was still rather pale and weak looking.

Just after the Doctor assured Rose that it was a simple DNA sample, he hissed out in pain as the machine scooped out a bit of his skin and immediately released him, the soldiers now ignoring the Doctor as they stared expectantly at the door that stood behind the machine.

"What is happening?" Rose whispered, gripping tightly onto the Doctor as the doors slowly opened and a very pretty young woman with blonde hair marched out of the doors, surrounded by a cloud of smoke and was quickly equipped with a gun.

"She came from me," the Doctor gasped out, all of his companions suddenly turning to stare at him as he continued. "She's my daughter."

As soon as the words were uttered, the girl turned to him and uttered two words that they were surprised to hear. "Hello, Dad." However, the same moment the woman said the words Rose suddenly felt light-headed and fainted, landing safely into the Doctor's capable hands.

Thankfully, Rose returned to consciousness moments later, hearing the Doctor explain to Martha and Donna that the machine had taken his diploid cells and made them haploid, combining them into a random pattern that meant he was both mother and father to the girl.

Just then, the girl who was supposedly the Doctor's daughter yelled out that someone was coming as a group of strange looking fish people with tanks full of green liquid ran out of the shadows, pointing guns at the small group. Watching the action progress, the Doctor pulled Rose and Martha with him as they ducked behind a pile of pipes as the fight progressed before their eyes.

"Donna!" Rose screeched as the fish people grabbed Donna and pulled them back with her as the blonde girl hit a button at the same time, a bomb exploding that created a wall between them and Donna as well as the TARDIS.

"Why would you do that? They have my friend!" the Doctor yelled at his daughter as a soldier, whose name was supposedly Cline, proclaimed that the group was rather odd and that he should take them to see General Cobb to check out.

…

At the same time, Donna found herself stuck behind a pile of rubble with a fish man who was obviously in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Donna asked, feeling sympathetic towards the creature even though it had kidnapped her.

The fish just gurgled in response, the green liquid bubbling, as a large group of the fish creatures appeared as well.

"Oi! Don't shoot! Do you guys have a doctor? He needs one, I think he hurt his shoulder!" Donna said, realizing that the creatures wouldn't understand and took matters into her hands, remembering what she had learned in first aid class, and pushed the fish's shoulder back into socket.

At the fish's gasp of pain, Donna turned to the guns pointing at her, raising her hands to show she didn't have any weapons. "Hey, I just saved him! You better help me now. Donna Nobles the name, now get to it!"

…

Being led to the General by Cline, Rose was relieved when she felt Martha reassuringly grip onto her hand, as she had no idea what to think about this situation. In a matter of seconds, the Doctor had a full grown daughter and they had been trying for so long and nothing, or at least that is what she told herself right now.

"So, what is your name?" Martha asked to break the tension that had developed as the Doctor walked a few feet behind the rest of them, warily eying Jenny the whole time.

"Don't have one yet…not assigned yet," the girl responded, appearing rather chipper as she explained that everything she knew was about warfare.

Hearing the Doctor mutter that she was in fact a generated anomaly, Martha got a good idea. "Hey, you should be Jenny! Do you like that?"

"Jenny…I like that!" the newly named Jenny exclaimed. At her naming, Rose just gaped at her, still practically in shock over the situation.

However, they didn't have too long before they ended up in a theatre filled with other soldiers and stood in from of General Cobb.

Surprisingly without a salute, General Cobb began to mention words that the Doctor immediately crafted into a story.

"The Hath, the fish people that is, and humans were placed here in a colony to live in peace. However, they have been fighting ever since the machine was created that creates the people," the Doctor quickly explained to Martha and Rose.

"We have to fight, it is what the children of the machine were made to do. All we know is how to fight and how to die." Jenny exclaimed bluntly, still warily eying the Doctor. At Jenny's words, Rose suddenly felt terrible to the woman, as she had only been alive for less than an hour and her father had basically rejected her and she assumed she would die soon.

"I'm sorry, but how can all of those people created from the machine aren't really real." Martha exclaimed, looking with pity at Jenny.

"How am I not real, I have a body and mind. I am just as real as you, what makes you think you are better than me just because you weren't made in a machine?" Jenny snapped back, obviously offended by what Martha had said.

At her words, Rose walked over to the blonde, gently touching her shoulder as Jenny happily smiled at her, excited that someone was actually paying attention to her for once.

Not long after that, General Cobb led the group to see a map to see if they could possibly save Donna from the Hath. The Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver, opened up a secret part of the map that had all the tunnels and a room that everyone seemed rather interested in.

"You see, the creator made the land, but once she was done she sighed, and we collected the energy from that and that is 'the Source'. If we have the Source…well, that is what we are really fighting the Hath over," General Cobb exclaimed, pointing at the location that the Doctor had unlocked where he believed the Source to be and immediately went about planning the attack, hopeful that they would demolish the Hath once and for all.

Chasing after General Cobb, the Doctor stopped him when he heard that they planned on killing every single Hath. "Get a dictionary and look up genocide because on the side you will see a little picture of me with a caption that reads 'over my dead body'".

At his words, General Cobb became furious, upset that someone wanted to stop the war and pointed his gun at them. "Lock them up and no funny business, Doctor. Because if there is I will make sure to kill your wife first and your little friend too."

After Jenny tried to leave the group, General Cobb proclaimed that she would be locked up with them, pushing them away as Cline led them to their cell to guard them.

…

Meanwhile, Donna was surprised that the creatures, who she soon figured out to be the Hath, seemed to accept her, even allowing her to look at a map of the complex, although she didn't understand it.

With a scream of surprise, Donna observed that the map had suddenly expanded to show more passages and the strange excitement that the Hath's seemed to be displaying.

Watching as they began to march off, Donna suddenly became excited when she heard her phone ring and quickly answered it, relieved to hear the Doctor's voice on the other side.

"What is going on? The Hath look like they are marching off into battle and something weird happened to the map…and there is something odd with the numbers on the doors." Donna responded after hearing the Doctor ramble on for a few moments.

After hearing the Doctor's surprised response that the Hath were going to go fight the humans for something called the Source, the phone got cut off and Donna was left alone once more.

…

Sitting in the jail cell, the Doctor automatically reached for Rose and protectively held her against his side as he warily watched Jenny.

"So…any plans?" Martha asked to relieve some of the awkward silence, glad that Jenny automatically piped in with battle plans.

"No, no battles, I am not a soldier," the Doctor said, changing the topic. "So, we need to go to the temple to stop the war and get Donna back."

Hearing the Doctor's battle plans, Jenny spoke up again. "Now I see where I get it all from, I sure can learn a lot about being a soldier from my father."

"I am not really your father. I've had a daughter before, but you are not her and never will be," the Doctor angrily hissed, not noticing how Rose had tensed up at his words. "And I'm not a soldier, I hate fighting and am always trying to stop it before more people die."

Ignoring Jenny's proclamation that that was the point of all soldiers, the Doctor took Rose's phone from her and called up Donna, having a quick conversation with her that made it even worse now that the Hath were heading to the same location.

Hearing the Doctor announce that Jenny could not come with them, Martha spoke up once more. "She is your daughter, she has to come with us."

"Here, give me your stethoscope," Rose ordered, assuming that Jenny had two hearts like the Doctor and making him listen to the sound of her two hearts in an attempt to make him finally accept Jenny. "See, she's a Time Lord too, with two hearts and all of that."

"She isn't a Time Lord, she is just an echo. All of my kind are dead and there will never be anymore, she isn't one," the Doctor hissed, stepping away from Rose shocked that she wanted him to accept Jenny as his daughter.


	12. Losing Another Daughter

**Sorry for the short length, but I really want to get this story finished soon! Therefore, whatever I don't write is just how it was in the episode because I don't want to be boring and repetitive about it!**

**That being said, I will be skipping Agatha Christie and Journey's End and Turn Left because they are just altogether too complicated. :) Let's just assume that they never happened and Donna decided to go home and live a fantastic life ;)**

Losing Another Daughter

Donna, having thankfully gained enough trust from the Hath to move around them, made her way to a ladder leading to the top of the roof, only to have a nice little run in with quick sand.

Thankfully, due to Jenny's charm, they were able to make their way out of their cage and towards safety. Even then, they were facing countless soldiers with guns. However, once they figured out that the numbers on the doors were actually dates and the war was generations long, but only had been going on a few weeks. After that they did eventually find where the true Source was and the Doctor was able to convince almost everyone to put down their guns in the name of peace.

With the sudden sound of the gunshot from General Cobb, everyone watching in horror as Jenny fell to the ground, fatally wounded by the gun.

"Hey, hey, you're going to be okay now," the Doctor lied, running over to Jenny and pulling her into his lap.

"We both know the truth," Jenny whispered, wincing in pain at the movement she had just made, knowing that she was about to die. "Hey, you won't be alone, you'll always have Rose."

Rose, hearing Jenny speak her name, felt tears roll down her face, glad that Donna and Martha were around her as she felt her heart break all over again watching the Doctor having to say goodbye to the daughter he had just accepted.

"You and me, we have so much to see, so much I want to show you," the Doctor exclaimed, cradling Jenny closer as she sighed and her eyes slowly drifted closed.

As she stopped breathing, the Doctor leaned down to kiss her forehead, mumbling that she couldn't be dead, she was going to regenerate.

"Doctor, she isn't enough like you," Rose whispered, surprised when the Doctor actually accepted her words without yelling back at her and set Jenny on the ground, getting up to glare at General Cobb.

Picking up a gun, the Doctor pointed it at General Cobb's head, acting like he was going to shoot, but stopping and throwing the gun. "I never would, I never would shoot and kill. Build your new society between the Hath and humans in peace, base it off of a man who never would."

…

The Doctor, right after he entered the TARDIS after dropping Martha off back home, walked deep into the hallways, with a look on his face that Rose knew meant that she should leave him alone for a bit.

"Are you okay, Rose? You seemed weird a few times back there," Donna asked Rose, walking up to the blonde who looked like she was about to cry.

"No…the timing of everything sucks," Rose explained, pulling herself up into a ball on the jump seat.

"I'm sure the Doctor will come around, he loves you too much to stay upset."

"It isn't that," Rose breathed, sitting up and looking her friend in the eye. "I think I'm pregnant. Well, not really think…I'm pretty sure about it now."

Donna didn't respond for a few moments, but pulled Rose in for a hug. "Why is this bad, honey? I thought the two of you had been trying for a while, isn't this like a miracle?"

"We have…and it is amazing and all of that…but you heard what the Doctor said today…" Rose muttered, pulling her messy hair back into a ponytail.

"So, have you taken a test yet?"

Rose shook her head that she hadn't and Donna pulled Rose towards the bathroom, remembering that she had seen a pregnancy test in the cabinet.

"Are you done?" Donna called out, cracking open the door to see Rose sitting on the floor staring at the test.

Wordlessly, Rose stuck out the stick towards Donna who, seeing the pink plus sign, felt herself smile in spite of herself. Rose, however, chucked the test into the trash bin and stomped out of the room towards her old bedroom.

"Are you going to tell him now?" Donna asked, pulling Rose in for a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two."

"No…I guess I will have to tell the Doctor eventually though…" Rose murmured, pulling away from Donna and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I suppose he has the right to know."

"Rose, aren't you excited about this?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" Rose whispered, smiling as her hand began to make small circles on her stomach. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean, when I told the Doctor last time it didn't go well at all…it kind of sucked actually. So, just…make sure you don't tell him. Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Donna responded, watching as Rose turned away and locked herself into the pink bedroom.


	13. Library of Silence

**A nice long chapter to make up for it... :)**

Library of Silence

Several weeks after meeting Agatha Christie, Donna pulled Rose into a different room after breakfast. "Rose, you need to tell your husband that you're pregnant."

"I was actually going to tell him tonight…" Rose murmured, glaring down at her feet as she thought about the situation. Although the Doctor and her had been completely fine since Jenny, Rose heard the Doctor's words that kids only led to heartbreak in her mind whenever she was about to tell him. A more rational part of her brain reminded her how desperate to have a baby the Doctor had been lately, actually going to other planets to search for something that would help with them getting pregnant, but she just couldn't do it.

"Let's go, I got a message to come to the Library," the Doctor called out, leading Donna and Rose into the console room and piloting the TARDIS to the 51st century.

As the group found themselves enter into a whole world that was a massive Library that had every book ever written, Rose laughed out loud when the Doctor prevented her from reading a single book she had picked up, claiming it had spoilers.

"Rose, your laugh is the only one I've heard the whole time I've been here…where is everyone? I know it is a library and you're supposed to be quiet…but still we should have heard or seen _someone_," Donna whispered, looking around for a sign of life but finding none.

The Doctor, realizing that Donna was right, accessed the system and scanned for humanoid life forms, coming up with just the three of them. However, when he expanded the scan for everything, the result was a million million life forms.

"Books can't be alive…can they?" Donna murmured, glancing up at the Doctor as they both reached to touch a book at the same time. Only moments away from touching the book they both let out a laugh, acting as if they both hadn't been thinking the same thing.

"Gah, you two are ridiculous," Rose exclaimed. "Why don't we go around and see if we see anything suspicious. Something is going on here and I think we should get to the bottom of it. You know, us sneaking around, what a new adventure that would be," Rose said, smiling with her tongue stuck between her teeth.

The Doctor, wrapping his arm protectively around Rose agreed her. He was getting a bad feeling about this place, and not the usual bad feeling that accompanied him across the universe, it was the feeling that someone was going to die. And he was going to make sure it wasn't Rose. They walked into an empty room, and asked a Node, which looked like a giant spoon with a human face, for information.

"Count the shadows. Don't forget to count the shadows. Run, just run," the Node proclaimed, reading off a prerecorded message. It was odd, the fact that all the Node said was for them to run and never return.

"Doctor, what did that mean?" Rose whispered, beginning to freak out when the Doctor explained that the face on the Node was actually a donated human face. She had seen a lot of odd things on her travels, but this unnerved her a bit. And for Donna it was a total surprise, the concept that a dead person would donate their face was appalling.

As the Doctor reassured Rose that she would be okay, he thought about how odd it was for this to upset Rose so much, she usually accepted everything in stride. There was something about Rose's behavior that pulled at something in his memory, but he didn't have time to think of it now. Rose was usually the one who suggested running to the adventure, but lately she had seemed hesitant and was practically always clinging to him. While he thought of Rose's other odd actions lately, especially the time he had gone into the library to find her sobbing, only to perk up and demand ice cream not long after that. He had done as she asked, but apparently he got her the wrong kind of ice cream and she had yelled at him before hiding out in the garden for a few hours. He decided he was going to take her to the infirmary the moment they got back on the TARDIS to take a very _particular_ test. While the Doctor's wheels were turning to figure it all out, Donna noticed something off in the room. "Why is there a shadow? It wasn't there before…what could be casting it?"

"Run. We need to run right now!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing onto Rose's hand and pulling her and Donna out of the room as the lights began to flicker around them, almost causing the whole room to fall into darkness. Finding themselves stuck in front of a wooden door, which of course the Doctor's sonic screwdriver didn't work on. Donna, annoyed at the pinstripe man, kicked out the door rather easily and they ran through the set of doors that was a room near the little shop in the Library. Thankfully, a skylight existed so the room couldn't fall to darkness. At least while the sun still shone.

"Hello. We are just passing by…" Rose said, talking to the odd sphere that was now floating before her.

Right as Rose spoke, the sphere suddenly fell to the ground, appearing dead. The Doctor, immediately assuming that it was a security camera, began to sonic the sphere to see what had happened to it when letters began to appear on the side, proclaiming that 'it hurts'.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You're alive, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you, I will be careful now," the Doctor muttered, placing the sphere back on the ground as Rose kneeled down next to him, imagining how cautious he would be around their baby. However, the words changed on the screen, now saying, 'others are coming'.

Before anyone had a chance to ask what that meant, a blast sounded. Right after the sound a door opened and the room was filled with smoke. From the smoke entered a group of people in space suits.

"Get out! Get out now!" the Doctor yelled, walking up to the group and attempting to get them to leave as Rose and Donna stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. They both knew the people shouldn't be here, but that didn't mean they would listen to the skinny stranger. Especially since they had probably been trying to get here to explore.

Ignoring him completely, the group walked to the center of the room, taking off their helmets and looking around. They just walked around the room, appearing to take out some electronic device and begin scanning around.

"Are you archeologists? I hate archaeologists!" the Doctor complained, shaking his head at the group that had completely ignored him. He almost had the thought to tell the group everything that had happened past and future. And he didn't even have to dig in the dirt to find it out either.

"Professor River Song, archeologist," a pretty woman, who seemed like the leader, with very curly hair said, smirking up at the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could make another rude comment, Rose intervened and walked up to the woman, extending out her hand to shake. "Sorry about him, River. I'm Rose. Now, I don't think it is safe here, it would be best if you left right now. I'm sorry for ruining your plans, but it has to be done."

Surprising her, River ignored her hand and pulled her in for a tight hug instead. River, noticing how tense and surprised Rose was, released her, staring into the blonde's eyes as if asking her an unspoken question. "Where's the clone?"

"Huh?" Rose asked. The woman's question was odd and it affected something deep within her. "A clone of what?"

Before River could explain anymore, the Doctor ran about, trying to take control. "Tell me the truth, is the way you came darker than before?" the Doctor asked, pulling the man who called himself other Dave to look down the corridor.

When the Doctor heard that was in fact the case, he grouped the group together in the middle of the room, demanding they tell him what had happened when the Library was abandoned a century ago.

"You need to sign these forms first to ensure that you will not tell others things about the Library and remain confidential," a beautiful girl, Miss Evangelista, stuttered, following Lux's, who had financed the expeditions, orders.

Dramatically ripping up the form, the Doctor turned to the group that wasn't looking as scared as he wished they were. "Form a circle and point the lights out! Do it now, don't go near the shadows!"

Once everyone had gone about doing their assigned task, River called out for Rose and the Doctor to join her for a chat in an office.

…

Rose, watching River's every move carefully, sat down practically on the Doctor's lap, comforting herself with the feeling of the Doctor's two hearts beating against her as she discretely stroked her stomach, scared by the mystery of the woman in front of her. She seemed to know something, something they weren't supposed to know yet.

"So, the two of you are doing an amazing job pretending you don't know me. Though now that this is the first time I have seen _you_ with this face, I must say, I can see what everyone is talking about when they say you literally cloned…" River muttered, stopping her sentence when she realized how early it really was in their timelines. "Too early for that, yes? Well, you are usually quite enthusiastic to see me…there must be a good reason for the two of you to be acting like this," River muttered, pulling out an old blue book from her bag that resembled the TARDIS. She began to flip through it, searching for something near the beginning of the book.

River, not noticing from their vacant expression that they had absolutely no clue who she was, continued with her questions. She named random places that they hadn't yet visited and asked if that had happened yet. Standing up, River held on to one of the Doctor's and one of Rose's hands, finally scared that they had no idea who she was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Rose whispered, her heart breaking when she saw River's pathetic expression. "I'm sorry. Should we?"

Before anyone could speak again, a sound like a ringing telephone echoed through the room and everyone ran to go see what had caused it. Although no one picked up the call on the other side, the Doctor expanded the signal with his sonic until they connected and could see a video of a young girl, asking him why he was on her television and was about to call for her dad when the signal was broken once more.

"What is CAL?" the Doctor asked, sitting on a table as Donna wandered over to Miss Evangelista, who had been made fun of by other members of the crew, to ensure her that she wasn't stupid and shouldn't let the others belittle her like that anymore.

"We got a message 'the lights are going out' and then a message that barely anyone knows, '4022 saved, no survivors'" River explained, not noticing that Miss Evangelista had snuck down a secret corridor. Also she shot Lux a smile as he complained how that was confidential information. "Don't worry, I trust these two. I owe them with my life."

Suddenly, a high pitched scream rung out from the darkness, obviously Miss Evangelista's, as the group ran towards the noise, thankful that no shadows blocked their way.

"Oh my god! Who is that?" proper Dave yelled out, coming upon a room that was practically empty except for a chair where a white skeleton sat.

River, using her intercom on her suit, contacted Miss Evangelista, only to hear her voice echo from the skeleton as they realized what the Doctor had already figured out. The skeleton was the young woman that had been living only minutes prior. And she had died and decayed in a matter of seconds, but she wasn't done yet. "This won't be pleasant…" she murmured, eliciting a question from Rose about what could be more unpleasant than this that was answered moments later by the voice of Miss Evangelista.

"Hello? Excuse me?" came the voice of the dead girl from her intercom, to which they explained that due to the technology the 'Data Ghost' of that person's consciousness stayed around for minutes after death. It was terrible, they didn't realize they were dead at first and eventually spoke the same words over and over again.

Before Miss Evangelista spoke again, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and secured her face against his chest, feeling as if the scene was too horrible for Rose to see.

"Where is the nice woman? Can I talk to her?" the Data Ghost said, speaking of Donna, who was trying to compose herself.

"I'm here, I'm here," Donna whispered, unsure of what to say to the dead woman's consciousness in her final moments.

"Don't tell the others about me being stupid, they'll only laugh," Miss Evangelista said, her voice repeating the heart breaking words over and over as the Doctor felt Rose's form stiffen in his arms as he reassured her that it was going to be okay.

…

Rushing back to the room near the shop, the Doctor asked if anyone had a lunch, saying he was going to introduce them to the Vashta Nerada.

With Rose still refusing to let go of him, the Doctor went to work searching the shadows as Donna stood in the center of the room questioning River.

"You know both of them, don't you?" Donna asked, wondering why they didn't know River. She had seen and met odd people on their travels, but most of the time they knew more than the people they met. It was odd to see the Doctor so oblivious about something as important as a person who seemed to know them.

"Yes, I sure do know those two. Except it is too early in their timelines, they don't know me yet. It's too early this time."

Donna, confused as to how this could occur, rudely continued her questioning. "You aren't making sense, do you know them or not?"

"Of course I know them, they just don't know me. I always had a childlike fantasy they would just instinctively know who I was, just know when they looked into my eyes…I never expected them to just look at me blankly, no idea who I am and it kills me, they should always know who I am," River whispered, her voice breaking at how strange everything was turning out for her.

"What about me? You don't know me, where am I?" Donna asked louder, receiving a simple, short answer from River that didn't actually answer her question at all.

Donna, not satisfied with the answer, prompted for more in a loud voice, which made the Doctor remind her to be silent as he resumed his work of searching in the shadows for something.

"Donna? Donna Noble?" River whispered, feeling deep pity for the future of the poor woman who now knew she wouldn't travel with the Doctor and Rose forever.

Almost immediately after that, the Doctor proclaimed it was time, and took a piece of River's chicken and threw it into the shadows, explaining how the Vashta Nerada were the piranha's of the air as the chicken was reduced to bone in seconds, just as Miss Evangelista had been.

"Doctor…Dave has two shadows." Rose whispered as she noticed the growing shadows, nudging the Doctor to observe the man that the Vashta Nerada had latched onto as their next victim.

Informing him not to move, the Doctor vamped up the signal on Dave's suit, hoping to lock out the monsters. When he was going to pass his sonic screwdriver to River, she surprised him by pulling one out. One that looked even more complex and sleek than his own. He asked her how she had one or even knew how to use it, in awe at the strange woman from his future.

"You gave it to me. Plus, Rose has her own sonic too even though she usually just uses yours instead. So why shouldn't I know the controls as well?"

The Doctor, nodding as River went to work, grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the room as Donna followed closely behind, convinced that the Doctor had a master plan that would save them all.

…

The Doctor pulled Rose and Donna to the teleport machine in the shop and began messing with the controls. He instructed them to stand on the circle, proclaiming that he needed them there to fix something.

"Doctor?" Rose called out, knowing exactly what she was planning to do after she saw Donna disappear next to her with a scowl on her face, presumably back to the TARDIS using the teleport.

"I love you," the Doctor murmured, walking over and holding Rose tightly against his chest as she began to cry against his neck. "You know I have to do this."

"I'm pregnant," she finally whispered in his ear, hearing his throat catch as his arms wrapped around her even tighter than she thought was possible, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

The Doctor released her, his hands trailing down to rest on her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" he muttered, wishing he had more time to talk about this. "I had my suspicions about it actually…just thought that you didn't know yet either."

"Please, don't leave me now," Rose whispered out, reaching out her hands to pull on his tie as tears began to fall down her face. "Please, Doctor. Don't die like this. Not without saying goodbye."

"Rose, you know I have to do this. And this isn't goodbye, not this time. I love you and our baby. And…if I don't make it back…you know what to do," the Doctor said, pulling her hands off of him and pressing the teleport button, his hands shaking as he did so.

Seeing Rose disappear, the Doctor stood still for a moment, just letting the tears run down his cheeks. It was worse than he had imagined. But he had to save Rose, even if it broke his hearts.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Where are Rose and Donna?" River asked, running into the room to find the Doctor standing alone. "I should have expected this…"

"Damn it! Damn it! Why!? WHY!?" the Doctor suddenly screamed out, picking up the nearest table and flipping it over.

"What's wrong?" River muttered, running over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Rose…she's pregnant…she wasn't safe…I had to send her away…I'll probably never see her again." the Doctor whispered, his voice cracking and the pain reflecting in his eyes.

River just widely smiled, comforting the crying man. "She is? Wow, that's amazing…it really is."


	14. In the Shadows

In the Shadows

For Rose, something altogether different was happening than what she expected. When she first got to the TARDIS, she noticed something was wrong because she couldn't see Donna anywhere, but just assumed it would all be fine.

"Donna?" she whispered.

However, before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she felt a tugging and let out a large scream, being pulled away from the TARDIS to somewhere completely unknown. Into a computer world that created itself around her every thought.

…

Finally, River managed to calm the Doctor down enough for him to come out to the room again where Dave waited, hopefully not having been consumed by the Vashta Nerada.

"Dave? Where did your other shadow go?" the Doctor asked, walking cautiously around Dave as he tried to concentrate on the dangerous situation on hand instead of worrying about Rose and the baby he had just found out about.

Turning around, the Doctor ordered Dave to stay still when he suddenly announced that it was dark and he couldn't see anything. "Hey, who turned out the lights? I'm fine, what is happening?"

After turning to face them, the group was shocked that his helmet was completely black, as the swarm had found a way inside of him. With a spasm, Dave was consumed, leaving his Data Ghost saying, 'Hey, who turned out the lights?' continuously as the swarm controlled his body towards the group of the next victims.

After escaping Dave for the time, the Doctor used his sonic to enhance the lights until River came up and did the job in seconds with her own screwdriver.

"Who the hell are you to me?" the Doctor asked, shocked that the woman had a more advanced sonic screwdriver than he did.

Before she could answer, the Doctor noticed an odd signal on his sonic screwdriver, as something had went wrong with the teleport.

"Rose Tyler, is there a Rose Tyler in the Library? Or a Donna Noble?" the Doctor gasped, running up to the nearest Node as it slowly turned. Gasping aloud, the Node turned to reveal the face of Rose Tyler on the Node.

"Rose Tyler has left the library. Donna Noble has left the library. They have been saved." Rose's voice repeated over and over, filling the Doctor and River both with horror as to what had occurred.

Dave possessed by the Vashta Nerada was nearing, repeating his never ending question, as the Doctor refused to pull himself away from gazing at Rose's face until River grabbed him and yanked him away, running away, anywhere, hoping they wouldn't touch the shadows.

…

After that it was chaos, losing everyone to the Vashta Nerada except for three of them. And the Doctor had made a bargain, to let the people out of the computer system safely. But he would have to sacrifice himself to do it, which is when River came in and whacked him right in the head with a strong punch.

When he came back to consciousness, he found himself chained with handcuffs, unable to move far. And River was sitting in the seat, prepared to sacrifice herself instead of him.

"River, you know my name," the Doctor shouted, struggling against the handcuffs. "I know who can know that, please tell me this won't happen like this. It can't. It just can't. You're my daughter."

River let out a breathy chuckle at his words before she spoke again. "Hello, Daddy."

"River…you are everything…" the Doctor murmured, his voice quiet as he glared at the ground. "Someday Rose and I will have a daughter. I can't let this happen. Not again."

"We have so much time ahead of us, so much to learn together. Don't be sad, it is all to come for you," River whispered, preparing herself to die.

The Doctor was silent, still struggling to get closer to River. "Please…there will be more for us. Please, just come back to the TARDIS, River. We can be together again, all of us."

"You know I can't," River explained, setting up the cords. "And I don't blame you for anything either. All is forgiven, as you always said. No matter what happens in the future, remember how the story ends. It's funny, this means you knew how I would end from the beginning. How could you stand it? Knowing my future and knowing you were powerless to stop it every second you were with me?"

"River, I don't think I can stand it. Not with this," the Doctor muttered, his eyes so broken that it was obvious just how many years he had endured. "Let me do this. Please, let your daddy save you one last time."

River shook her head, motioning towards the timer. "It's okay, it'll be okay. I know it will be because I have already seen it. And you will too, you will be with me again. Just wait, you watch us run."

"Please…" the Doctor whispered. He looked down, unable to watch what was happening. It was over, River was gone.

…

After River's sacrifice, all of the downloaded individuals appeared, free from the database once more.

"Rose?" Donna asked when she came back, surprised to see Rose standing next to her, shaking as tears ran down her face. She hadn't seen Rose while she was in the computer world, but she just assumed her experience had been just as traumatizing when she found out it wasn't true.

"I've never felt him like this in my head," Rose whispered, trying to regain composure. "He needs me."

Ignoring Donna's questioning, Rose pushed through the crowd of confused people, sprinting towards the room where she just knew the Doctor was. Thankfully, her hunch was right and she saw him curled up in a corner, locked to the wall as he shook with sobs.

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here," Rose muttered. She crawled up next to the Doctor who had yet to acknowledge her. Without a hint of anything before, the Doctor practically attacked her, pulling her into such a tight hug that she could barely breathe. They sat like that for quite a while, the Doctor's tears streaming down to Rose's neck as he gripped tighter onto her.

"Oh, Rose," the Doctor whispered, his voice broken. "I don't deserve anything. I ruin everything, it is all my fault. Everything is my fault."

"No," Rose proclaimed, taking his face into her trembling hands. "River told me something. She told me that I should never let you say that about yourself ever again and I believe her. Please, don't talk like everything is over. Because it isn't," Rose muttered, resting her forehead against his and moved his hand so that it was over her stomach. "It is just beginning, Doctor."

Surprising to Rose, the words only seemed to upset the Doctor more. He just hugged her tighter without responding, staring at his hand over her stomach like it was physically painful to do so.

…

In a moment of pure brilliance, the Doctor realized just how he could save River. By uploading her into the computer, she could live forever in peace and never be completely lost. He barely made it there in time, but it got done and even though it broke both of his hearts to do so, he knew it was what was right.

After the Doctor snapped his fingers to open the TARDIS door as River had said, Rose barely had time to look up before she was picked up by the Doctor, spinning her around. "Oh, my Rose, I love you so much!"

"Put me down, I'm getting dizzy and then I'll accidently hurt myself," Rose said, giggling as the Doctor gently put her feet on the ground and almost knocked her to the ground with a forceful kiss instead. It was odd, his drastic mood changes.

Rose, remembering that Donna was still in the room, was about to push her husband away when he suddenly stopped, pulling back and just smiling at her. "We don't want that, that would hurt our precious little miracle in you. Such a miracle, she'll be perfect. I know, Rose. She'll be magnificent. She will love her mummy and daddy so much, do anything for them."

Practically exploding with glee, Rose just smiled as she watched his eyes fill with tears, her heart singing that the Doctor was so excited about their future child. Just when she thought his expression couldn't get any happier, the Doctor kneeled down in front of her, delicately pushing her shirt up so he could gaze upon her bare stomach, searching for the slightest change. "What makes you so sure she will be a girl?"

Donna, knowing the couple were immersed in a special moment, quietly left the room, smiling to herself at how happy the pair of them were. It had been a terrible day and they needed some time to be excited about this. To know that they should be.

"Hello there, baby. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you again," the Doctor said, leaning forward and kissing her stomach repeatedly. "And don't question how I know, Rose."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Rose whispered, surprised that the Doctor hadn't drug her down to the infirmary yet. "Can you tell from pheromones or something? The sex of the baby?"

The Doctor immediately squashed her apologies, reminding her that he didn't care now that he knew, he was just surprised she had waited so long to tell him. "Rose, there are some things that you just can't know yet. I'm sorry, but just know that she is magnificent."

"I don't know why, I just couldn't do it, but I needed to tell you before you sent me back to the TARDIS," Rose muttered, deciding to stop pestering him when she saw the sadness that came to his eyes when he spoke about it. She knew the Doctor was back to his normal self when he grabbed her hand and led her to the infirmary, immediately running tests on her to make sure everything was okay.

Once she had learned that she was a bit less than three months along and everything was progressing perfectly, even more so than last time. Thankfully, she had barely had any morning sickness or symptoms besides cravings and the occasional mood swings yet.

"So, tell me, love, are you craving bananas?" the Doctor asked, practically jumping for joy at the prospect of he and Rose's baby despite the horrors that had occurred earlier on that day and the future to come.

"Nope, I really want a pear though," Rose said, smiling up at the Doctor as she watched his horrified reaction to her cravings.

"What? Are you sure this baby is mine? I don't think any child that had me as a father would ever want to go near a pear," The Doctor said, his face crinkling up in disgust at the thought of the food he hated most in the universe.

Rose just laughed, ordering him to go get her the fruit, as she was carrying his child for him. With a sigh, the Doctor went to his task, knowing he would do anything for her, especially now.

**Tell me, did you see that coming?**


	15. Diamonds and Sapphires

**Plan to finish this story up with everything I have written! Just want it all out there. :) Thank you for everyone who is amazing and has actually read all of the stories in this series. I really do appreciate your amazing support!**

Diamonds and Sapphires

A few weeks after the disaster at the Library, the Doctor decided that both Donna, and especially Rose, needed to go somewhere to relax for a bit, so had taken them to the resort planet of Midnight.

"The Doctor wants to talk to you," Rose said as she handed Donna her phone and settled deeper into her chair as she soaked in the sun. This was one of the times when she adored traveling with the Doctor. Because just for a moment she was relaxing, not running for her life like usual.

After a few minutes on the phone, Donna was forced to tell Rose what he is saying. "He is bugging me about you not going with him to see the Sapphire Waterfall. Pouting like a youngster, he is."

"Ugh, tell him I'm not going to answer that phone right now. I've talked to him enough today, I just want to lie here and there is nothing he can say to tempt me," Rose said, her decision final in her voice.

"He said he is up for the challenge," Donna murmured, handing the phone back to Rose.

Rose reluctantly took the phone and listened for a few seconds. Donna watched in rapt attention, wondering what the Doctor could possibly be saying. Rose didn't say a word, but she was definitely responding by the look on her face. Her face turned bright red almost instantaneously and her eyes got quite wide a few times. However, Rose wasn't going to let that damned alien win this time, frowning slightly as she spoke. "I don't feel like spending eight hours on a bus to go back and forth, no matter how beautiful the emeralds are," Rose said into the phone, giggling at the Doctor's response. "No, sweetheart, not even if you give me the most beautiful diamond there. I just want to relax here for now, I'm really tired of running all the time. Tell you what, I will let you take me to that silly anti-gravity restaurant tonight if you lets me stay put. Plus, I'll let you choose from the list next," Rose explained, rolling her eyes as she passed the phone to Donna and pressed the button for speaker phone as the Doctor's complaining voice came out of the speaker.

The Doctor, finally realized that Rose wasn't going to budge and neither was Donna huffed out in reply. In addition, Rose's final offer was too good to pass up. "Fine…fine…I wish I didn't have to go alone though, it would be quite a romantic little getaway… Not budging I guess, but I will tell you both all about it when I get back. Bye Donna, make sure Rose doesn't wander off anywhere dangerous for me."

"Oi, I don't need Donna to babysit me!" Rose exclaimed at the Doctor's comment, opening her eyes as the words broke her relaxation.

"Of course you would never do that, love. Just, be careful for me, will you sweetheart? On the other hand, I don't think I am going to go now, I really don't want to risk anything happening to you, especially right now," the Doctor mumbled into the phone.

"No, go Doctor, definitely go. Don't worry about me, I will just lounge around and relax. The baby and I will be perfectly safe without you for a few hours, you will regret it if you don't go and I don't want to hear you complaining about missing it later."

The Doctor took a long pause before responding again. "Fine, but don't eat anything weird or stay out in the sun too long, okay? The shuttle is leaving now, so I gotta go. I love you, see you in a few hours."

Once the Doctor hung up, Donna couldn't help but giggle. "Geez, he sure is protective of you, isn't he?"

"It'll just get worse. Wait until I actually start showing more than I am now, that's when it gets really bad. By then he won't even let me pick up a pencil or eat anything without scanning it first," Rose laughed, closing her eyes again as she and Donna looked forward to the stress free day. "He even apologizes for it and he is so sincere about it that I can't possibly be mad at him for more than two seconds. It wasn't like this last time…and he isn't going to let anything harm this baby we tried so hard for after everything else that has happened."

"Wait a minute, what was that list you mentioned?" Donna asked, surprised by the redness in Rose's cheeks at her questions. She had noticed the sad gleam in Rose's eyes whenever she thought about her previous child and knew she should change the topic to something lighter. "Seemed to shut him up rather quickly."

"The shopping list," Rose lied, closing her eyes to signal the end of discussion with more than a hint of a smile on her lips. Thankfully, Donna understood and changed the topic, both thankful for a tiny break from the awful lot of running they usually did.

…

Now seated comfortably on a seat in the shuttle, the Doctor looked around as the other passengers boarded for the adventure, feeling a bit upset that everyone seemed so unwilling to interact with one another and that he had no one to talk to. If only he had been able to convince Rose to come with him…

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," the hostess said as she handed out complementary items for the trip, explaining how the shuttle would take four hours to get to their destination and on the way everything would be sealed off from the outside.

"Allons-y," the Doctor exclaimed as she walked past, wanting to push a little life into his adventure.

The hostess gave him a strange look before he explained that it was French for 'Let's go', as to which she gave him another harsh glance before making her way to the other passengers.

Not long after, the hostess pressed a few buttons and various annoying and loud distractions appeared to entertain the passengers.

The Doctor, meeting eyes with the blonde room across from the aisle from him, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and deactivated all of the electronic devices so that the occupants had nothing to do but talk to one another.

First, the Doctor passed some time with the Cane family, listening to Biff's jokes as his wife, Val, laughed and their teenage son, Jethro, rolled his eyes at hearing his father's jokes once again. It was nice to see these people actually interacting and becoming friends. He wasn't always saving the world, but he had to always be helping in some way.

"So, what do you do for a job?" Dee Dee, an assistant for Professor Hobbes, asked him as he walked over and helped himself to a beverage with her. That was a question he wasn't often asked.

"Well, I basically travel around…it's quite nice. I learn a lot. Help out quite a bit," the Doctor said, laughing as Dee Dee and him talked about her interest in science and how clever she actually was despite of the Professor's constant condescending attitude towards her.

Not long after, the Doctor listened to Professor Hobbes lecture to the group about his field of work as he noticed the businesswoman that was sitting in the front by herself, having not really chatted with anyone yet.

"Hello, I am the Doctor, and you are?" the Doctor asked as he slid into the seat next to the blonde woman.

"Sky Silvestry," the woman said, slowly warming up to the strange man next to her as they chatted about what it was like to be alone. It was one of the things the Doctor knew well, being alone. But he told Sky about how much hope there was. Even after he had thought he had lost everyone, he was wrong because he would never be alone, he wouldn't let that happen.

Halfway into their conversation, the shuttle suddenly stopped mid-route. Knowing that was not supposed to happen, the Doctor did what he did best and ran towards the trouble. Arriving up at the pilot station, he began to ask the driver and mechanic what had gone wrong.

"I think something with the engines, I will send out a request for help out right now. They should be here soon. No need to worry," the driver said, sending out the request as the Doctor suggested they lower the shields on the window so they could see their surroundings. In all honesty, he knew there was something more, there was no way those engines would stop like that on their own.

With the shields lowering, the Doctor gasped in surprise at the beautiful sights that shined before his eyes, never seen before now. It was amazing and he realized with a twinge in his hearts how much he wished Rose could see this.

"I think we should close them, it isn't safe to have them open," the mechanic suggested, moments later squeaking out in surprise that he saw something moving in the beautiful mountains. Something that shouldn't exist, this area was supposed to be uninhabited.

"What was it?" the Doctor asked, wondering what kind of horrible creature could be lurking as the shields promptly closed. If only he could see it, then maybe he could have a crack at trying to identify it.

"I saw it again, there it was!" the mechanic yelled, pointing at a spot that was now covered by the black shield as it descended, claiming that he was telling the truth and something was coming closer to the cruiser and was obviously terrified. But there was nothing to be done now, the shields were down so they couldn't see and they were not going to be moving anytime soon.

The Doctor, running back to where the passengers were, was shocked by the sound that began to knock on the hull of the ship, mocking the patterns the individuals were currently tapping on the walls.

"Stop that!" the Doctor ordered, watching in horror as the terrifying tapping noise made its way to the front of the area where Sky sat still be herself as the rest of the travelers huddled together near the door. At first the tapping had been just unusual, but now it was terrifying and it wasn't stopping.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the shuttle began to rock back and forth drastically as the lights immediately flickered out at the same moment. Some of the seats were ruined and all of the passengers were rattled, something terrible was occurring.

"Are we all okay?" the hostess asked, checking to make sure everyone was okay once the shuttle stabilized once again.

The hostess, once she was sure no one was physically hurt, opened the door to the captain's cabin to call for help, only to be in front of the outside elements as the bright light filled the shuttle and the door slammed shut mere seconds later.

"What, where is the cabin?" Dee Dee asked as she stood behind the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the control panel, finding that some of the wires had been cut so that the cabin had flown away and the driver and mechanic were dead. They were trapped in here alone with no means of escape.

"Wait, what is wrong with her?" Val murmured, pointing towards the front of the shuttle where Sky sat all huddled in on herself without moving.

While Val clung tighter to Biff, the Doctor made his way over to the poor woman, hoping she was alive and finding her eyes were open, but she was unable to move. She just sat there, staring at nothing.

"Sky, are you okay?" the Doctor whispered to the woman, quickly scanning her with his sonic screwdriver. The scans came up empty, nothing was registering. Nothing at all.

"Sky, are you okay?" Sky repeated back moments later, her face remaining expressionless. Her head had turned too, creaking until her eyes settled on the Doctor.

After Sky repeated every single one of the Doctor's questions without fail, the Professor tried his best to get through to the woman. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why are you doing that?" Sky said again, her head whipping over to glare at the old man. She wasn't just repeating the Doctor anymore, she was repeating anything that was said now.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Val screeched, only setting off a chain reaction as every passenger began to talk and Sky repeated every single one of their words automatically without missing a beat.

Finally, after several minutes of panic, the Doctor managed to calm down the group until no one was talking for the moment. They shouldn't let whatever was happening take control of them, which meant they should stay quiet.

"What is going on?" Biff asked, his eyes widening in shock as Sky repeated his words at the exact same time as him without any hesitation. That was new, she wasn't repeating anymore, she was speaking with them. She knew what they were going to say the same time that they did.

Jethro, who was being a typical reckless teenager, began to scream out profanities and mystical words as Sky flawlessly repeated his words just as she had with his father.

"Wait, why are we listening to you?" the Professor asked, turning to the Doctor as he had been ordering the group to stay quiet for the moment so she would stop stealing their voices. "You have no authority over us, maybe it is your fault."

"Because if you don't you will all die, please just trust me," the Doctor begged as one by one all of the passengers turned on him. They blamed him, saying that he was the one who could have cut off the cord to the controls. And he had been talking to Sky right before this happened. And what was more was that Sky had started repeating his words first.

"We should throw her off of the shuttle, she is dangerous," Val suggested, turning to glare at Sky as everyone, even Jethro, went along with her plan.

The Doctor, knowing that he couldn't let anyone else die, jumped in front of the mob. "Stop! You cannot do this, not now, not ever! Find the humanity in you and don't throw her off. Please, listen to me, I can help you!"

"How can you help us, we don't even know you," Biff yelled, pushing past the Doctor in pursuit of Sky.

"I'm clever, that's why!" the Doctor called out, getting everyone's attention. Maybe that wasn't a great plan, but he needed them to listen to them. They couldn't die, no one was going to die today if it were up to him.

"He thinks he is better than us, I bet he is plotting with her. We should throw him off with her." Val said, her eyes turning mercilessly towards the now shocked man.

However, with her statement, everyone noticed something, that Sky was no longer repeating their every word, everyone except the Doctor. It was just him now, and her eyes bore at his, urging him to come near to her.

The Doctor, realizing he was the target, kneeled in front of Sky, listening as she repeated his rambling words no matter how fast he talked, no delay at all as her eyes bore into his. It was only him, and now he couldn't move.

"Please, I can help you. Just let me know what you want, don't steal my voice, please," the Doctor exclaimed, his voice growing scared that Sky was beginning to say the words before him so that he was repeating her words as she had before. "I can help. I understand that you need help."

"It's him, he is doing it too!" Dee Dee yelled, shocked as Sky began to move and speak on her own, with the Doctor's words only seconds later, explaining that the creature had finally left her into the Doctor and that she was scared. He was repeating now and she was free, he was the one to be destroyed now.

The Doctor, stuck in his position on the floor, was helpless as he repeated Sky's words as she tried to persuade the passengers that he was to blame now and to throw him out to his death. He was utterly defenseless, he was urging them to kill him. He wasn't in control, he didn't even have his own voice anymore.

However, as they began to drag him out of the shuttle, the hostess, Dee Dee, and Jethro began to notice small things, words that they had heard the Doctor use earlier come out of Sky's voice and began to believe that Sky was still to blame and that the Doctor was the victim.

The hostess, knowing it was her duty to protect anyone else from dying, grabbed ahold of Sky and opened the door, jumping out to both of their deaths as the Doctor collapsed on the ground, now free of the possession.

…

While the passengers rushed around the Doctor, who was trying to gain back his strength, to try to explain that they always believed him and how sorry they were. However, he wasn't going to listen to their pathetic excuses. They didn't care about him, they were selfish creatures who had caused the death of two people with their carelessness.

"How dare you, I thought you were better than this. Why didn't you believe me? You were going to murder me. You don't even know me, how could you have the right to kill me in cold blood. My wife is pregnant, you were going to take me away from her. Don't you dare act like the victims in this situation and don't you dare apologize," the Doctor hissed back at the group, disgusted at their words. "And look at you all, the hostess sacrificed herself to save all of you and we didn't even give her the time of day to learn her name."

After the Doctor's words the entire shuttle grew silent, each individual tucking themselves away as they waited in silence for help, terrified at the mysterious horrors of the four hour trip.

…

The Doctor, practically pushing everyone out of his way as he ran out of the shuttle, breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rose running towards him and he picked her up into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair as he reveled in the fact that he was safe. He was sure he was going to die back there. It had shaken him to the core, losing control like that.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you," Rose whispered, scared by the look in the Doctor's eyes. He was terrified. And if the Doctor was scared she didn't want to think about how terrible it must have been. "You were all on your own out there."

"It is good you weren't, you and Donna were safe and I didn't have to worry," the Doctor mumbled, smiling at Donna as he wrapped her arm around Rose's waist. "If you would have been there, Rose…I don't know what I would have done. They would have killed you, Rose."

"Still, I can't imagine you without that unstoppable gob of yours," Donna said, hoping her joke would ease a bit of the Doctor's tension.

The Doctor gave her a half-hearted smile, attempting to make a joke as well. "Molte Bene."

"Molte Bene," Donna repeated back moments later, only to be met by a shocked expression on the Doctor's face.

"Donna…" Rose whispered, sending Donna a look that told her not to do that. It still scared the Doctor, having someone repeat what he said. Rose hoped she would remember that and not accidently do it sometime soon. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Now back inside of the TARDIS, Donna made her way to the swimming pool as Rose stayed with the Doctor somewhere deep within the ship, trying to help him deal with the terror of not being in control of himself and losing his voice. The name of the planet, Midnight, should have been a clue that the resort planet held something dark and evil in its roots and they should have never parked there, but thankfully they were all safe and sound, at least for now.


	16. The Fight

**I love this chapter soo much...hope you do as well!**

**A friendly reminder that this story will be skipping Journey's End...so after this Donna is safe and sound with her family and no metacrisis Doctor!**

The Fight

Neither Rose nor the Doctor knew what had started their screaming fight first, nor did they want to be fighting, but it had escalated nonetheless. They didn't often fight like this. Well, they did have their fair share of tiffs, but they always ended up laughing about something stupid either one of them said. But that didn't seem to be the case tonight.

"Oi! Look at you, you big jack ass of a Time Lord, gah! You conceded jerk, you always have to proclaim yourself as a lord of time!" Rose screeched, waving the metal hammer he sometimes used to fly the TARDIS at him. How dare he act like she was the one who was being irrational. "You are such a spoiled brat! If something doesn't go exactly how you want you always find someone else to blame. You made a fool out of me and now you have the audacity to get mad at me?"

"Really?" the Doctor yelled back, pulling at his hair. "If I remember correctly, I saved you back there!"

"I should have never gotten kidnapped in the first place," Rose shouted, hoping that she wouldn't start crying now and ruin how mad she was right now. "Do you have _any_ idea how scared I was? They put me in a _brothel_, Doctor!"

The Doctor shook his head, his eyes widening in surprise. "I got there before anything happened, Rose."

"But the whole idea is that it _could _have! They locked me in a room that only had a bed, Doctor. The man said he was going to come and 'train' me later…I thought they had killed you because there was no other way you would leave me there! And then, when I'm sitting there _terrified _for what felt like hours, the bastard comes up and says I have a customer who was very adamant about seeing me," Rose exclaimed, actually pointing a finger at the Doctor. "You, you abominable prat! And I'm just sitting there, waiting for some monster to walk in and get what he paid for when the almighty Time Lord walks in, smirking like it was his birthday!"

"How was that bad?" the Doctor asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

Rose let out a loud sigh before she spoke again, in an even louder voice than last time. "And then you basically throw me out the window, telling me to get to the TARDIS. Of course everything went wrong and it took you _forever_ to come back after you saved everyone! I thought you were dead…" Rose explained, knowing that the Doctor found absolutely no fault in any of his actions in what he thought was a flawless plan. "And the first thing you do when you come back to the TARDIS is make a joke. It wasn't funny either, Doctor!"

The Doctor let out a chuckle, remembering what he said. It was a second later when he realized he had made yet another mistake. "Sorry."

"That was a pathetic apology! Apparently you think it is just loads of fun to _buy_ your wife as a prostitute and then sashay back, practically whistling, saying that you were going to get the night you _paid _for!"

"Ummm…what's wrong with that?" the Doctor asked, still smirking. "I mean, I could almost ensure that you would enjoy it too…"

"Do you have any idea how that would make me feel?" Rose said, tears finally trailing down her cheeks. "Is that all I am to you? Just some stupid whore you trudge around the universe with for whenever you get bored?"

"I mean, not just when I get bored."

It was the Doctor's comment that finally broke Rose's final string. "Why does everything have to be a joke to you? This isn't funny," Rose proclaimed, finally letting out the sob she had been holding in. "And now I'm all upset and that is the last thing I should be right now…I don't want to hurt my baby."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, his eyes softening as he watched Rose place a hand over her stomach. "I guess I have to remember that I have two to take care of now. Well, three if you include Donna."

"Oh, I apologize for burdening you with a child!"

"Since when are you the one who knows everything, Rose Tyler? You didn't even get you're A-levels, how pathetic is that!" the Doctor yelled back, losing his temper once more at Rose's insinuation that he didn't want to have a child with her.

"Did you really just say that to me? At least I didn't watch as my people and planet burned around me as they screamed out in pain and do nothing to help them, knowing I was the only one who caused it!" Rose screamed, dropping the hammer and putting her hands on her hips as she glared back at the Doctor. "And I don't think you would hesitate to destroy your family again!"

The Doctor just angrily laughed, running his hands through his hair. His mind was full of memories of River, knowing that Rose was right. He had done it again, let them die. "You are just a human, Rose. An unevolved monkey that I have to constantly worry about. Do you even understand how much of a burden you are on me all the time? And you always get yourself into trouble, never mind if you are pregnant or not, you just can't follow my directions and stay away from the danger. Nope you have to run right towards it so I have to come rescue you! And now you are getting picky about my methods of saving you!"

Donna, hearing the fight halfway across the TARDIS where she was relaxing in the gardens, rushed into the room, knowing that she should break up the couple before even more hurtful words were said. "Doctor, don't you dare speak to her that way! She's pregnant with _your_ child that you have been trying to have for a long time and you are just bloody hurting her right now!" Donna yelled out, rushing over to Rose who had tears rolling down her face.

"I thought you loved me…I thought you loved having me here…" Rose whispered, her voice sounding small and pathetic as she cried into her hands. "That's how you really feel, isn't it?"

"Rose," the Doctor began, walking towards her hardly believing what he had just said to her.

However, Rose had quite another idea in her mind and rushed out of the doors of the TARDIS, hoping that the Doctor would not follow her.

With Rose gone, Donna turned to the Doctor. "Well…you sure are acting like a typical bloke now, aren't you space boy? I'm going back to my room. Don't you go after her, she needs some time alone. Just think about what you said to her and hope she forgives your skinny alien ass for being such a jerk."

…

Rose, having stormed off of the TARDIS due to the Doctor's cruel words, was pleased that she knew exactly where she was in modern day London. It was pure luck of course, but she felt like it was the ship's doing and silently thanked her. This was exactly what she needed right now, the reminder of home.

Deciding to go to a nearby diner, Rose ordered some chips and sat sadly by herself. Once her food arrived she just sat there, staring out the window barely even picking at her food. She could hardly believe that she and the Doctor had said such horrible things to each other. She knew it was partly her fault, saying that he would ever do anything to hurt their child. That was impossible, he obviously loved her, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. And then he had said what she had always feared, that she was a burden for him. And now he couldn't even drop her off anywhere. She had no family and wouldn't die when she was supposed to. That still baffled her a bit, half the time she forgot about it all. Still, she wondered if she would ever look old or just stay this age. Obviously she wouldn't regenerate, but then how could she live for so long.

"Hello," said a voice as Rose glanced up, breaking her train of thought, and noticed a pretty red headed young woman with a Scottish accent talking to her. Rose immediately became suspicious, wondering if the girl was actually an alien plotting her demise. However, there was something kind in the woman's eyes that made her think that was not true at all.

"Hi," Rose mumbled, not sure if she was really in the mood to start up a polite conversation with a complete stranger yet. Just because she had accepted the girl was most likely human didn't mean that she was in the mood for making friends just yet.

Sitting herself down across from Rose, the girl smiled at her and, to Rose's surprise, grabbed a chip off of her plate and stuck it in her mouth, smiling widely at Rose the entire time. "So, what brings you here all by yourself?"

"Can't a girl go get chips by herself without being attacked with questions by a complete stranger?" Rose rudely responded, knowing that her eyes were probably red and puffy from crying and that she looked as terrible as she felt. It wasn't that she minded the redhead, she actually seemed like someone she would get along with quite well, it was just the fact that she was still too upset to be thinking about attempting to be social.

Before the girl had a chance to respond, a man ran through the door, his eyes immediately landing on them. He stood in shock and stared at Rose and the girl sitting together at the booth for a long minute, his mouth practically flapping open. With a huff, he walked up to the red head, yanking her up by her arm and pulling her into a corner with him.

Rose, unable to stop herself, watched the exchange, and tried to hear as much of the conversation as possible. It was hard to do, as the man had turned around and was doing quite a good job at covering his mouth while he spoke. From the snippets she did hear, Rose gathered that the redhead had gone against something he said and shouldn't be here, for whatever odd reason that was. Apparently this was precisely what he told her she should never do.

"Bye!" the girl excitedly called out as she hesitantly walked out of the door alone. "Nice to meet you," she gave Rose a reassuring smile that she automatically returned before leaving. Now the man standing in the corner was the only person left, still staring at Rose so intently that it kind of freaked her out.

"Hello. I'm John," the man finally spoke up, walking up to Rose and nodding his head in greeting as he slid into the booth across from her. At the sound of his voice, Rose had to stop herself from gasping aloud, as she realized she had met this strange man before. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered it before. On the worst day of her life when her baby died, this man had been there and handed her baby to her. But it couldn't have been him, must just be someone that looked exactly like him, right down to the same colored bowtie.

"Rose," Rose murmured, wondering if the man was going to start up a conversation or just sit there the rest of the time fiddling with a salt shaker. She didn't know what to say next so just studied his face, wondering why the odd expressions kept on appearing on his face. It was odd, to see the young man show so many emotions in such a short time.

The man who called himself John suddenly leaned forward, meeting Rose's eyes for the first time before he spoke again. "Why are you sad?"

"It's not really any of your business, now is it?" Rose said, surprised by the abruptness of the man and the fact that it didn't really bother her as much as it should have. He seemed curious, as if he was surprised that he didn't know what was wrong. It was just when the thought occurred to her when his eyes lit up, a small smile filling his face like he knew a secret.

"It isn't often when I see a girl who should be perfectly happy looking as if she had just spent all day crying," John murmured, his barely there eyebrows raising in surprise. "Yeah, I think I can figure out what just happened now."

"Well, you don't have a husband who basically just said you were a burden to him," Rose whispered, sniffing as she held back the rest of her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She was Rose Tyler and she was too strong to sit around sniffling. "Obviously that isn't true…he would be lost without me."

"Oh, well men sure can be stupid blokes sometimes, trust me, I sure know a lot about messing things up first hand more than most. I seem to be doing that all the time lately…"

Rose smiled at the man's honestly, pushing her luck with one more question. She felt like this man knew more than he was saying. In fact, it was as if he wanted her to know his secrets, like it was a game or something. "What would you do if you were me? Would you forgive his skinny ass?"

"Probably, I'm sure he feels terrible about it. In fact, I bet he is finally understanding why you got upset about what he said to you. I'm sure he is not believing what a jerk he had been to his beautiful wife who didn't deserve anything that he said to her in the heat of the moment," John simply stated, appearing perfectly sure that his statement was true. He nodded when he saw Rose smile, adding on a few more words. "You know how dense blokes can be sometimes. Almost like they are from a completely different planet."

"Really?" Rose whispered, finally finishing the last of her chips. Strangely John's words had helped her so much. She knew that he was right too. Both she and the Doctor hadn't meant what they said. And she was sure all of her hormones weren't helping right now either.

"I'm almost positively certain. More than that, more like positively absolutely certain," John rambled on about how certain his beliefs were.

Rose just sat still for a few moments, wiping her face so it was tear free, and wondering what she should do next. "What are you up to today, John?"

"Well, today has been a rather hectic day, but I won't bore you with the details. All in all, seeing you has been the high point of my day. Wow, I say things out loud and they sound good in my head…I am being rather creepy, aren't I?" John asked, laughing aloud and clapping his hands together when she nodded her head yes.

"I better get going actually, it was night to meet you," Rose said, standing up and preparing to leave the diner.

John, however, jumped up faster than her, practically falling over in the process. He reached out as if he was going to give her a hug but stuck out his hand for her to shake a few seconds later when he noticed her hesitation. Shaking his hand, Rose giggled when it took John a few moments to let go of his tight grip on her hand after they had finished shaking hands.

"Rose, trust me on this, your husband loves you very much. More than you could ever know or comprehend. You are his everything, especially right now. And he will always love you, no matter what happens. Got that?" John asked, his face suddenly turning furious and passionate.

"I know…I was just going to go talk to him…thanks, John. You've actually helped a lot," Rose admitted, waving once more as she walked towards the door.

"One more thing before I go," John murmured, surprising Rose when his hands moved to rest on her stomach and he smiled as he glanced down at where his hands were placed. Rose had to hold back a gasp, how could he possibly know that? She was beginning to show, but it definitely wasn't noticeable unless you knew it was there. "You're positively glowing, Rose Tyler."

John dropped his hands and muttered another goodbye as Rose, whose eyebrows were now scrunched together as she was thinking, stumbled out of the door. Right before she left, John reached behind his back and pulled out a fez from who knows where, placing it on top of his floppy hair, a huge smile breaking out across his face. "Fezzes are cool, aren't they, Rose?"

"They are fantastic!" Rose called out as she walked into the street, turning to take one last glance as the strange man before she ran back towards where the TARDIS was parked.

…

Rose, assuming that Donna was probably in the garden as usual, made her way to the Doctor's study, knowing that was where he went whenever he was upset.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered when she entered the room, surprised to see the Doctor sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, countless papers filled with circle writing that she knew was Gallifreyan laying around him.

"Rose…you came back so soon? I've been going crazy worrying about you," the Doctor exclaimed, leaping to his feet and slowly approaching Rose.

Searching her face for an explanation, the Doctor just reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, hoping he would never have to let go. "My Rose, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much. Can you ever forgive me? I didn't mean it, not one word."

"I know, and I'm sorry for what I said too," Rose murmured, burying her face into the Doctor's familiar chest. "We were both acting irrational and didn't mean it."

"So, are we good? You know you are my life now, right? You and the baby are the best thing that has ever happened to me," the Doctor whispered, chuckling when Rose responded that he just sounded like a cheesy romantic movie now.

Reaching up and kissing him soundly on the lips, Rose felt whole and happy, knowing that the Doctor loved her and would always watch out for her, even if he did let his temper get the best of him at times.

…

Later on that night in their bedroom, Rose rested her head against the Doctor's chest and let a few tears run down her cheeks as she looked at the Doctor's face relaxed in sleep. It was an odd sight, one she had only seen a few times before, the Doctor sound asleep when she was awake. Rose closed her eyes, imprinting her Doctor's face into her memory as she thought of the man she had encountered at the diner that day.

Laying her hand on her stomach, Rose remembered how it had felt when 'John' had placed his hand over her future child. Although she had been suspicious of who he was before, Rose was absolutely certain that the man with the fez was the Doctor from the future. With a new face and personality when he had known she was pregnant even though she wasn't obviously showing and that he knew her last name. His eyes were the same, she realized, and she knew that he loved her when he had spoken to her.

Rose choked back a sob, not wanting to wake the Doctor in bed next to her, hoping she would have more time with the man she had married. She would miss his quirky personality and the way he wore glasses at times even though she knew he didn't need them. She needed him as he was right now.

Nestling closer against her Doctor, Rose slid into sleep, knowing that she would never tell the Doctor about her talk with his future regeneration, but would keep the meeting close to her heart and remember that he really was the same man and would always love her no matter what.


	17. Running out of Time

**And later... :)**

Running out of Time

"Doctor? How are we going to get out of here?" Rose whispered, terrified at their situation and the mad look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Rose, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I didn't know!" the Doctor muttered, pulling Rose onto his lap so she wouldn't be sitting on the cold floor.

Rose sighed and pressed her head against his chest with her eyes closed, wishing that anything else but this would have happened. Expecting a relaxing day where she could put her aching feet up, Rose was honestly surprised when she was attacked by guards the moment she exited the TARDIS. By accident, the Doctor had taken them to the planet Zarzubia with creatures that looked human except for the fact that they didn't have hair.

"I didn't even think that was possible…" the Doctor said once again, surprised that Rose didn't even seem mad at him for once, but was rather calm in comparison with everything else.

"We can't do anything about it," Rose assured him, patting on her huge stomach. Apparently, it was illegal to be pregnant in Zarzubia, as they had a machine that made children and they thought actual pregnancies were the things of demons.

The Doctor just let out a choked chuckle, attempting to cheer Rose up but failing miserably. Although the inhabitants hadn't done anything since they chucked them in a cell, the Doctor was worrying that they would just leave them there. Thankfully, the Doctor had threatened the race enough that they allowed him to stay in the cage with Rose just to shut him up.

"So, what now? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, surprised that Rose hadn't so much as made a whimper in at least half an hour and was still wide awake.

"Yes," Rose squeaked out, cursing herself when her voice cracked and revealed that she was definitely not fine at all.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rose," the Doctor ordered, rubbing on Rose's back as her breathing sped up into panic mode.

"I think…I think I'm going into labor."

The moment Rose said the words the Doctor had been fearing, he jumped up and ran towards the wood door that his sonic wouldn't work on, slamming his body against the door and screaming as loud as he could.

"Honey, it's okay," Rose whispered through gritted teeth, attempting to get up and walk over to him before the Doctor ran back over and insisted she sit down this instant and not move an inch before he went back to pounding on the door and screeching for help.

…

Hours had gone by and no one had come near the door of their cell and the Doctor's voice was raw from screaming, only able to rasp short sentences of comfort to Rose.

"Doctor," Rose whispered, reaching out her hands for him as he stopped pounding on the door with his bright red hands and ran over to her.

"What's wrong? Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I know it hurts and you are scared. Just calm yourself down and I will make everything better," the Doctor murmured, sitting down next to her and fluttering his hands awkwardly around her, unsure where to touch her in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

"What if they never let us out? What if I have the baby in here and something goes wrong?" Rose cried, remembering what had happened to their daughter and terrified it would happen to this baby as well, especially in an empty prison cell.

The Doctor immediately scanner her with his sonic screwdriver, ensuring that everything was fine with the baby for the moment and not to worry herself about that in particular.

"See, everything with the scan is perfect," the Doctor said just as another contraction hit her and she hissed out in pain and gripped onto him tighter.

"What are we going to do?" Rose whispered once the pain had diminished enough for her to talk without cursing him for existing.

For once, the Doctor didn't have a long and rambling response, but instead didn't answer, just pressed his forehead against hers and she was surprised to feel his tears run down and hit her face.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" Rose said, not having enough energy to use her usual teasing tone of voice.

"I messed up, Rose. I was stupid and brought you here and now we are trapped in a jail with no way out and no one to help us. And now you are going to have the baby and we don't have any medical equipment besides my sonic screwdriver. We don't even have any blankets."

Before Rose had a chance to respond to the Doctor's negative statement, they both heard the door creak a bit and slowly open a crack. Jumping to his feet, the Doctor stuck his foot in the door, pulling the person who opened it into the room.

"Who are you?" the Doctor hissed, pushing the person who had opened the door, who was a petite young woman, against the wall.

"I'm Merinam. Why are you threatening me? What have I done?" the girl asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Me threatening you? How dare you act all innocent! Where the hell have you been? I have every right to be upset right now! You are the ones who locked me and my wife into a cell when we didn't even do anything wrong! And now she is in labor and has been for countless hours and you have the nerve to ask me that question!" the Doctor yelled, hoping that he could someone distract the girl so that he and Rose could escape.

Merinam stopped struggling for a few moments and gazed over at Rose, who looked terrified and hurting. "She is in pain?"

"Of course she is in pain! She's having a baby! Now tell me, how can we get out of here?" the Doctor ordered, releasing the girl from the wall but keeping a tight grip on her arm so she couldn't run away.

With that, the girl let out a loud series of words that the TARDIS didn't translate and smiled at the enraged Doctor and Rose in the corner.

"Why did you do that? Please don't hurt me and my baby. Please, please I'm begging you. Doctor, come here, I'm scared," Rose whispered, terrified of what the girl had called to their cell.

Just then, a big mound of people rushed into the cell and surveyed the scene before them, finally nodding their heads as a group of men walked towards Rose, who was trying to make herself as small as possible against the wall.

"Don't touch her! If you lay one finger on her you will be dead! Please, get away from her!" the Doctor yelled, flinging himself at the massive men as they came closer to his wife.

"Sorry about this buddy," a guard next to him said when he barreled into him, reaching out and hitting him in a specific spot so that he crumpled to the ground as Rose began to scream.

…

Blinking his eyes to clear the fuzziness that he saw, the Doctor immediately leaped up from the chair he was in the moment he remembered the dire situation Rose was in at the moment.

"Hello," Merinam said when she noticed the Doctor was awake. "Don't freak out again, we don't want to knock you out again, not now. Are you going to cooperate?"

"What happens if I don't?" the Doctor hissed, his hearts sinking when he realized he had no idea where Rose was.

"You will, follow me please," Merinam said, opening up a door that led through a long corridor, but turned to the nearest door on the right and pushed the door open.

The Doctor, pushing himself into the room, practically knocked Merinam over when he saw Rose in the room lying on a bed surrounded by a few individuals of both sexes. "Rose! What have they done to you?"

"Doctor, don't fight them! Just come here right this instant!" Rose called out, a small smile filling her tense face as the Doctor shoved his way to her side and hunched possessively over her.

"What happened?" the Doctor muttered, his eyes never leaving Rose's.

"They have been nice, Doctor. They apologized, they didn't realize I was so far along in my pregnancy. They said it was too late to move me anywhere so I would have to have the baby here…they have medical equipment and stuff." Rose explained, glad that the Doctor did not threaten against the plan but merely nodded and gripped onto her tighter, knowing this was their best option at the moment.

"We are going to have a baby," the Doctor choked out, his face breaking out into a humongous grin in spite of the situation they were in.

"Yep, that is if you get the hell off of me right now! You are suffocating me and making me burn up and everything hurts! Give me your hand please," Rose said, her eyes glazing over in pain as she placed a death grip on the Doctor's poor hand.

…

After countless hours in labor, Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a baby's cry fill the room, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"My baby, give me my baby," Rose said, watching as a kind woman wrapped her baby in a blanket and handed it carefully into the Doctor's waiting arms as he rushed over to her.

The Doctor, after standing for a few seconds smiling down at his tiny child, carefully walked over to sit next to Rose on the bed, transferring the baby into her arms. It had taken him by surprise to see that the baby wasn't the little girl he had been expecting. With a sigh, the Doctor realized with happiness that he and Rose would have to have more children now that he knew about their River.

"It's a boy…what should we call him?" Rose whispered, leaning back against the Doctor's chest as she stroked the baby's cheek, smiling as she realized that the little boy had two strong beating hearts just like his father.

"I like Carter Joseph Tyler. He looks like that name will fit him, what do you think?" the Doctor suggested, gazing at his son that managed to have a full head of brown hair and Rose's beautiful eyes at birth through his teary eyes.

"I think that sounds perfect," Rose murmured, unwrapping Carter's blanket so that his little hand peaked out and flailed around as his face scrunched up as he continued to wail even louder than before.

The Doctor and Rose, after a few minutes of coaxing and rocking Carter, were relieved when he let out a sigh and fell silent, his big eyes searching around the room and finally landing on his parents.

"I'm your daddy," the Doctor said, stroking Carter's tiny fist as he wrapped it around his finger as his love for his son expanded a tenfold. "Isn't your mummy wonderful? Oh, and you are the most magnificent baby I have ever seen too, that you are."

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Rose whispered, glad that everyone else in the room had left to give them privacy with their newborn son.

"Without a doubt. This little boy had two strong hearts, the perfect mix of Time Lord and human," the Doctor informed her, reaching over and taking Carter into his arms as he rocked him against his chest, trying not to think of the daughter they had lost. And the other daughter that they were destined to lose, the one he had been forced to watch.

After what felt like forever gazing at their beautiful creation, Rose asked when they were going to go back home to the TARDIS.

"You need to rest at least a night…" the Doctor said, confident that the inhabitants would let them stay that long and felt relaxed and happy despite the drama of the day.

…

Late the next day, Rose and the Doctor were preparing to leave with Carter when a man, the King of Zarzubia, came to their presence.

"I have come to thank you," the King said, actually bowing before Rose and the Doctor.

"What?" Rose gasped as she brought Carter closer to her, sure that the King was going to be mad at them for breaking the stupid law about being pregnant.

"Through you two we have seen the true beauty of pregnancy and the bond that develops through that, as the both of you don't act at all like a demon would. From now on, the law about pregnancy is revoked and will be encouraged as a common practice for our people," the King announced, biding Sir Doctor and Dame Rose goodbye as they stepped into their strange blue box.

…

"Let's go see your new home Carter," the Doctor said, carrying the little bundle to his cheery nursery that was already filled with everything the baby could ever possibly need, plus a ceiling filled with stars for him to dream about.

Settling the sleeping child into his crib, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and rested his chin on her head, breathing in the perfect moment and committing it to memory, hoping that nothing would ever change and break his happiness.


	18. Overwhelmed Rose

Overwhelmed Rose

"Doctor, he's crying again. Please, I'm too tired to get up," Rose slurred, once more hearing the sound of Carter's frantic cries in the middle of the night.

"Huh?" the Doctor asked, jerking awake. It would have been funny, the expression on his face, if Rose hadn't been so exhausted. It was still a strange sight for her to see though, the Doctor usually was awake when he was in bed with her, at least before Carter was born. Now though, his sleep was interrupted so often that Rose caught him snoring many times.

"I think he needs changed," Rose murmured, scrunching her eyebrows as she tried to identify the kind of cries he was doing right now. Not that she needed to, the Doctor spoke baby and always knew exactly what was wrong the moment Carter made a sound.

Rose sighed in relief as she felt the bed creak and heard the Doctor shuffle towards Carter's room and relished in the newfound silence that developed a matter of minutes later. Although the Doctor needed far less sleep than her anyway, even he was exhausted since Carter was born. Not that he would ever admit that a ten pound baby could wear out an ancient Time Lord though. The one thing Rose was thankful for was the fact that the Doctor, unlike the other men she had heard about that were fathers, went to Carter when he cried during the night more than half the time, even if she did wake up every single time he cried. Before she knew it, Rose drifted back into sleep, her body and mine thoroughly exhausted.

...

The next morning, Rose shuffled into the kitchen by the late morning, smiling in spite of the growing ache in the back of her head when she saw the Doctor feeding Carter a bottle of formula as he sung a Gallifreyan lullaby to his son.

"Look at my two favorite boys," Rose exclaimed, kissing both the Doctor and Carter on the foreheads before she made herself some tea and plopped down in the chair next to them. She could watch them like that forever, it was so domestic, yet so undeniably perfect.

"So, I was thinking in honor of Carter's one month old birthday we should go visit Jack today, what do you think Rose?" the Doctor said, standing up and placing Carter in her more than willing arms with a light kiss to her lips.

"Definitely, we haven't been anywhere in quite a while, plus Carter would love to meet his Uncle Jack!" Rose said enthusiastically, wondering how Jack would respond to their son. They hadn't really told anyone they were expecting, not wanting to jinx their luck.

…

Walking up to Torchwood with the Doctor carrying a baby carrier, Rose let out a loud laugh at the funny situation before her eyes

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused as to what Rose thought was so funny that she had to hold her sides as she laughed.

"Look at you, the Oncoming Storm with a baby," Rose giggled, looking at the Doctor carrying the baby carrier in one hand and with a bright green diaper bag over his shoulder with his hair sticking up even more than usual and his suit more rumpled than usual.

Rolling his eyes in response, the Doctor muttered something under his breath that he refused to repeat again as they opened the doors of Torchwood.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he said, flashing a flirtatious smile as the receptionist gasped out loud and quickly paged Jack to the front desk.

Before they had waited more than a few minutes, Jack came running into the room, pulling Rose in for a tight hug before he glanced over at the Doctor with his mouth practically hanging open in shock at what he saw.

"What is this? The Doctor is a daddy? Look at you two, you're all grown up!" Jack practically squealed kissing them both on the cheeks before he kneeled down to look into the baby carrier.

"Look, it's your crazy Uncle Jack, Carter!" the Doctor said, smiling as Jack picked up the now awake baby boy and cuddled him against his chest.

"I'm Uncle Jack, am I now?" Jack teased, motioning for the couple to follow him to his office. "Geez Doc, your little boy already has your hair!"

Rose just laughed in response, loving the adorable expression on Jack's face as he talked to Carter about the travels of his mum and dad.

"So, what brings the two of you here with your little bundle of joy?" Jack asked, handing Carter back to the Doctor when the baby started to squirm. It wasn't that he was scared that the baby would start wailing. No, of course that wasn't it, he just thought the Doctor's arms looked a little empty

"Well, I was thinking we should go take him to the science museum. I always say, it is never too early for him to learn about science, I'm sure he will be a smarty pants in no time just like his daddy," Rose said, leading the group to the nearest museum, hoping that Carter behaved in the museum.

Walking into the museum, the Doctor immediately suggested they go to the physics section of the area first. Once there, the Doctor picked Carter up and carried him over to the nearest exhibit, rambling on about the laws of physics to the baby as Carter blew bubbles with his mouth.

"Look at you, you successfully domesticated a Time Lord! I honestly didn't think it could be done, but then again Mr. Pinstripes here has always been more okay with this sort of stuff than Big Ears, but still! What a shock!" Jack exclaimed, sitting next to Rose on a bench in the museum.

"I guess I did. Never thought I would have this ever, not with him for sure. It's better than I could have dreamed, it really is. Not only are the Doctor and I still the best of friends, we are married with a baby boy," Rose said, playing with her hair as she wondered why she would ever deserve such a wonderful life.

Watching as the Doctor carried Carter into the next room, Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulders, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her.

"Tired I see? What, is raising a kid more work than saving the world every other day?" Jack joked, secretly deciding that although he loved kids he would never want one of his own, especially at this point in his life.

"You have no idea, Jack!" Rose said, rolling her eyes as she fished a camera out of the bag, deciding she would take a few adorable shots of the Doctor with Carter. "But I don't know what we will do when we really start traveling again, I really don't. Since Carter has been born, we have spent most of the time in the TARDIS with the occasional trips around Earth, but someday soon the Doctor will want to go back to his old tricks and life threatening adventures and I don't know how a baby will fit into that without getting us all hurt."

"Rosie, I thought the exact same thing when I heard you two got married and you are still safe, he will take care of Carter like he has of you! If anyone can do it, it's the Doctor for sure," Jack stated, helping Rose carry some things as they walked back to the Doctor and his son.

Not long after they met up again, Jack reached out to carry Carter to give him some words of wisdom about how to deal with his parents. However, after only a couple minutes, Carter not only squirmed but started to wail loudly.

Having no idea what to do in this kind of situation, Jack handed the boy over to Rose, wincing at the sound of his loud cries. Rose, muttering to Carter and rocking him back and forth, even offering him his bottle and trying to burp him, began to become overwhelmed when he only began to scream louder, gaining glares from everyone in the room.

"Here, I'll take him," the Doctor muttered, taking Carter into his arms and calming him down in a matter of seconds.

"I'll take my little baby back now," Rose said, missing the feeling of holding Carter in her arms.

However, the moment the Doctor handed Carter over to her he began to cry automatically again until the Doctor scooped him back up and he cooed in delight.

"Why doesn't he cry with you?" Rose whispered, feeling hurt and suddenly running out of the museum towards the TARDIS, knowing she was being insanely immature at the moment but not knowing what else to do.

…

"Rose?" the Doctor called as he walked into the library in the TARDIS, finding her curled up on the couch.

"Go away." Rose mumbled, annoyed that the Doctor was still being so nice to her after how rude she had been acting that day.

Noticing that Carter was nowhere in sight, Rose sat straight up, surprised that the Doctor had left him with Jack to watch, if even for a little while.

"Rose, tell me what the matter is."

"It's stupid, it's so stupid." Rose whispered, glad when the Doctor sat down next to her and wrapped his long arms around her.

The Doctor just smiled, nuzzling into Rose's hair as she got up the courage to tell him what the matter was.

"It's just that I feel like I am a terrible mother. You are a pro at this, you pick Carter up and he stops crying almost instantly and is just delighted to be around you all the time. It is supposed to be the mother that does that, but you are usually the one who goes and gets him at night too. I'm scared that Carter doesn't like me very much even though I am his mother."

"Rose, that is the biggest lie you have ever said and you know it. Carter adores his mummy, plus he is only one month old right now!" the Doctor exclaimed, surprised by the situation that was bothering Rose.

"I just feel like you are giving up so much for me right now. I mean, we haven't gone to another planet since Carter was born, aren't you getting antsy for it? That is your life, saving the world and all. I know you love me and Carter, I will never doubt that, but I feel guilty taking all that excitement out of your life. You've given up everything for us, this must be so boring and domestic for you and I have gained so much more." Rose whispered, hiding her face against the Doctor's neck as she waited for his inevitable response.

The Doctor didn't respond for some time, instead leaning down and pulling Rose into an intense kiss that she adamantly returned with equal passion. "Don't you understand, Rose? You and Carter have given me everything that I never realized I wanted and more. I would settle down and get a mortgage if that is what you wanted, anything really…well except eating pears maybe. But when you feel comfortable with it, we can travel with Carter like we did before. I mean, I know our life is dangerous sometimes, but I will make sure that our child will be as safe as possible with us, you know that I would do anything to keep you safe."

"No, definitely not! Nope, we are not parking the TARDIS to stay on Earth like that. In fact, I was thinking that very soon Carter will be able to travel to different planets. Plus, I'm pretty sure that trouble will come and find you anyway like it always does." Rose said, smiling at the ecstatic expression that now filled the Doctor's face as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss, glad that the he had calmed her silly fears so quickly.

…

"Oh, I've missed my handsome little guy." Rose exclaimed, running back up to take Carter from Jack as he sat in his office, not caring that it had only been about two hours since she had last seen him.

Kissing the tiny boy on the forehead, Rose smiled at Jack, thanking him for watching Carter while she was off being a brat before they went off to finish the rest of the day.

"Whelp, we better put this big boy in his crib for sleepy time." The Doctor said as the sun went down, noticing how the boy was barely awake at the moment and had an exciting day to begin with anyway.

"It was great seeing you Jack, we will come back and visit again soon." Rose said, hugging Jack lightly before they left the office to return back to the TARDIS.

Once they were back inside of their home, Rose announced that she was going to go to bed because she was just wanted to lay down and relax. Flopping down on the bed, Rose was surprised when the Doctor entered the room minutes later with Carter dressed in his adorable little pajamas.

"Carter wanted to have a sleepover with mummy and daddy tonight, didn't you?" the Doctor said, lying down next to Rose on the bed as he handed their little baby over into her arms.

"I love when you and Carter talk like that, it's just adorable. Does he understand me when I talk too?" Rose asked, rubbing her son on the back.

"Of course, he loves it when his mummy talks to him, he thinks your voice is pretty and likes it when you sing to him," the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing a remote off of a table and pressing the button that opened up the cupboard that housed the television they rarely used and turned it to some silly kid show that none of them paid any attention to.

"Is Carter happy?" Rose whispered, watching as Carter wrapped his tiny fist around the Doctor's finger.

"Immensely so, he is always bursting with joy. After all, he has two parents who constantly dote on his every need and have the most entertaining of toys to play with him with." The Doctor said, smiling as he thought of how perfect everything was at the moment. Alive, regardless of what the prophecy said, and with his perfect son and his beautiful wife, living the life he never dreamed he wanted.


	19. Carter's First Trip

Carter's First Trip

Rose could hardly believe that she wasn't dreaming when she woke up, as Carter had slept the whole night and was still asleep as far as she knew.

"Doctor, are you awake?" Rose whispered, not surprised when the Doctor immediately popped his head up and sat up in bed, saying he woke up not that long ago.

"I was thinking, as a reward for sleeping all night through, I think Carter deserves a real trip in the TARDIS, to another planet I mean. That is if you feel comfortable with it as well?" The Doctor announced, wanting to go somewhere other than Earth, even though they had been traveling through time on the planet, he yearned for an alien planet.

"I agree! I mean, he is a few days over three months old now, I think it is time." Rose said, getting out of bed to the nursery to see if he was still asleep.

Finding Carter wide awake in his crib, Rose smiled as she picked him up, rocking him in a chair as she fed him his bottle of formula. Rose closed her eyes and reveled in the moment with her baby, smelling his sweet scent as she cuddled against him, still baffled by how perfect he was every time she held him.

Once he was done with his bottle, Rose carried him into the console room, practically laughing when she saw the Doctor wearing his typical pinstripe suit and converse for the first time in a while as he ran around the controls happily, beaming with excitement as he pressed down the lever that took the TARDIS to another planet.

"So, where are we going this fine day?" Rose asked, also feeling excitement at the prospect of traveling once again.

"The planet of Tatume around the year 6075 at the height of their power. I think Carter will like this planet, the inhabitants have faces that look vaguely human, but have large wings. Honestly, I am pretty sure this is where the legend on Earth about faeries came from." The Doctor announced, pushing the TARDIS door open with a flourish as they walked out into the purple light from the three violet suns.

"Oh, this'll be fun!" Rose said, laughing as Carter let out a loud squeal of excitement at the odd sights before him and yanked on her hair.

Walking into the center of the city, Rose had to stop herself from outright staring at everyone that passed her by as their colorful wings fluttered lightly in the breeze, knowing for sure that this was exactly what she had thought faeries looked like when she was a child.

"Can they fly?" she asked, wondering why she hadn't seen anyone fly yet as the Doctor opened the door to the ornate temple in the middle of the square.

Once they were safely inside of the room, the Doctor answered. "Of course, but they only have one hour per day when they can. They have very strict religious rules and since the wings are a gift from their gods they are supposed to conserve how often they use them."

Not long after they stepped inside, a man, who even had the typical faerie ears, walked over to them, welcoming them to the temple. "Hello, I am Ddunti. I can show you around the city if you would like, you are obviously visiting, or I assume from your wingless state."

"That would be lovely, thank you so much." Rose said, walking happily behind the man as he went on to describe the history of Tatume.

…

A few hours later, the Doctor adjusted Carter in his arms, a bit disappointed that he had fallen asleep not long after Ddunti began their tour, but deciding it was worth it to see the awed look on Rose's face as she listened to local legends.

"Wait a second, there is a legend about a winged beast that breathes fire?" Rose gasped, wondering if it was possible the myth about legends had come from this planet as well.

"What?" the Doctor shrieked, suddenly joining in on the conversation as he heard something he hadn't expected, as to his knowledge this planet was never under attack by any beast, especially one that sounded like a dragon.

As Ddunti explained how every day when the sun was beginning to sink the beast comes down into the countryside by the mountains over there and steals five children, always five, every night. Although it had only been occurring for about a month, the population was struggling with the increased numbers of lost children.

The Doctor, knowing something alien was occurring, immediately decided he was going to have to go investigate and bid Ddunti goodbye, dragging Rose back to the TARDIS as fast as he could and accidently waking Carter, who immediately started to cry, in the process.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked, sitting down in the jump seat as she distracted Carter until he stopped crying and began a fun game of playing with her hair as the Doctor ran from room to room in the TARDIS.

"I'm going to do this. If I stab it with this then the beast will pass out so I can find out where it came from and figure out what to do." The Doctor said, brandishing a long sword that was blunt and a large shield.

"WHAT? You are going out there alone? It could kill you…" Rose whispered, hugging Carter against her as she thought of what her husband wanted to do.

"Yep, and don't you dare come after me. Please, don't even think about it Rose! Carter could get hurt by this, so just stay in the TARDIS and I will be back soon, I promise." The Doctor said, ignoring Rose's words as he ran out of the TARDIS into the unknown without so much as a second glance back at them.

Rose sat dumbfounded for a few moments, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of how helpless she was at the moment once the Doctor left.

"What do you think Carter? We should go make sure daddy is okay, right?" Rose asked, taking the happy look in the baby's excited squeal as a yes as she strapped him against her chest and snuck out of the TARDIS, knowing that the Doctor was not going to be happy with her.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor had immediately set out towards the mountain Ddunti had pointed out, hoping he would find a way out of this situation as the sun was sinking lower in the sky.

"Where are you?" the Doctor mumbled, seating himself down on a large rock as he looked into the horizon, having absolutely no idea when the dragon like creature would come out to steal more children.

Before he had waited more than half an hour, the Doctor heard the faint sound of a child's scream. Following the sound, the Doctor made his way through a tunnel as the noise increased in volume until he found himself in a large cavern.

"Hello?" called out a small voice as the Doctor felt a tiny body run up behind him and wrap its arms around his legs.

"Oh, hello there. I'm the Doctor and I can help you if you tell me what is happening." The Doctor said, kneeling down in front of the small girl who looked to be around the age of three with purple wings as she latched her arms around his neck.

"My name is Vamuni." She said, giggling as the Doctor stood and picked her up as he glanced around for other children. "The beast came and took me and my sister, but I tripped when it led us down here and I got left her alone."

The Doctor, walking deeper into the cavern, realized he had dropped his shield when he had met Vamuni, but decided to go towards the beast anyway, hoping to catch it while it was asleep, that is if it did sleep at all.

"Look!" Vamuni suddenly gasped, pointing a finger towards a dark corner of the cavern as she hid her tiny face against his neck and her wings fluttered back and forth.

Making sure she couldn't see what was happening, the Doctor made his way towards the shadows, anger filling him when he saw a large pile of bones, obviously those of children.

Right as he was going to turn around, the Doctor froze, feeling hot breath against his neck as he slowly turned, finding himself directly in front of the twenty foot tall monster that looked exactly like a dragon glaring down at him.

…

Rose sighed as she walked up to the mountains, upset that she hadn't caught a glimpse of the Doctor or the beast yet, but also relieved that Carter was asleep and hadn't made as much as a peep yet.

Right as she was about to turn direction, Rose heard the bloodcurdling scream of a young girl directly to her right and, without a second thought, ran towards the noise, just knowing that the Doctor would be there.

"Shhh, baby, shhh." Rose coaxed, attempting to calm Carter down as he had awoken when the girl screamed as she walked into a tunnel, fighting back tears when she saw the Doctor's shield lying abandoned on the floor and no one in sight.

Picking up the shield, Rose snuck deeper into the cavern, having no idea what she was even going to do as she had a baby strapped to her chest and no one to protect her if anything happened, but unwilling to turn around when she knew her husband was in danger.

…

The moment the Doctor's mind caught up with the situation he was currently in, he set Vamuni back on the ground quietly, hoping she knew to run away, and pulled out his sword, thinking of the last time he had used a sword and lost his hand when he was newly regenerated.

"Hello, we can talk first if you would like." The Doctor suggested, moving away from the wall as he tried to appear unthreatening to the dragon.

The beast did not appear to like him talking, as it roared in anger and send a ball of fire right over the Doctor's head.

"I guess your answer is no…well then get ready!" the Doctor said, pulling up his sword about to poke the dragon with it.

Rose, hearing the Doctor's words to the dragon as she watched in horror as he stood before the huge monster, knew there was absolutely nothing she could do without hurting Carter so slowly felt her way back to the entrance, hoping the monster did not hear Carter's wails of fear.

"Don't worry Carter, your Daddy will be fine." Rose lied, unbuckling the boy and nestling him against her, trying to not let herself cry as she stumbled into the fading sunlight.

However, only seconds after Rose exited the tunnel, she felt a tugging on her leg, only to look down and see a tiny little girl staring up at her with tears streaking down her face.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her farther away from the cavern as she waited for an answer.

"A nice man found me in there and then the beast came after him and he told me to run." The girl explained, quickly adding on that her name was Vamuni.

Before Rose could say much to the child, she heard coughing and saw the Doctor stumble out of the cavern alone.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Rose screeched out, barely having time to stand up before he scooped Carter up into his arms and planted a big kiss onto her lips.

"First, let's go take little Vamuni back to her family." The Doctor said, holding the little girls hand as she toddled next to them as she led them to her house.

The moment the door to Vamuni's house opened, the woman screamed in surprise and hugged her daughter to her, demanding the Doctor he tell her what happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but your other daughter is dead." The Doctor explained, feeling terrible for bringing such terrible new. "Vamuni is the only child who escaped. I injected the beast with a sleeping serum that will last five hundred years. Pass word around the city to barricade the entrance so the beast cannot escape."

The woman, after thanking the Doctor and hugging him and Rose multiple times, asked if he wanted to come in for dinner as a thank you for bringing her daughter back home.

"We would love to, but we really should get going." Rose said, yearning to be back to the safety of the TARDIS.

…

Back in the TARDIS, Rose was surprised that the Doctor didn't get mad at her at all, in fact he seemed completely fine with the situation.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you…" Rose whispered after she settled the finally calmed down Carter into his playpen.

"I honestly didn't expect you to love. But then again, I was also expecting today to be safe…but I was wrong about that as usual."

"But…Carter could have gotten hurt." Rose exclaimed, wincing as she imagined being the cause of her baby's pain.

"Carter could get hurt anywhere at any time…but I think that between the both of us we can keep him safe no matter what is happening." The Doctor explained, confident that they would be safe traveling to other planets and times now.

Rose, believing the Doctor's words, spoke up about another fear. "But, what about what the woman said? About the knocking four times? That is going to happen someday soon and I can't lose you. Carter and I need you."

"Rose that could happen two hundred years from now so please don't stress about that. I swear to you, I won't let anyone knock more than three times, I won't leave you and Carter, don't you trust me?"

Rose just nodded in response as the Doctor pulled her in for a hug, not being able to get the ominous words out of her mind as she feared the day when the Doctor died was steadily approaching.


	20. The End of Pinstripes

**DONE! Also, this is just the end of The End of Time...**

The End of Pinstripes

The Doctor slumped down on the ground, breathing heavily as he could barely believe that he was still alive and that the Master had sacrificed himself for him. He let out a breathy chuckle, he had done it. He had actually done it. Just as he was realizing he was actually alive, Rose rushed towards him. She practically knocked him to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him, cursing him for being so stupid. He just responded by tightening his arms around her, relieved his Rose had survived.

Almost at that exact moment the Doctor buried his face into her soft hair, four quiet knocks resounded through the quiet room. The room was deafly silent for a moment, until Rose let out a loud squeak and leaned back, squeezing his arms tightly. The Doctor opened his own shocked eyes, his hearts twisting when he saw tears already forming in Rose's terrified arms. They sat like that for a long moment, just staring at each other, both unwilling to move. They had both heard the foretold knocks, but they sat still, trying to act like they didn't know what was coming next. Who knows how long they would have sat there pretending if the worst sound they could ever imagine sounded. The sound of Carter's loud cried from somewhere behind them, calling out for them.

"No!" Rose screeched out when she heard her baby's cries. She immediately propelled herself towards the noise without a moment's hesitation, only to be held back by the Doctor. No, no one was going to hurt him, not now. Not ever. The Doctor slowly pushed himself up to his feet, hesitantly turning towards where Rose had looked. He looked at her face first, wincing when he saw the pure terror on his face. He was going to fix this, he had to. Finally he looked, ignoring the fact that Rose was gripping onto him so tightly it hurt.

He didn't even need to ask, he knew what had happened moments after he looked. In the glass stood Wilfred. Trapped inside without a way out, looking around for help as he tugged at the useless door. Once more, he knocked four times to signal that he was in there and that the door wouldn't open for him to get out. But that wasn't what made both of the Doctor's hearts tense in terror. Enclosed in Wilfred's trembling arms was the wailing Carter.

"Can't you just let me out?" Wilfred asked, oblivious to what had happened. All he knew was that the door wouldn't open. After all, how harmful could a glass box be when compared to what was outside of it. He thought it would help protect the baby, but obviously he had thought wrong.

The Doctor was silent a long while before he spoke again. "The Master left it on," he explained, not caring how vague he was being. He didn't have time, he needed to get Carter out of there. "The radiation, it'll flood the box if you press any controls," the Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Even this would set it off."

"So, what do we do?" Wilfred asked. He knew he wasn't going to get a clear answer as the Doctor turned his attention away from him.

"Tell me what happened," the Doctor ordered, trying to keep his voice calm. He walked closer to the locked box, waiting for Rose to answer him. He felt Rose tremble against him, almost too scared to speak up. The energy coming from the Doctor, it terrified her. The way he was right now, Rose knew he would tear all of the universes apart without a second thought to anyone's death just to get to his son.

"I didn't know, Doctor. I didn't know. Doctor, I didn't mean to, I didn't even imagine this would happen, I thought he would be safe," Rose sobbed. She couldn't believe she had done this, it was all her fault. Rose moved near the box, at first delicately touching its side as she waited for the Doctor's response. However, when she saw Carter reach out for her, she began to practically pound on the glass door, willing for it to break. "I handed Carter to Wilfred to hold so I could find you. I told him to stay in the corner and not get involved no matter what, just make sure Carter wasn't hurt. I didn't think about it, Doctor. I didn't think he would go inside of the box, I didn't even know what the box was. I killed our baby, it's all my fault. My baby, I can't lose my baby again."

"It isn't your fault, Rose," the Doctor whispered, gingerly touching the glass. "Don't you say that ever again, never. Don't blame yourself for this, Rose," the Doctor hissed, looking back inside of the box. As he did this, Carter immediately stopped crying. The little box cocked his head to the side to study his father in confusion.

Rose didn't know how to respond anymore without losing it all, so just buried her face against the Doctor's chest. She wished that she could do something so that she could be the one to die. She would in a second and she would never regret it. She didn't care about anything else at the moment. He couldn't die now, anyone but Carter.

"I can save them, Rose," the Doctor began, relieved when he heard Rose let out a loud gasp, crying in relief. "I can get inside of the other box and they can get out safely. Carter will be safe on the other side without the radiation and I will take their place. I will never let him die," the Doctor explained, checking with his sonic to make sure his words were true. He had less than a minute, less than a minute left to live.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know to not get into the box…if only I didn't have your boy, then you could leave me, I am an old man, but the baby has so much ahead, so much life left to live," Wilfred exclaimed, feeling terrible about what had happened and that it really was his fault since he was the one who had gotten himself stuck into the box and knocked four times.

"Oh, Wilfred, why does it have to be you?" the Doctor asked. He felt it deep within him, the yearning for what he would never do now. To scream about how unfair it was, to kick and punch everything in sight. And it wasn't fair, it really wasn't. To defeat and save the world that day, only to die at the hands of an old man. But, that would only hurt Rose more and he couldn't do that to her. And he knew he was going to do it, not a bit of doubt entered his mind. Not when Carter was in the box waiting for him to save him. "You are still young though, I am the old one…you know, sometimes I think Time Lords live too long. We see too much and we lose everything. Everything. We have to watch everything fall apart around us and be powerless to stop it. But Carter…he doesn't know that yet, he hasn't even had the chance to live yet," the Doctor whispered, trying to contain his anger at the situation, as it wasn't even a question that he was going to sacrifice himself for his son.

However, Rose wasn't having his silence, but pulled him back, demanding his attention. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I love you, I love you so much. I don't know what to say. We don't have enough time left."

The Doctor just shook his head, begging her to listen to him. "Rose, don't cry, I don't want to see you cry right now. Don't act like that, everything is going to be okay, I promise. You are going to get Carter back and he will be perfect. You didn't hurt your baby in the slightest, he will be fine, he will. And this isn't your fault, none of it is at all and I could never blame you for this, so don't blame yourself. Please, don't do this to yourself again."

"But I need you, I don't know what else to do without you," Rose whispered, refusing to let him go. She couldn't let go of him yet, she would never feel him like this again. His thin body clad in pinstripes with the spikey hair that was in a constant state of disarray. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please don't give up now either. You aren't going to leave me, you can't."

The Doctor quickly pulled away from Rose, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, my Rose…thank you, thank you for giving me a life worth dying for," the Doctor explained, begging her to understand how much he meant the words. Even though he was running out of time, the Doctor pressed his lips against Rose's. Ignoring the taste of Rose's salty tears, the Doctor tried to memorize just how wonderful Rose's lips felt when they were pressed up against his own.

Pulling away after a few precious moments, Rose watched in rapt attention as the Doctor moved away from her and entered the glass box. At the same time, he quickly pressed the button that freed Carter and Wilfred from their deaths, trapping himself simultaneously.

Wilfred tried to apologize to Rose the second he got out, but she simply brushed him away and pulled Carter out of his arms. She hugged him tight against her chest, kissing his precious head as she breathed a sigh of relief and promised herself she would never let her baby be in harm's way ever again. As she kneeled down next to the glass box, she saw the Doctor begin to silently scream out in pain. Rose was glad Carter had his head turned and pressed up against her as she tried to swallow back the sobs in her throat. When the Doctor fell to the ground, he sprawled one hand onto the glass of the box and Rose immediately pressed her hand against his, wishing the thick layer of glass between them was gone.

"Oh, Carter, your daddy loves you so very much…" Rose whispered, kissing the fussing child on the forehead as she watched as the Doctor rise. As soon as he was on his feet he quietly walked out of the glass box, his face indescribable as he wordlessly held his hands out for his son.

Rose quickly complied with his silent request and gripped tightly onto his free hand. She was a bit surprised that the Doctor wasn't regenerating yet, and asked him what was happening with the delay.

"I am getting my reward," the Doctor replied confidently, his face turning into a sad smile as he said the words.

…

Rose knew she had to stay strong for him as they returned to the TARDIS, planning to visit previous companions before the Doctor regenerated into a new man that she didn't know anymore.

"Do you want me to come out with you?"

"No, you and Carter stay in here, I'll be right back," the Doctor replied, walking out of the TARDIS to see Martha and Mickey, saving their lives one last time before he turned back and left without a single word.

It continued on like that, the Doctor seeing his old friends for what was probably the last time. After Martha, he went to see Captain Jack at a bar, doing him one last favor for doing so much for him by setting him up with Alonso from the alien Titanic.

Then, the Doctor went to see his best friend Donna on her wedding day, lurking in the shadows so that she couldn't see him, but giving her winning lottery tickets as a present. Right before he went back into the TARDIS, Wilfred turned to him, giving him one last respectful salute to the man who had saved his life more times than he knew.

Slowly walking back onto the TARDIS after seeing Donna one last time, the Doctor hugged Carter tightly against his chest, trying to memorize how it felt to hold his child in this body. He wished with everything he had that he didn't know what was coming next and could stay like this forever in this body.

"Doctor, what do we do now?" Rose whispered once he finally released her from a tight hug, confused as to why, if he was going to regenerate, it hadn't happened yet after all of his visiting. She could tell he was in pain already.

"Rose, I am going to land the TARDIS somewhere, get out with Carter. I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do, please forgive me," the Doctor muttered, quickly piloting the TARDIS outside of a little house covered with snow as an older woman ran out of the house upon hearing the TARDIS's unforgettable sound.

Rose, getting off the TARDIS after pushing Carter into a heavy coat and hat and grabbing some of his things, was shocked to see the familiar woman in front of her. "Sarah Jane!"

"Doctor, it's nice to see you again as always," Sarah Jane said, smiling at the man who was obviously in pain but trying to act like he wasn't before turning to Rose. "Oh, sweetheart, who is this adorable little guy? He already looks so much like his father, I never thought I'd see the day that the Doctor had a baby."

"Carter, meet Sarah Jane Smith, she and daddy are the best of friends," Rose choked out to her obliviously happy son as Sarah Jane invited them into her home, already figuring out the reason for their unexpected visit.

Sarah Jane, after receiving a quick explanation from the Doctor about what was actually happening, left the room to go make some tea as Rose sat down on the couch, already beginning to cry as the Doctor kneeled down in front of her, prepared to say his last goodbye as Carter happily played on the ground.

"What am I going to do? I don't know what to do without you…I need you here with me forever like you promised," she managed to choke out, pulling him in for a passionate kiss as tears ran down her face, her arms unwilling to let him go.

"Oh, just spend some time catching up with Sarah Jane, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," the Doctor said, picking Carter up and giving him one final kiss on the forehead. "Tell Carter stories about his daddy and remember I love you, both of you, so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor, not even pretending he wasn't crying, pushed himself slowly to his feet, grunting in pain as he did so. Rose, hearing his pathetic sound, jumped up from the couch and announced that she wasn't going to leave him alone, especially right now.

"Rose, I really need to go right now. Please, just stay here for me. I'm sorry about this, I'm so sorry Rose," the Doctor pleaded, trying to keep the pain off of his face, but knowing Rose could see right through his mask.

"I will, but why can't we go with you? I don't want you to be alone when you regenerate," Rose whispered, choking on sobs as Carter reached out his hands for his Daddy to hold him.

"I won't be alone, you'll always be in my head. Plus it would only scare Carter and we don't want him getting hurt right now. I love you so much, no matter what happens, I love you. It was my time, don't blame yourself please, it wasn't your fault," the Doctor muttered, stumbling out the door back to the TARDIS as Rose sat on the couch sobbing, turning back to look at his little family one more time before he unlocked the TARDIS and stepped inside, quickly piloting the ship to the stars.

Rose, once the Doctor had disappeared, picked Carter up and buried his face against her neck as she cried, thankful that her baby was here with her but wishing the Doctor's hands, which would never feel the same way again, were holding her as well.

"Sweetheart, it'll all be okay. Haven't you been with him when he regenerated before?" Sarah Jane said as she sat a mug of tea in front of the blonde and rubbed her back.

"But this is different, he just dropped me off and flew away. What if he leaves me like he did you, I can't be without him, and Carter and I need him so much. He didn't say he was coming back, he just kept on apologizing," Rose whispered as Sarah Jane scooped Carter into her arms, smiling at the cheerful baby despite the terrible situation.

After a few moments of entertaining Carter, Sarah Jane spoke up again now that Rose had calmed down. "He isn't going to do that to you, he loves you and his child."

"But you thought he loved you too, you always thought he was going to come back to get you, you thought the only way he would leave you was if he had died. You had no idea that it was the end until it came, what if this is the end for me?"

"The Doctor isn't going to abandon Carter. If that man is anything at all he will do anything to protect a child," Sarah Jane murmured as Carter began to cry once again now that he had noticed how upset his mother was. "And this isn't just any child, it's his son. He created another living breathing Time Lord, he wouldn't give that up."

Rose nodded as the words sunk in, her heart still terrified though at the thought as she watched and listened as Sarah Jane told Carter stories about her travels with the Doctor.

…

The Doctor, only seconds after safely piloting the TARDIS, knew the time was about to arrive, watched as his hand begun to glow with his regeneration energy.

If anyone was perfect, it was his Rose Tyler. She had come into his life by accident, simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he couldn't let her die, instead he grabbed ahold of her hand and said 'Run!' And she did, without a second thought, she ran away with him in his old blue box to save the world. She didn't just save the world though, she saved him. He couldn't pinpoint the exact point, but Rose Tyler had worked her way into his frozen hearts. Teaching him how to love again, how to live again. But that isn't all she had done for him. He had done everything he swore he wouldn't do. There was a time when he would have shuddered at the thought of anything mildly domestic, but when it was Rose he couldn't make her his wife any faster. It hadn't stopped there either, they had created a miracle. A daughter, their precious daughter that they had lost. It had been hard after that, the pain of losing her had broken both of them. But he was the Doctor and she was Rose Tyler and if anyone could get through it, it was the pair of them. They had eventually mended their broken hearts and moved forwards together. And then, after a long trial filled with tears, Rose had told him the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His little boy, he was so perfect and everything he could never be.

"I don't want to leave them," he whispered, pain filling his mind and body as he burst into flames, forming an entire new man and personality as he felt his body burn in agony.

The force of his regeneration was so strong that the TARDIS immediately caught on fire, hurtling towards the Earth at record speeds, completely out of control.

Finding himself in an entire new body, the Doctor surveyed his new persona, first checking to make sure he had all his appropriate body parts, checking his hair, that sadly wasn't ginger, and running his tongue over his new teeth, enjoying the feel when he realized what was happening.

"Oh right, I'm crashing!" the Doctor yelled, running to the controls as he attempted to help the TARDIS, screaming out a word that just felt in his new mouth as he did so. "Geronimo!"

**Sadly, I am not going to be continuing on this story. So, I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did enjoy writing this...I love you all and thank you!**

**Gabrielle**


End file.
